


New Home

by M1stakel0ve



Series: SBI Zombie AU [13]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Bad Ending, Baker Niki | Nihachu, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Good Friend Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Manifold Is Awesome, L’manberg, Niki | Nihachu Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Recovery, Sad and Happy, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tired Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has PTSD, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1stakel0ve/pseuds/M1stakel0ve
Summary: {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}Wilbur and the others have to deal with the new strangers. It’s not all it seems to be.
Relationships: Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & Technoblade, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: SBI Zombie AU [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073210
Comments: 609
Kudos: 697





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck. Enjoy.

The four of them were silent as they stared at the two mysterious figure outside their vehicle, taking a few steps closer to be in sight. They were both about the same height, he could practically take a knife and cut through the thick tension in the car.

They hadn’t met people properly since the beginning. Since Sally.

Breaking the silence, Fundy started wailing harder, Tubbo tiredly brushing his hair back, shushing him as reassuringly as he possibly could.

Wilbur let out a shaky breath as he opened the car door, about to slide out when he felt Tommy’s hand grip onto his shirt, shaking his head desperately.

“Wilbur— Please don’t go. We don’t fuckin’ know them! What if they just— fuckin’ stab you or some shit?!”

“Doesn’t look like we have a choice,” Techno muttered, glaring.

Wilbur fought back his nerves, giving his brother a smile, gently pried his brother’s hand off, ruffling his hair before stepping out of the car.  
Techno did the same thing, standing in the cold night air, staring up ahead at the two mysterious figures.  
They looked back, just to make sure the other boys were staying inside. Tommy had unclicked his seatbelt, leaning forward into the gap between the chairs, eyes wide as he watched in fear.  
Tubbo had Fundy in his arms, trying to calm him down, all while looking on the very brink of passing out.

As Wilbur and Techno came out of the car, standing by the side of it and closing the doors shut, the guns lowered slightly, the strangers still holding onto it. One of them pulling down their hood to expose short bouncy pink hair, the woman’s eyes meeting Wilbur’s and then moving to Techno’s.

“Why are you travelling around these parts?” She spoke proudly, choosing her words carefully, her stance showing she was brave and in power at that moment.

Wilbur cleared his throat, his hands still up slightly infront of him, “We aren’t a danger to anyone. We— we don’t even have any weapons we can use. Out of bullets. We’re trying to find somewhere where my son and our brother can be treated.”

“Are you lying” the man spoke up, voice genuine.

“No.”

He doesn’t lie.  
There would be no point in lying in this situation, it would just make everything harder.  
By the looks of things, Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy were already terrified, he was just expecting— waiting for Tommy to open the door and start screaming at them any minute now.  
Techno manuvered his way around the car to stand next to Wilbur, giving him a worried look, then flashing a blank expression towards the two strangers.

The woman tilted her head slightly, confusion clear as day on her face, “You have a baby?”

Wilbur nodded, “Sort of— he’s- he’s about six years old. I don’t really know specifics. The other two kids are sixteen.”

“I didn’t realise there were any babies still out there,” The man laughed slightly “I didn’t think there’d be any chance people would be safe mouth to have kids.”

The woman, once again, shared a look with her friend, who Wilbur now saw was a man with 3D glasses.  
He looked conflicted, now as she stared at him, shaking his head and resting his hand on her shoulders.  
But the girl sighed, lowering her gun completely, slinging it onto her back, meeting Wilbur’s brown eyes.

“My name is Niki, I can take you to our home. We have all the supplies you’d need to help your son and brother.”

Wilbur immediately tensed.

“Is this a trap?” Techno said stiffly, narrowing his eyes towards her.

Niki shook her head, “No. You- you can come with us. Just make sure you understand my home does not always take kindly to strangers. Be careful what you say and do. We can help you, but you need to treat us with respect.”

“Agreed.” The man beside her spoke up finally, giving Wilbur a smirk, “Jack Manifold, you are?”

“Wilbur... Wilbur Soot. Why- why are you helping us?” He asked.

The woman— Niki gave him a gentle smile, sticking out her hand for Wilbur to shake, “I’m just hoping you’d do the same if I were in your position.”

“Is it alright if we pat you guys down? Not to be weird or anything, just gotta make sure you aren’t bringing some weird shit in, you know?” Jack smiled, and Wilbur could just tell this jackass was trying not to look as goofy as possible, sighing and giving him a nod.

Both of them came forward, immediately beginning to pat him and Techno down. Wilbur only had his pocket knife and his empty gun on him, while Niki was still removing weapons from Techno’s belts and shoes, watching in awe.  
Wilbur hadn’t expected her to be so interested in weapons, but hey, he had no idea who this woman is.

“That’s... A lot of thing,” she spoke up, laughing softly.

“I tend to carry as many weapons as possible since everything is trying to kill us,” his brother said, giving as blunt of a response as possible.

Wilbur almost felt bad for the girl who had just simply tried to start a nice conversation, clearing his throat he put his hands down, looking over to his boys, “Can— Can we pat them down? I don’t really feel comfortable with you guys doing it. They’ll freak out.”

Niki nodded, giving him a sympathetic look, “Of course, just hand us all the weapons you have.”

He could tell Techno hated it, in fact, Techno wasn’t even trying to hide his disgust as he glared through Jack and Niki, making them feel uncomfortable just by his stance as Wilbur brought the boys out of the car, shushing and kissing Fundy’s forehead.

“Darling baby, oh my baby boy... Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here...” he murmured, pressing his sons head into his neck, letting Fundy whimper and hiccup, tightening his grip onto his fathers shirt.

Tubbo was barely able to stand, his legs shaking as he was held up by Tommy, his teeth chattering together, trying to give Wilbur a smile, “Can— can we go— go home—“ he stammered, letting Tommy hug him a little more, pulling the blanket over his shoulders as much as possible.

“Come on, let’s get— let’s get you warm,” Wilbur sighed, worried for Tubbo, but trying to stay strong as he made his way forward, wrapping all the boys in his arms, nuzzling Fundy’s nose with his, kissing Tubbo and Tommy on their head.  
He briefly explained the situation to Tommy and Tubbo, understanding that Tubbo wouldn’t really understand due to being sick and not doing well with taking in any information.  
Tommy however understood and hated it, immediately stomping up towards Niki and Jack, fury burning in his eyes.

“If you fuckin’ touch Tubbo I’ll stab your god damn fuckin’ eyes out! DICKHEADS!” He screeched, practically hissing at the strangers, only stopping when Tubbo collapsed once again.  
Instantly at his side, holding him and telling him it would be okay.

After a few more minutes of talking, and convincing, Wilbur had parked the car, awfully, scooping up little Fundy into his arms, making sure he was as cosy and comfortable as possible, wrapping an extra blanket around him and over his shoulder, so it wouldn’t fall off.  
Tommy looked scared, his hand tightly holding onto Wilbur’s, the blue eyed boy shaking like a leaf as they walked, following closely behind the two strangers who revealed themselves to be Niki and Jack Manifold.  
Techno was carrying Tubbo on his back, blankets over the sleeping boy, partially ahead of Wilbur and Tommy, giving back bored responses whenever the two strangers tried to start up a conversation.

He had never been good at initiating conversation and he wasn’t planning on starting now, nor did he really care. Wilbur could tell he already was uncomfortable with them, not particularly liking them.  
Of course, he got that. Wilbur wasn’t exactly pleased with how the situation turned out either.  
But it had gone much better than he originally thought it would go. He really thought they were going to be massacred just then, shot down and he’d never be able to save his son and Tubbo.  
He’d never be able to teach his son how much fun the world could actually be...

“Wilbur I- I don’t think this is a good idea,” he spoke quietly “Tubbo and Fundy- they’re sick. What if they’re bad people? How do we— how do we fuckin’ get them to piss off?” 

Wilbur sighed, shaking his head, his eyes downcasted to the floor, his eyebrows pinching in concern, “Tommy, we don’t have much of a choice. We... We have to put Tubbo and Fundy first. We can always leave as soon as they get—“

“What if they stop us from leaving?!” Tommy whisper-yelled, his voice shaky as he spoke “Please, Wilby, I’m— I’m not fuckin’ scared because I’m not a pussy but— But Tubbo is sick! We don’t know them! They— we’re weak right now! They have got us exactly where they want us—“

“Tommy. Please. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise nobody is going to lay a god damn hand on you or Tubbo. We... We need this, Toms, I’m sorry.”

It physically pained him to see his brother so distressed to the point he was visibly shaking, pulling on his sleeve and chewing on his lip so much it was starting to bleed.  
Wilbur gave his hand three gentle squeezes, their secret code for telling one another they loved them.  
His little brother seemed to calm down, even it was only by a tad.

They were approaching a large gate now, some sort of walls had been built around this area, and from the outside, it looked terrifying, but he could see the tops of the houses, smoke rising from the chimneys—  
But most importantly, they could hear very distant guitar playing, occasional yells of people communicating with each other.  
There were a few people on top of the walls, watching them walk closer, intrigued.  
Wilbur tried not to let his paranoia act up as he pulled Tommy in a little bit closer, speeding up to walk beside Techno.

Niki stopped a few feet ahead of them as the gates creaked, turning on her heels and motioning inside.

“Welcome To L’manberg.”

“DAMN IT!” The figure slammed their fist down onto the storage part of the car, pulling themselves out of the vehicle and slamming the door shut “THE GOD DAMN L’MANBERGIANS GOT TO THEM.”

“Surely this is better for us?” The other man scoffed, crossing his arms “They can get the kids up and healthy again. We’re already in with L’manberg, they owe us. We can get it easy as.”

The masked figure looked the others way, and as much as the other one couldn’t see it, they just knew about the rage in their eyes, “Look man, I don’t give a shit about any of this. It’s sad and all, but it’s not my business. If I had the choice, I wouldn’t be here at all. You’re just some fucking psycho.”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you,” he chuckled, rolling his shoulders “This is just more fucking word for the both of us... Great... I’ll pay you extra if we get them by the end of the month. You know what we need.”

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Wilbur and the boys meet the leader of L’manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t lie, I’m actually very sick rn so this might be the last update for a day or two? I think?   
> I got to rest v_v I’m very sorry!  
> Expect another update in a few days <3 thanks for the support!

The first thing Wilbur had noticed was the fact there were people walking around without weapons. Completely carefree as they walked, speaking with others and laughing.  
There were houses, a good handful in sight, all looking in quite good condition, some having things being built onto them, construction still in work.  
It was unnatural to them how loud it was there, although to these people it seemed to be normal. They looked comfortable— safe, nor even slightly worried about how out they were being. 

A stranger looked over, immediately stiffening as they made their way towards them, gently pushing Niki to the side, resting a hand on her shoulder, staring straight towards Wilbur and the others.  
Wilbur immediately felt on alert.  
The person was confident, that was obvious enough. The way they carried themselves was full of pride, their posture almost perfect.

They were much taller than him, but it was probably due to their... Massive heeled boots. Wilbur was genuinely surprised they were walking so well in them.  
They had a bisexual flag as a cape, which he thought was quite cool, their hair curly with a silver crown sitting on top, sunglasses sitting on their nose, covering their eyes.  
They wore a very beautiful dress too, ending at their ankles, it was pink and covered in strawberries.   
He faintly remembered how when he and Sally were dating, she had been looking at a dress very similar and wanted it badly.

“Niki?” They spoke up, tilting their head slightly “Who are these people?”

“I’m sorry, Eret. They have two sick children, I couldn’t leave them out there,” she spoke softly, letting the stranger— Eret, lean down, whispering in their ear.  
The persons eyes widened slightly, pulling away and nodding, concern laced in their brows as they sighed.

“You have children?” He asked, looking to Tommy “Quite talk to be a kid, I would of thought you were an adult!”

Tommy seemed a bit happy at that, but instantly fell back into defensive mode, hiding behind his brothers.

“First time I’ve seen a very young kid,” Eret glanced to Fundy, surprised “I wasn’t expecting to ever see a child again, I will be completely honest...”  
They put their hands together, giving them a gentle smile, “Welcome to L’manberg. You can stay here as long as you’d like, but I assume right now you’re only focused on helping the children, am I correct? Follow me.”  
Eret turned on his heels, beginning to walk off.

Techno and Wilbur shared a look, before following.  
Tommy yanking on Wilbur’s hand gently, nervous. But Wilbur elected to ignore it, taking a deep breath, “How- How king has this community been here? Are you in charge?”

Eret chuckled, shaking their head “Not exactly. I help run things here, I help make important decisions that will help our community. But I’m not exactly in charge. You’ll meet the other two who help run this community at some point— probably. You’re lucky our medics are on sight right now, they were going to leave later tonight for a supply run, but alas, things come up.”

“L’manberg has been here for about two years I believe? I arrived here a year ago, things have changed since then.”

Wilbur eyed him, confused, “You arrived a year ago yet you’re here, practically in charge?”

Eret paused, looking over at him over his shoulder, tilting his head slightly, “Let’s just say the old guy wasn’t so great.”

They continued the rest of their walk in silence, Niki was following behind as they made their way to the infirmary, which was a three story building, part of it being constructed on still. Wilbur had completely forgot that construction had even been a thing, that people could still even consider making things bigger.  
It felt surreal to be here, but something inside of him made him think.  
‘This is home.’  
Maybe this was a new start for them? Fundy could get a chance to start fresh, somewhere safe.... Somewhere that he KNEW Fundy would be safe, that Tommy and Tubbo could be children.

Pushing open the door, they stopped, holding a hand out, “Can only the sick come in, please? I don’t want our medic overwhelmed, especially since something had— uh— occurred recently.”

“What kind of incident?” Techno instantly interjected, staring at Eret intensely as he pulled Tubbo gently to his side, the exhausted boy whimpering softly, clinging to him.

The man sighed, shaking their head, “Unfortunately one of our own had gotten bitten. We had to amputate, it was a very overwhelming situation. Our medic, Hannah, she’s quite new here. Our friend Alex, who uh— is also one of the main decision makers here, is the poor victim of this horrible situation.”

“I’m sorry, man. But— But may I go in? I don’t feel comfortable with some strangers with my son and my brother—“

“YEAH! COULD BE A FUCKIN’ NONCE!” Tommy spat, hiding behind Wilbur.

Eret seemed a little bit caught off guard by Tommy’s sudden anger directed at him, but they let out a soft sigh, nodding his head, “Alright, Wilbur, you may come inside with them. After all, someone needs to explain the situation to Hannah. Ah— you two can go with Niki—“

“We’re staying right here,” Techno declared, his hand resting in Tommy’s hair, ruffling it slightly, but glowering at Eret, trying to act as intimidating as he physically could.  
It seemed to be working as the taller man frowned, beads of sweat beginning to appear at his forehead, but he slapped on a smile anyway, nodding in understanding.

They stepped to the side, allowing Wilbur to lead Tubbo in, carrying little baby fundy as he stepped into the building.  
It was pretty, which he hadn’t been expecting.  
The walls were painted a dark-ish gray colour, plants around the hallway and the floor a hard dark wood. It was pretty, and for some reason it instantly made him feel calm, that he was in no danger here.  
It was weird going from staying in ruined houses with halls in the floors and roof to now walking in a fixed up, pretty building, that was safe and secure and not falling apart at all.

They turned the corner, stepping into a much larger room.  
There were three beds, curtains beside each of them, giving whoever would be staying in there the privacy they needed. It was the stereotypical hospital room. The walls a soft blue tint to it, almost white, but it felt more safe than a pure blinding white.   
A woman was stood at the end of one of the beds, currently occupied by a man who was falling in and out of consciousness, trying to sleep. Wilbur noted the missing arm, giving the man a pitiful look.

“Hannah,” Eret spoke up, making their way over to her and gently rubbing her back “Are you doing alright?”

The girl jumped, eyes wide as she stared up at them, relaxing instantly upon Eret’s comfort and company, giving them a bright smile,  
“Oh! Yeah, of course! Uh— It went well! Thanks to the Captain leaving us some stuff. If it wasn’t for her I’m not sure Quack would of made it...”

Eret smiled, shaking their head, “You would of thought of something. You’re so much smarter than you think.”

“Thank you, Eret— Oh— Uh— Hi!” She seemed to finally realise it wasn’t just her in the room, eyeing Wilbur and the two boys, curiosity taking over as she practically skipped over, smiling “Hello! My name is Hannah. Newbies, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“Wilbur Soot. This is Tubbo, my brother, and my son, Fundy,” he motioned to the younger boys, lovingly rubbing his brothers shoulder, giving him as much comfort as he could.  
He just knew he was uncomfortable not having Tommy with him. Especially not in a room with strangers.

“I’m the medic here, hopefully we won’t see each other often!” She laughed, snorting slightly, her laughter coming to a halt as Tubbo fell into a coughing fit, his legs giving out from under him, Hannah quickly catching him and sitting him down, her eyes wide in surprise as she rested her hand against his forehead, looking up to Wilbur, worried.  
“He’s sick? How long has he been feeling like this? The poor boy’s head is on fire...”

“A few days. It happened really suddenly— He passed out— my son is sick too, both of them have the same symptoms—“ he looked down to his son, who was still whimpering and squeaking against him, slightly panting, it was breaking his fucking heart.

Hannah hummed in acknowledgement, “Eret can you get him onto the bed?”

She asked softly, helping Eret scoop him up in their arms, before turning to leave, grabbing some packages from the storage cupboard, motioning for Wilbur to sit down on the chair beside the bed, giving him a bright smile.  
Her voice was kind, genuine. Wilbur felt like he could trust her. The women here were kind, he realised. Everyone seemed so... Kind here. It was weird, and as much as Wilbur wanted to trust it all, he was still nervous. 

The woman tied her hair back, removing her rose flower crown and placing it down, before pulling on some gloves, stretching her hands. Standing beside the bed, looking away from Eret, who seemed to just be standing back, letting her do her thing.

“Alright! First off, let’s replace some of these bandages. Take a look and see if his fever is due to any infections. Have you been keeping an eye on them?”  
She asked as she carefully unbuttoned his shirt, tutting sadly as she eyed all the scars, her eyes landing on his arms, raising an eyebrow, but saying nothing.

Wilbur stiffened in his seat, gently pushing Fundy’s hair behind his ears, holding him on his chest as he leant back in the chair, rubbing his back and shushing him softly, trying to hold himself together as he listened to his son whimper and cry. God did he want to punch the shit out of any God that would dare hurt his boys.   
Shaking his head, before nodding, then groaning, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I’m— I’m not fucking sure. His face we’ve been trying to keep as clean as possible, any other wounds he has we didn’t know of... He’s got many scars. We all do, I suppose.”

Hannah agreed silently, beginning to unwrap the wound on his face, “Well, we can deal with this quickly and make sure this is all cleaned up and dealt with. It may just be sickness, especially if your son has the same symptoms and isn’t injur—“  
She stopped herself, dropping the bandages and taking a step back, her eyes wide in horror.

“He’s bit?!”

Wilbur had completely forgotten about that, freezing in panic when Hannah reached for her gun, immediately jumping up to his feet, putting Fundy down on the chair behind him, “NO WAIT WAIT— DON’T SHOOT—“

Eret and Hannah stood there, staring in confusion and worry at the poor boy, Tubbo. Who looked just as clueless and scared as them, his whole body shaking as he reached out, wailing.

“TOMMY!” He choked back on his tears “WHERE— TOMMY!?”

Before a second could pass, the door was thrown open, Tommy storming in, Technoblade very close behind him, Niki too as they stood there a moment, taking in the situation.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Tommy screeched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Hannah and Eret discover Tubbo’s bite and Wilbur tries to diffuse the situation. Niki comes in clutch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS: SLIGHT SUICIDAL THOUGHTS IMPLIED AT THE END 
> 
> Shorter chapter than usual D: I’m so sorry!! Don’t worry, the next ones will be better! I’m feeling a little better now, but do not worry, Readers! I am still taking care of myself.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wilbur’s chest felt tight as he stood protectively in-front of Tubbo’s bed, his arms out wide as he stared directly into Eret’s sunglasses, as if challenging them to try and move him.  
To try and hurt Tubbo.

The person looked more concerned than angry, genuine fear in their eyes than hatred, so maybe he could try and talk Eret out of their panic.

“Don’t shoot,” he said stiffly, glancing down to Hannah, who backs up beside Eret, nodding quickly and lowering her gun “I can explain—“

“You brought— He’s infected?! You brought someone infected into our community?!” Eret snapped.

“HE’S NOT FUCKIN’ INFECTED, BITCH!” Tommy practically hissed, rushing over to Tubbo’s bed, throwing his arms around his best friend protectively, letting the shorter boy hide his face in his chest, his sobbing becoming muffled as he shushes him, worried for his health “YOU’RE SCARING HIM! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

Wilbur didn’t call him out on the fact it wasn’t just Tubbo who was scared.

“You can’t expect us to take this in a good way, Wilbur. You brought someone who’s infected into our home. You’re strangers! Why would you—“

Techno stepped forward, his hand resting on his belt, where Wilbur knew his knife was hiding, “Shut up. We’ve told you already, he isn’t infected. Are you deaf?” His brother was intimidating, watching as Hannah shrunk back even more behind her taller friend.

Eret went to speak, but shut their mouth immediately, shaking their head and pinching their brows, the sweat beading at their forehead, “You clearly aren’t understanding. He’s been bit, it’s as clear as day on his face!” They motioned to the boy, electing to ignore Tommy who was still flipping them off.

“FUCK YOU, BITCH!”

Wilbur was scared now, ignoring the anger bubbling inside of him.  
He was about to argue further, knowing he had the energy and the desperation to go as far as he had to go to convince them that Tubbo was safe and he needed help, his fever was bad—

But Niki stepped forward, standing in between Wilbur and Eret, gently resting a palm on the taller person’s chest, letting out a deep sigh.

“He’s— He’s immune, Eret. The boy is immune.”

“What?” Both Wilbur, Techno and Eret spoke at the exact same time, Techno and Wilbur looking to each other in worry, confusion.

They hadn’t said a word about Tubbo being immune.   
In fact, they were planning on keeping it a secret, they didn’t want anyone to use it against them, or use Tubbo. They rarely spoke about it out loud, it was unsafe.  
So how on fucking earth did Niki know about it?  
Did they accidentally say something?  
Had she been watching them?  
That feeling of being watched all those weeks... Was that her?

“I’m sorry, I can explain,” she said to Wilbur and Techno, before turning again, her eyes full of worry “Tubbo is immune, I know this. He isn’t a danger to any of us here— He’s like Purpled!”

“Purpled?”

“Purpled.”

They paused, caught off guard, before letting out a low groan, “Niki what? What do— For fuck sake—“ he muttered, sighing “Niki, we can talk about this later. For now? I want Tubbo moved into a separate room. I’m sorry for the complications, but I’d rather have him isolated with one of you for a few days until we find out. Hannah can choose what she wishes to do.”

Hannah blinks, “Oh— No! Of course I’ll help I just— aha. Just won’t put my hands in his mouth!” She jokes.

Nobody laughs.

Eret immediately turns to Niki, motioning for her to leave him as he quickly exits the room, his bisexual flag cape flapping behind him, Niki flashing Wilbur a gentle expression, leaning over to give his hand a gentle squeeze, before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.  
The room was uncomfortably quiet, the tension thick and unwanted.

Clearing her throat, Hannah stepped forward, “Ah uh. Let’s move Tubbo, shall we?”

“That was de-escalated oddly fast,” Techno muttered, scratching his neck as he leant against the wall, staring out the window into the street. Watching as people walked by, minding their own business.

He hated this place already. ‘No one in charge’ his ass, of course the glasses wearing tall freak was in charge. He could tell just from the way he walked, the way he held himself.  
He hated it.  
Especially knowing that they held a gun to a child? A kid? Maybe he would of understood at least a little bit more if it were him or Wilbur, but Tubbo? A KID?

Techno wasn’t fucking having it.

They had moved Tubbo to another room, down the hall from all the others, the door locked from the inside. He was grateful that at least they could give them their privacy.  
The walls were white, which he knew straight away Tubbo would have a problem with as soon as he woke up from his fever sleep. The poor kid hated white rooms and he couldn’t blame him. He really wished he could paint the walls quickly and get it over and done with.  
Aside from the white walls, it wasn’t that intimidating of a room.  
There were plants and toys spread across the room, clearly having had been meant for a child.  
Which raised Techno’s suspicions on the place even more, he didn’t like how... Nice.   
Kind everyone was.

“As soon as Tubbo and Fundy are better, we’re leaving.”

Wilbur sighed, running his hands through his hair after taking off his beanie, leaving it in his lap “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he chewed on his lip.  
Fundy was asleep in the crib of the room, Wilbur sat right next to it, the bar section lowered so he could lean over and hold his hand, making sure his baby boy knew he was there.

“Why the fuck not? They tried to shoot Tubbo!” Tommy stood up, his tone of voice angry, standing defensively besides Technoblade “Now they know fuckin’ Tubbo is immune! They— they— WE’RE IN FUCKIN’ DANGER! HOW DID THE WOMAN EVEN KNOW?”

Techno agreed with Tommy, for the first time in a long ass time, nodding and ruffling his brothers hair, shooting a glare towards his twin, “You told me to tell you if I think it’s not safe. I don’t think it’s safe.”

“We’ve not even been here a day and you’re already paranoid,” Wilbur sighed, looking up to his brother “Please. Let me speak to Niki first, then we can decide together, alright? We can make a choice once Fundy and Tubbo are feeling a little better.”

“I bet there’s fuckin’ camera’s in here. What if they gave them some fucked up dru—“ he quickly looked to Tubbo, just to make sure he was asleep, before whispering again “Drugs?”

“I don’t think they did that, Tommy. Even I disagree with you there,” Techno deadpanned, rolling his eyes “fine. You can talk to... That girl. I’m suspicious of her, Wilbur. How the fuck did she know about Tubbo?”

“I don’t know. I’ll find out, I promise. Can we— can we just rest in here for the rest of today, please? I’m fucking exhausted.”

Technoblade did feel a little guilty for stressing Wilbur out, but he knew it was for the best. How could they know whether or not this place was safe?  
They hadn’t even looked around the area yet. How did Techno know that they weren’t going to burst in and kill all of them the second they’re weak?

Maybe he was just being paranoid.

No. No he definitely was. But it was for good reason. 

His brothers and nephew were the only people he had left, he wasn’t about to let some strangers take them from him. 

First, he had to know more about these shitheads.   
He tucked Tubbo and Tommy into the bed together, watching as Tommy immediately wrapped his arms around his best friend, falling asleep cuddling one another.  
Fundy was fast asleep in his crib, Wilbur struggling to stay awake besides him, fiddling with his necklace in his shaky hands.  
Techno had a matching necklace, his hand instinctively raising up to it.

He’d look around when everyone was asleep, he’d check this place out.  
Surely they had to be hiding something.

“Wilbur?” Techno rapped his knuckles against the door, furrowing his brows as he listened to the quiet sobs of his brother from inside.

Their father had finished his screaming match with him an hour ago, Wilbur had kicked him out after he refused the situation. Not understanding why their parents didn’t hate Techno.  
Why they only hated him.  
He didn’t understand it either, why their parents were so hopeful about him, but the minute Wilbur was mentioned, everything got dark and serious.

He tried so hard to make them proud, to give them a reason to call him their son.

It infuriated Techno that Wilbur could never get the love he deserved.

Gently, he pushed open the door, hesitantly taking a step in, his hair toppling over his shoulders as he peeked his head through, spotting Wilbur sat on the window edge.  
If he looked close enough, he could see his shaky hands, the grip on the window becoming less and less obvious.

“Wil?” He repeated, softer this time, “What are you doing?”

“Do—“ his voice broke, clearing his throat before speaking again “Do you ever feel that— that nobody loves you?”

Techno frowned.

“I know— I know I’ve got Sally. I’ve got you! But— but sometimes I—“ he sighed “Why— Why doesn’t dad or mum love me?”

He wanted to tell him that their dad did love him, that they both loved him so much and cared about him. But unfortunately, he didn’t even know if that were true for him either.  
Instead, he made his way over to his twin, pulling himself up so he sat on the edge against him, looking down and gulping. He forgot how dangerous Wilbur was, without even realising, when he was in a bad place.

“Dad sucks. Mum sucks. They both suck. We don’t need them really, uh... you know?” He spoke quietly, gently opening his palm, showing him the silver necklace, a whale pendant attached to it “We got each other after all.”

Wilbur looked down to it, letting out a soft chuckle as he wiped his eyes with his sleeves, picking it up and looking at it, “Tech...”

“I know it’s not much... I mean, it’s not a new parent or anything. We don’t need one. Unless some— some disguised angel came down from the heavens and decided to adopt us.” He scoffed, smirking as he put his own necklace on, admiring the pig pendant.

Wilbur smiled, “neither of us believe in that bullshit. Besides, there’s no way a dad could deal with the two of us for more than one year.”

Techno hummed, “I guess you’re right. You’re a bitch after all.”

“Hey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, Wilbur and Techno did get the good dad they deserved... Let’s just hope they meet again someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Techno scouts out L’manberg and starts an unwanted conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in like an hour I got way too excited about Techno and IMMEDIATELY had to write!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ no trigger warnings for this one.  
> Cute one I think!

It was quite warm as Techno stepped out into the night, muttering to himself about how he wished he left his coat behind as he stands still, taking in his surroundings.  
It was weird being in something so similar to a village, something that he used to find comforting.  
This, however, did not feel comforting in the slightest. In fact, he felt even more stressed.

How did they have the time to build this place up? Where did they get the materials to do so? Without zombies coming in and eating their god damn faces off?

Deep down, he was jealous. Jealous of how they could spend so long in such a safe place, without a single care in a world. Not a worry about whether or not speaking could get them killed.  
They didn’t have to cling to their family, terrified to let go.  
They didn’t have to fear for their life.

How was it fair that his family does?

Techno sighed, rubbing his face as if that would simply wipe away his exhaustion, looking up to the midnight sky, his brown-red eyes falling to the pavement ahead of him, following it slowly, listening to the echoes of his heels hitting the stone.

He didn’t really feel anxious, which felt odd. He was so used to looking over his shoulder, but now here he was, walking normally.  
Removing his coat and slinging it over his shoulder, eyeing his surroundings, paying attention to a... Dog.

There was a dog.

Just walking down the street.

Stopping in his tracks, he stared at the greyhound, that seemed to also realise he was there, staring straight at him.   
When was the last time he saw a dog? Or any animal that he wasn’t hunting?  
The dog perked up, barking softly, before sprinting over, and in a flash, it was right infront of him, jumping up at him.

Techno jumped back, surprised, dropping the coat from his arms as he held his hands out, nervous, “Back— uh— sit? Sit? You know sit?”

“He’s not very smart.”

There was a quiet giggle and Techno spun around, surprised to see Niki still wide awake, watching him with a kind smile.   
The dog immediately ran to her side, barking happily, hopping up and licking her face, which she happily took, laughing softly.  
Techno just watched, grimacing. It looked disgusting, feeling even more disgusted as he came bounding up to him once more, quickly side stepping out of the way before he could hop up into his arms.

“His name is Henry! He’s... Quite excitable.”

“Clearly,” Techno deadpanned, narrowing his eyes “Were you following me?”

Niki blinked, nervously crossing her arms infront of her chest, shaking her head, “Ah. No. I-... I don’t really sleep well. I was out for a walk with Henry here and— well. I saw you and decided you might need some company.”

The pink haired man stared at her, unsure of how to go on further with the conversation, instead, beginning to walk off ahead, in what direction? He wasn’t really sure. But he was actively trying to ignore the excited dog walking beside him and Niki trying to keep up with his fast walking speed.  
He actually wanted to pull his hair out, this situation was stressing him out. Maybe he could go back to the others? That seemed to be the best option right now.  
But he also wanted to look at the whole place, make sure it was... Safe enough. 

If Wilbur wanted to think about whether or not to stay, Techno was 100% sure it was only because of Fundy.  
Fundy was very quickly becoming one of the main reasons Wilbur hadn’t lost it after Sally’s death.  
He knew his brother, he knew when he was close to snapping. Sally’s death almost snapped him, but his desire to be there for Fundy, to not leave his boy an orphan... That beat the desire to leave. The panic and fear his twin felt.

So if they ended up staying? Techno was going to make sure it was the best damn place they could stay at. Which meant making sure EVERYTHING was safe. Making sure there were no spaces any zombies could get in, making sure they had good weapons, making sure there was no dangers in the buildings.  
It would have to be the best.

“Your thoughts are loud,” Niki spoke up, making Techno jump yet again.

“What?”

“You’re... You’re thinking a lot. It’s as if I could hear it,” she chuckles slightly, looking up to him “I assume you’re the oldest out of your brothers, right?”

Techno nodded.

“I can tell. Eret is the same with me, I’ve never seen someone so protective and defensive over a person than Eret is with me. It’s nice to see how caring and protective you are over them. It shows me how good of a person you are.”

Techno spun around, catching Niki off guard as he stepped forward, practically towering over her as he glared, “How did you know about Tubbo’s immunity? Don’t bullshit, I’ll know. You won’t even be able to scream.”  
It was a threat, although he wasn’t sure if he’d actually go along with it.

The woman opened her mouth to speak, stopping herself, closing her eyes and exhaling loudly, “I... I first saw you when you went into that underground building. By the hospital. I go there a lot, it was... It was a special place, the hospital. I had no idea there was an underground near by and when I saw you all enter it, with the sick boy? I was confused. I wanted to know what was going on.”

“Whether it was curiousity or concern I— I wasn’t actually sure. But I knew something wasn’t right. That’s when I noticed it wasn’t just me watching you.”

“What?”

The girl continued walking, now Techno was falling behind, watching her feet as she lead him towards a small lake, shoving her hands in the pockets of her overalls, “Two people were watching you. They seemed angry you went there. I actually thought they were going to attack, but instead they watched. I know it’s a bit— odd of me. But I watched them too.”

“A stalker watching stalkers,” Techno murmured, tilting his head and quirking a brow, as if to tell her to go on.

She nodded, “I knew who they were. They’re not people you want to mess with— That’s not a threat! I... They genuinely are not good people. Anyway, I saw Tubbo came out with you all looking much better than he came in with. I was amazed and... I went in to investigate.”

“Dangerous people... So basically everyone in this world?” 

“No we— We’ve had run ins with them before but erm... I think that’s something you may want to ask Eret about, although I’m not sure if they will be open to speak about it,” she shudders “It wasn’t a good time at all.”

That wasn’t suspicious at all.

The woman hugged herself tightly, flinching, closing her eyes, “The reason I was out there was... Was because I’ve been searching for someone for a very long time. I thought I’d find them there, I thought I was so close...” she sighs “But I got my hopes up... But instead I found you all!”

Techno felt conflicted. He was angry at her for stalking them, for not even coming closer and talking to them. For not warning of them of the other stalkers.  
There were probably reasons for that, but he was still angry.   
But something about the atmosphere around her, something felt... Sad.  
Almost similar to how he felt after he lost his dad.

Taking a deep breath, hesitantly he lowered his hand on her shoulder, not saying a word as he gave it a gentle squeeze, looking away and very much avoiding any eye contact as much as possible.  
He felt her shoulders shake slightly as she let out a heavy breath, looking up to the sky.

“I honestly just guessed that he was immune. I put two and two together. He went in, incredibly sick, left much better. I was... Confused. But I didn’t want to investigate furthur. That place made me feel weird. I’m... I’m not going to ask how he’s immune, or what happened,” she shrugged “In all honesty, it isn’t my business. I just hope I didn’t ruin your trust even more. I completely understand if I did.”

“It wasn’t the best meeting,” Technoblade scoffed, removing his hands, staring at the painted stones around the lake “But of it helps, you only ruined it a little bit more than it already had been. You... You and your friend were mysterious as fuck.”

Niki barked out a laugh, covering her mouth as she giggled, rolling her eyes, “Oh yes, definitely. You have a sword?”

He blinked, glancing down to the sword currently in its sheath, nodding and resting his hand on the hilt, “Mhm.”

“Me too. We should practice together at some point. I think it would be fun. Maybe that’ll get your trust up?”

He wasn’t going to lie and say it wouldn’t, but he also wasn’t going to tell the truth, so he elected to give a grunt as a response, brushing his hair out of his face, “Mhm. Careful, Tommy will want to join too.”

“He can if he’d like!”

“He’s chaotic, you wouldn’t want that. He’s a gremlin child.”

“He’d get on with Quackity I think,” Niki thought happily, a frown immediately replacing her smile “I hope he gets better.”

“Who?”

“Oh! He’s— He’s Alex, the one who unfortunately lost his arm...” she gave him a sad smile “But he bounces back fast. He’ll be fine in no time and then maybe he’ll make it a lot easier for your brother to feel happier here!”

Techno just shrugged. He wouldn’t know or honestly care. He didn’t see Tommy opening up to anyone here, the boy hardly spoke about his emotions and when he did it was barely, or to Tubbo.  
Was he even capable of making friends that weren’t related to him? Techno wasn’t sure, but maybe it’d be good for him...  
No. No he hated this place. He hated this fucking place.

Didn’t Tommy say he missed his dogs?

Looking down to the dog, Henry, who immediately barked upon him meeting his eyes, he cleared his throat, “Do... Do you mind if I borrow your dog for the night? I think Tommy will like him.”

“Of course! He’s not my dog. He’s the community’s dog, doesn’t really belong to anyone,” she crouches down, rubbing Henry’s ears and giggling, pressing a kiss to his snout “He’s such a pretty boy! He’ll give Tommy some love now, won’t you?”

Techno had no idea.

But a small smile cracked at the thought of Tommy laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big brother technoblade goes brrrrr  
> Don’t worry, more to Niki finding the Sleepy Bois will be revealed in later chapters, this isn’t even the start.  
> Dangerous people, huh?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Henry gives Tommy some interesting memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!   
> Have a little bit of spice for backstory! :o hope you enjoy!

Tommy curled up on the couch, smiling as he watched the television. Betty was laying curled up against him, while Walter was padding around the room happily, calm in the quiet situation.  
For some reason, his parents had asked him to stay home from school.  
Not that he was complaining! He had a maths test he hadn’t revised for, because really, who cares about maths?

He definitely didn’t, giving Betty a gentle head pat as he stared at the screen.

“No— are you— Are you ridiculous?! Do you even hear what you’re saying?” 

His mother was arguing with someone over the phone again. Tommy wasn’t sure who it was, but they’d been calling a lot recently. Maybe it was Tubbo’s parents? He hadn’t seen Tubbo in weeks, it was starting to get weird. He missed him so bad.  
Tubbo had this phase of... Disappearing for months on end, out of nowhere. Whenever he brought it up to his parents though, his dad went quiet and his mum would always change the topic.

It was like whenever he asked about whatever the hell ‘sex’ was.

Tommy heard a thump, looking over to see Tommy’s mother had hit the counter, resting her palm against her forehead as she leant against it, straining her voice, “Please, I can’t deal with all of this. You’d find me dead before I bring my son into all your fucked up shit. You got your own son involved! Do you know how messed up that is?!”

There was muffled speaking, but Tommy’s mother cut them off.

“You’re evil and fucked up! I don’t care if you’re ‘preparing’” she made air quotations “It’s messed up! I’m coming over there and I’m getting him. Try and fucking stop me.”

Tommy watched with wide eyes as his mother stormed past the tv, his father quickly following behind and grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking his head.  
“Love, you know we shouldn’t. If what they say—“

“It’s inhumane! Are you joking me?! They’re children! They wanted Tommy to go too—“

They shot their son a look, quickly shutting up and backing out of the room, slamming the door shut. Their arguement now muffled to the point Tommy couldn’t make out their words.  
Which was fine, he supposed, he didn’t understand what they were talking about anyway.

He blinked at the flash on the screen, narrowing his eyes once realising the channels had switched, the news on the screen, a reporter staring straight at the camera.  
The audio was broken, the man screaming but it was complete silence. There was blood all down his face— it looked so real?  
Was this a joke?

“Mum?” He called out, staring at the screen.  
Betty and Walter were now sat upright, closer to him than he thought physically possible, Walter letting out a low growl towards the screen.  
“MUM?” he yelled again.

They came in, looking to the screen.

“Oh god—“

“MUM—“ Tommy sat upright, panting for breath as his hand immediately went to his neck, giving it a light squeeze just to remind himself he was alive, closing his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh.

Nightmares yet again.

Looking to his side, he saw that Tubbo was still fast asleep, his hand resting ontop of Tommy’s other hand, their fingers laced together. God, Tubbo was so damn clingy.  
He heard a soft whine and immediately froze. Which one of his brothers did he wake up?  
Looking down to the bottom of the bed, his whole body froze.

A dog was stretching, staring at him now, before perking up.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“I brought him back last night, I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Technoblade droned on, staring at him with a blank expression.

Henry, Tommy now knew his name, had jumped into his lap, waking Tubbo up. Tommy’s screaming had woken Wilbur, Fundy and Technoblade up.  
The dog was curled up between him and Tubbo, his tail slapping against them as he wagged with happiness, drooling all over Tommy’s hand.  
The blond watched in disgust, but something soft, loving was blossoming inside of him as he stared at him.

“Could of fuckin’ told me, dickhead. They have dogs here?” He asked.

His older brother shrugged, slumping down into the chair, his voice lowered as to not make Tubbo’s migraine even worse, “Not sure. This is the only one I saw, but they probably... Maybe they own more. Not sure how many sane dogs there are out there anymore, they all seem to be feral. Or at-least from what we’ve seen. I remembered you uh— you mentioned you had dogs before it all.”

Tommy nodded, gently petting Henry’s head.

“MUM?!” Tommy cried, backing up into the basement as his mother slams the door, hearing the lock click.  
He ran up to the steps, banging on the door, screaming “MUM! WHERE— WHERE ARE YOU— MUM!”

“Tom it’s safest in there! I’ll be back soon I promise!” His mother desperately tried to calm him, but Tommy wasn’t having it, hitting and punching at the door.

He sobbed “MUM! FU— FUCK!”

“Language, Toms, I’ll be back soon darling,” his mother’s voice was quiet, and Tommy didn’t say anything as he heard his mother leave, backing up slowly down the stairs, falling on his ass and gasping, tears streaming past his cheeks.  
He raised his shaky hands up to his face, letting out a heavy breath as he hiccuped.

Betty brushed against him, whining softly as she rested her snout on his knee, looking up at him worriedly.  
Walter barked, licking his face, as if trying to wipe his tears away as Tommy sobbed into his hands.

“I don’t like it— I don’t like it—“ he choked on his tears, hiding his face in Walter’s fur as he wailed “Walter— Walter—“

His dogs were his main comfort, trying so hard to be there for him, the only reason he wasn’t having a complete meltdown of the claustrophobia.  
Gently, he scooted up into the corner, hiding in the darkness as he patiently waited for his mother to come back.  
Wondering if she was going to bring his dad back home too.

“Yeah. I like dogs,” Tommy said quietly “I had two. Same kind actually, Betty and Walter. They were fuckin’ cool and shit.”

Techno let out a soft chuckle, “I’m sure they were, Toms.”

“Will you be okay to keep an eye on Fundy, guys?” Wilbur asked softly, gently brushing his hair behind his ears, pressing a loving kiss to his sons forehead “I’m going to go learn more about this place. Techno’s told me some stuff so I just want to confirm everything we now know. You kids gonna be okay?”

Tommy nodded, hardly paying attention as he watched Tubbo carefully prop himself up, raising his hand to pet Henry’s soft head, giving an exhausted grin as he slumped against Tommy’s side.  
“Sure thing, Wil.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Wilbur meets Quackity and gets some answers from Niki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this chapter: DO NOT SHIP IRL PEOPLE!  
> This is in character, so ofc Sapnap, Quackity and Karl are ‘fiancé’s’. It’s all fun and silly, not to be taken seriously! 
> 
> Also Niki and Wilbur are not a ship in this, it is purely friendship so please treat it that way! Thank you, readers ^_^

Wilbur sidestepped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him as he looked down the hall, catching sight of someone right at the end, falling to the floor.  
The figure yelled out, and for a moment, Wilbur was so confused. Then he realised, it was Spanish. Not a second later, the man was attempting to get up again, falling right back on his ass.  
It was... Embarrassing, Wilbur thought, shaking his head as he made his way over, looking down to the man.

“Need some help?”

“NO FUCK YOU—“ the man paused, looking up at him, blinking “Now who are YOU lover boy?”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, trying to stifle a laugh, “What?”  
He recognised him as the man in the bed from yesterday, now spotting the amputated arm, shaking his head “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Quackity laughed, looking down to his arm, “Oh this? Nah I’ve had worse!” He snorted, going to clap his hands together, looking down at his arms and making a soft ‘oh’ noise, “Well. Maybe a little?”

He sounded groggy as he spoke, his speech a little slurred, probably due to the amount of drugs he had to have and the exhaustion of losing his arm. He wasn’t sure how long ago it had happened, but Quackity seemed to be in an okay place, so it probably wasn’t that recent, but recent enough that he still should be in bed, resting.  
If it were Wilbur, he probably wouldn’t leave the bed for months.

He hoisted Quackity up, putting his (only) arm around his neck, about to begin leading him back into the room, but Quackity stopped him.  
“Hey- hey man! Stop! Can you do me a favour? Take me to my wonderful fiancé’s!”

Wilbur blinked, smirking, “Fiancé’s?”

“Yup! They’re the snickers to my nuts!”

Wilbur was not going to question that, instead bursting into laughter, shaking his head in disappointment, “I genuinely do not know how to take that, man, but alright. You sure you don’t need some more rest?”

“No, man! Take me to my boys! My little pumpkin pies!” The man whined, dramatically pretending to fall, Wilbur’s grip on him tightening, trying to hide his very obvious laughter.  
He was so not used to laughing this hard, only Tommy could genuinely make him laugh this hard, it was so weird having someone with actual good humour— and he didn’t even know the god damn guy!

Techno had great sarcasm, but Tommy’s humour was supreme, not that he’d ever admit it. Didn’t want his little brothers ego getting too big.

Stepping out into the wide outside world, he had to stand and blink, letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, the sounds of people’s voices filling his head as he looked around, spotting a few people in a gardening patch, a kid looking around the same age as Tubbo and Tommy doing parkour on some bars. Hannah joining in, trying to beat him, both of them laughing and oblivious to the man screaming at them for ruining his crops.

As they walked, Quackity leaning against him, he glanced down, “So uh, what’s their names?”

Quackity leant forward, taking a quick glance before groaning, “Ugh don’t even get me started. That’s Purpled! The kid, then that’s Hannah with him! She was actually telling me about you guys. Can’t believe she almost shot Turbo!”

“Turbo?” Wilbur snorted.

“Yep! That’s his name, right?”

He nodded, finding it way too funny to even correct him on, letting him continue.  
“The other guy? That’s Hbomb, he’s odd, likes wearing maid dresses and acting all uwu cute—“ he scrunched his face up “God why did I say that.”

“Anyway, Hbomb kinda keeps this place clean and stuff! He’s a flirt though, so unless you’re comfortable with that, make sure Ya tell him!” He winks, looking around “Huh. I was hopin’ they’d be back by now.”

“Who?”

“Duh, who the fuck you think? MY BOYS!” He cried, attempting to fall onto his knees, failing miserably as Wilbur continued to support him and hold him up “Surely they should be back by now...”  
His voice had a note of genuine concern, narrowing his eyes towards an empty spot infront of the gates, a car parked by the exit.

Wilbur eyed him worriedly, looking up to the empty space, then returning his gaze back to Quackity, clearing his throat, “So- what are your fiancé’s like?”

Quackity’s mood instantly shifted, perking up, his face brightening like the sun, “Karl is awesome! He’s funny and he’s cute too, definitely a cutie! He doesn’t smell bad either, he smells good,” he thinks for a brief moment “Probably not like axe.”

He was starting to regret asking, but honestly, he wanted to distract the man from whatever worries he was having. He knew that’s what he would of wanted if he was worrying. How long had Quackity gone without seeing his fiancé’s? He wasn’t sure.  
Hopefully it wasn’t too long, maybe he didn’t even have fiancé’s?

“Sapnap is so cool and strong and has a FAT ASS!” Quackity wheezed, laughing his ass off as he stumbled slightly, Wilbur struggling to keep a grip on the loud excitable man “He’s fucking awesome! God I love my fiancé’s so much.”

Wilbur smiled softly, “They sound very nice, Quackity.”

Quackity looked up, frowning, “Your name is Wilbur, right?”

“That’s me, and you’re Quackity. You sure you’re not meant to be resting in bed right now, man? You seem really... Out of it,” he chuckles lowly, trying to turn to pull Quackity back, but the man planted his feet.

Shaking his head, he huffed, “Ugh, the fucker chewed my arm off over a week ago! It jus’ fucking hurts! You’re all PUSSIES! I’ll just smoke some DRUGS! Then it won’t hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re already high right now on some drugs,” he laughed.

“NOT THE ONES I MEAN, HEY MAN YOU WANT SOME WEED?”

He was starting to remind Wilbur of Tommy. Before he could respond, ready to pretty much pick this man up if he had to, deciding he wasn’t in the right mental state (or physical) to be out of bed, the gates began to open, a car speeding in.  
Wilbur backed up with Quackity, blinking in surprise as the door was thrown open before it could even finish parking, a man wearing black and white hopping out and running towards Quackity.

“ALEX!” He cried, opening his arms up, letting Quackity shove himself away from Wilbur, stumbling into the man’s arms.  
Another man, after the car was parked, came running over, joining the hug, planting a long smooch against his temple, looking down to his missing arm and covering his mouth.

“SAPPY NAPPY! KARL!” Quackity laughed happily, holding Sapnap’s face with his hand, looking at them with pure joy and awe “I thought you guys had gotten yourself fucking killed or something!”

“I’m so sorry, Alex! We had no idea—“ Karl stammered over his words, his eyes glued to where Quackity’s arm had once been, resting his head against his lovers.

Sapnap nodded, hugging him tighter, “You honked up telling them not to tell us!” He frowned, “We would of come running you doofus!”

Karl nodded, huffing and puffing his cheeks out, “You majorly honked up! Why are you even out of bed?! You are so—“

The three of them had fallen into a squabbling match, one that reminded him of his past, his mates, as he watched Sapnap scoop Quackity into his arms, scolding him for getting out of bed, Karl agreeing loudly, a meow escaping his mouth, which Quackity began screeching in Spanish at him, smacking the back of his head.  
It was so odd seeing such a happy dynamic, but something about them made him feel not alone. Especially when he found himself laughing with them, his stomach felt like it was twisting in pain with how hard he was laughing.

Wilbur waved to the three of them as they made their way off, returning to put Quackity back into bed, listening as Karl yelled for Hannah, watching as he ran over to explain the situation to her.  
Everyone here was like a big happy family.  
It was so different than out there. 

“You like it here.”

He jumped out of his skin, whipping around to be met with Niki, the woman giving him a kind smile as she waved to the three men, turning her attention back to Wilbur, “I’m not surprised you do. It’s a wonderful place.”

“It really is... You all made something very beautiful here.”

Niki chuckled lightly, nodding as she rested her hand on the hilt of her sword, giving him a grin, “The people here are the reason it’s so beautiful. If it weren’t for Eret saving us all from the previous leader, it wouldn’t be like this at all. It would be much different.”  
She took a deep breath, “I assume your brother told you about our conversation from last night?”

Wilbur nodded, crossing his arms, “Yeah. yeah he did... I understand, by the way. I’m not mad if you thought I would be. If those people watching us were as bad as you make them out to be, then I’m glad we had you watching over us,” he sighed, admitting what he had been thinking for the whole of the night, “But I do have some questions. Obviously.”

“Of course... Would you like to come to my home before we talk? It’ll be much quieter there, we can have a cup of tea as we speak.”

Wilbur hesitated, thinking as he chewed on his lip, but he agreed, happy that the woman was pleased with his response. Letting her lead the way, he followed her to her small home.

The first thing he thought as he stepping in through the door was ‘cottage core’. All around was some sort of plants, fake flowers, pretty colours and banners. The walls were a calming cream colour, the floors a tan wood.  
It was beautiful, he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from it as he followed her into the hallway, keeping his mouth shut as she spoke.

“Me and Eret share our home, they enjoy decorating, as well as collecting,” she waves her hand in the direction to a bunch of plushies in the corner of the living room, a soft smile on her pink lips, “I’m not home nearly as much as they are, although together neither of us are home often. We’re busy people.”

“It’s beautiful,” Wilbur admits, his voice soft.

“Thank you, that does mean a lot. Take a seat, go ahead and ask your questions.”

As they stepped into the kitchen, Niki began pouring some water in a pot, her back facing him as he pulled out a chair from the table, taking a seat and resting his hands in his lap as he stared at her.

“You know the people that were watching us. How?”

She tensed and there was a brief moment of silence, “Of course, I was expecting you to ask that,” she chuckled sadly “Dream and Punz. They’re not good people. They actually lived here before Eret was in charge... They were very supportive of the previous leader and his—“ she shudders “Actions... I don’t know too much about it, in honesty. All I know is that they were horrible people— ARE horrible people. Even now we find ourselves still forced to make deals with them... They have strong allies.”

Wilbur frowns, “I thought you said they aren’t in charge anymore?”

“They have their own community. They call it the Dream SMP. There are three big communities around these parts, I’m honestly quite shocked you’ve never had a run in with them before, especially since you seemed to have been travelling a lot before you took home in that place.”

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders, “I think we did. Once. Tubbo got bit, some guys were chasing Tommy after he wandered off... Didn’t really think too much into it, in all honesty.”

Niki furrowed her brows in worry, handing Wilbur a mug of tea, taking a seat beside him and cupping her hands around her own mug, looking into the liquid, “The three main communities are The Badlands, The Dream SMP and here, Lmanberg. There are probably others, but I don’t know them.”

“Dream SMP has the most people, and even then they... They like to ‘borrow’ people from the other communities. For example, right now, they have someone from the Badlands building something for them. It’s shit.”

Wilbur blinked in surprise, caught off guard by her sudden spit of rage, noticing the anger in her eyes as she cursed. He’d only seen that a few times before. In himself and in Techno.  
Whenever danger was infront of their family.  
“Why do you let them?”

“We don’t,” Niki spoke stiffly, shooting a glare his way, before realising and shrinking “Ah.. I’m sorry. It... It’s a very stressful situation. They currently have someone I care a lot about. I’m just worried for them, that’s all. Sam is a very good friend to all of us here, our community and their community are very close.”

“Why don’t you come together, do something about it?” Wilbur pushed further.

“I think that’s all I want to share, I’m sorry, Wilbur.”

He understood, he probably did push too far, nodding in understanding and clearing his throat, tapping his fingers against the table, “That’s alright. May I ask how you came to find us then? You said to Technoblade that you’ve been looking for someone. Who was that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Niki visibly reeled back, and for a brief second, Wilbur thought he struck a nerve, but she shivered, taking a deep breath, “Before the apocalypse, a few months beforehand, my little brother went missing. So did my mother, at the exact same time. Me and Eret knew she had been hiding things, we weren’t expecting her to just— up and leaving with our baby brother!”

“We found books, full of information it was so... Odd. We knew our little brother had been taking weekly visits to the hospital, but we weren’t sure why. When the apocalypse happened I was... I was terrified. But I was hoping I’d find him.”

Wilbur’s heart broke.

“I know I should of given up a long time ago. But something kept bringing me back to that hospital. Eret hates that I keep going there, they absolutely despise it, but I never wanted to give up, because then that meant it’s real. That he’s really gone... Eret came to terms with it, but I have not.”

Wilbur found his hand in hers, giving it a gentle reassuring squeeze, his thumb grazing over her hand as he sighed softly, “I’m so sorry, Niki. That must of been a lot.”

Niki pulled her sleeve over her free hand, using it to wipe her eyes, her lips parting to let out a shaky laugh, her voice breaking, “It’s alright. One day I had to stop... Finding you all? I suppose that’s all I am ever going to find... At-least I now have more friends.”

Wilbur pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her, letting her hug him tightly, not minding as she cried into his shirt.  
Inside, he was confused as to why she was so trusting, that one day he was scared someone could break that for her. But he was relieved she trusted him, because at-least he could comfort her when she needed it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Tommy flashback, Tubbo wakes up from his fever!  
> (Time skip a few days)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter! Purely fluff. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Tommy covered his mouth as he giggled, backing up into the corner of the closet as he peaked through the door, keeping a look out for someone.   
He wrapped his arm around Walters grinning from ear to ear as he tried desperately to stifle his giggles.

He immediately froze as the noise of the door creaking hit his ears, immediately pulling himself into a ball, trying to cover his excited shaking.

“Oh Tommy?” His brother cooed.

Tommy could tell his brother was smiling just by the way he spoke, he was always so obvious about his happiness, so gentle and kind. Tommy would never meet someone as kind and loving as...

He squeaked as the shadow blocked the light shining into the closet, Tommy’s eyes widening. He finally found him! This was it!

“Hm... Maybe he’s under the bed?” He asked softly, stepping away from the closet, which Tommy let out a relieved sigh.  
It immediately backfired when the doors were thrown open, his brother snatching him up into his arms and throwing him up into the air, Tommy letting out a surprised shriek, laughing.

The blond shoved his hand in his brothers face, laughing, “GET OFF OF ME .... GET OFF OF ME!” 

His brother wheezed, rolling his eyes as he held him up infront of him, raising an eyebrow, “Tommy, what have I told you about disappearing when mum wants me to babysit you! You know I worry about you.”

“It’s just for fun!” Tommy whined, falling limp in his arms, grumbling under his breath “Besides it’s like... Hide and seek! We always used to play that ages ago! You stopped because you’re an idiot.”

“Wow! My feelings!” His brother faked hurt, dramatically putting his hands over his heart, cracking a soft smile at his little brother.  
The taller man smirked slightly, quirking a brow at him, “Mhm well, to change the subject, What have you been doing today, kiddo?”

Gently, his brother put him down on the bed, sitting beside him, letting them sink into the mattress. Tommy crossed his leg, letting Walter hop up into his lap, causing him to fall back slightly, a giggling mess as he ran his hand down his dog’s back, letting him lick his face.  
His brother ruffled his hair, giving him all his attention to prove he was listening.

“I went to school! And— and I went to Tubzo’s house!” He chirped, flapping his hands in excitement, “We found a beehive! Tubzo told me not to touch it an’ stuff so I didn’t. Kinda rude.”

His brother shrugged, laying back on the bed, scratching Walter’s ears, “Well have you seen bees? They’ve got stingers, Tommy. They hurt.”

Tommy huffed, crossing his arms, “Why’d they look cute then?”

“Not sure, Tommy. Maybe try asking them, that’d be a good idea,” his brother giggles, using the back of his hand to cover his mouth, making an ‘oof’ noise as Tommy threw himself over his chest, grinning down at him, “You’re such a silly goose.” ??? Laughed softly, patting his head gently.

“Are you really leaving, ... ?” Tommy’s voice fell quieter, practically giving the older boy puppy eyes, his lip quivering, “I’m gonna miss you!”

“I know kiddo, I’m sorry Tommy... But I’ve got a lot of things to do. You’ve got little Tubbo, you and Tubbo will keep each other safe, and you won’t ever be alone kiddo,” he booped his nose, chuckling softly,  
“Besides, we can call every week! I’ll FaceTime mum and you can see my room. It’ll be fun!”

“Long distance,” Tommy deadpanned.

??? Snorted, shaking his head as he giggled into his hand, sitting up and letting Tommy rest against his chest, groaning in annoyance, “How about we play some animal crossing, Hm? I’ve got some stuff I need to give away to some lucky brother!”

“YES! MY WEEDS ARE GROWING! I NEED SOME STUFF PLEASE! PLEASE!”

Tommy clambered over his brother, not giving a care in the world as he crawled over his face, reaching over for his DS and rolling onto his back, smirking at it.  
Walter barked happily, jumping on the bed, while Tommy’s brother sat up, giving Tommy a sad smile, before turning all his attention towards their dog, planting a kiss on his snout.

“HELP ME, ..., I CAN’T GET IT OPEN!”

“Yeah, yeah, come here kiddo, I’ve got you,” he chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he took out the game card, letting Tommy sit in his lap and watch in pure childlike excitement.

Tommy narrowed his eyes towards the can in his hand, letting out a frustrated groan, “I can’t fuckin’ get it open!” Grumbling he threw it across the room, watching as the can hit the wall, but still refused to open.  
Letting out an even louder brown as he sank into his chair, rubbing his face in annoyance “FUCK!”

He jolted slightly as Henry yapped at him, stretching as he yawned, looking up to him with big brown eyes.  
Tommy grimaced, looking away from him, turning to check if Tubbo was awake, which he could tell by the flickering eyes he was only now just waking up.  
He moved himself from the chair to the bed, sitting right on the edge and crossing his legs, rubbing his brothers back worriedly.   
Everything was pissing him off a lot, yes, but he still wanted to make sure Tubbo was okay!  
He wasn’t a shit guy after all, not like that erect dude.

“Tubzo?” He spoke quietly, which he wasn’t used to, “You awake?

Tubbo blinked slowly, adjusting to the new lighting, furrowing his brows as he let out a soft groan, shakily raising his hands to his face, “Where are we Tommy?...”

The blond smiled slightly, “Course you’d forget, dumbass. We’ve gone to a community, they’re helping you and Fundy out. You feeling any better, Big T?”

“Oh... I don’t remember, sorry big man,” rubbing at the sleep in the corner of his eyes, Tubbo blinked a few times, scanning the room before freezing up.  
Quickly, Tommy noticed his tense position, gently squeezing his hand.

“Don’t worry, we aren’t at that stupid fuckin’ place again. These dickheads call it L’manberg or something. Atleast it’s got Man in it!” Tommy chuckled, grunting as Henry hopped up onto the bed, causing the blond to slip off and hit the floor with a thud.  
He laid there for a moment, a blank expression on his face. Frowning as soon as Tubbo glanced over the edge of the bed, looking at him worriedly.

“You alright big man?”

“Fuck off,” Tommy spat, ignoring that Tubbo was visibly holding back laughter, letting him help him back onto the bed, sitting beside him and taking the damp, now warm, flannel off of his head, gently putting the back of his hand against his forehead “I asked if you’re feeling any better?”

Tubbo nodded, giving a hum as a response, “My eyes still are sore, but I’m okay, Tommy... Can— Can we leave this room?” He asked quietly.

Tommy frowned, his expression dropping, “Sorry Tubster, we have to stay here for another day or so. You’ve been asleep here for like... Four days, big man, you need the rest. They also don’t believe that you’re actually immune. They fuckin’ freaked out when they saw your bite.”

The brunette flinched, raising his hand to his cheek, shuddering, “Yeah... Don’t blame them. It’s shit.”

He laughed, shrugging, “Whatever. That Erect guy fuckin’ sucks. We— we could go out anyway? Take a look around? Techno’s gone out for a walk and Wilbur is with Fundy having a check up with the annoying loud woman.”

“Loud woman?”

“I’ll show you on the way out.”

Tubbo had gotten changed quickly, wearing Tommy’s scarf and a heavier coat than usual, just because Tommy didn’t want him getting sick again.  
They were already going to be in a lot of trouble, he didn’t wanna make it worse and get his unwell brother even sicker. Angry Wilbur and Techno was not something he wanted to deal with today.

He peeked into the room that Hannah and Wilbur were currently in, the brunette smiling and happily talking about something Tommy could not care enough to listen to, more concerned over the worry on his brothers face, Fundy fast asleep in his arms.  
Pulling away, he took Tubbo’s hand into his own, leading him outside, taking a quick look around and narrowly avoiding being caught by Eret, hiding behind a tree.

“Who’s that?” Tubbo covered his mouth with his hand, whispering to Tommy “He’s tall—“

“They use they them pronouns, Tubzo,” he whispered in response, glaring in the direction of Eret, rolling his eyes “That’s Eret. Thinks they’re so big and hard and shit. I don’t care.”

They watched as Eret seemed to spot Technoblade, immediately making his way towards the pinkette, who was already having a conversation with Niki, the only nice person that Tommy also found incredibly creepy.  
He turned to Tubbo.  
“Stay away from the women here, they’re al fuckin’ weirdos. Especially that one. If I could I’d send her so many hate comments.”

Tubbo looked confused, “Huh? Why?”

“Dunno, just get bad vibes, that’s what Wilbur would say. Bad vibes. Cursed energy, whatever that shit means,” Tommy scoffed, going round the back of the building, worriedly glancing back at Tubbo as he coughs into his sleeve, waving Tommy off.  
Henry followed them happily, his padded feet tapping against the ground as he walked, Tubbo’s eyes scanning the whole area around them. Amazed by the buildings, how clean everything was, how... Safe they were.

The brunette tapped Tommy’s shoulder gently, “Where’s our weapons?”

“Me and you don’t got them. Wilbur let them take our shit. But Techno and Wil still got to keep their fuckin’ knives! How is that fair? That’s shit! They’re shit heads!”

“It seems much safer here than it is out there... I think I’m okay with it!” Tubbo said cheerfully, ignoring the disgusted expression from Tommy.

They walked for a bit down the path, before coming into a small open spot, full of flowers and green grass. It was pretty, Tommy could admit.  
It was a small backyard, which had a swingset and a bench, which Tommy was instantly drawn to, perking up with a massive grin on his face, tugging his brother carefully over to him, motioning to the swings and quickly sitting down, grinning at his brother who took the seat beside him.  
“When was the last time we were playing with one of these?”

Tubbo hesitated, huffing, “God. Probably a few years, right? I think we found a park when Dad was still alive. Remember when— when Techno went down the slide and sprained his wrist?”

Tommy barked out a laugh, almost falling off the swing from how hard he was laughing, nodding enthusiastically, “AND HE TRIED TO FUCKIN’ LIE AND PRETEND IT DIDN’T HURT! HE’S SUCH A PRICK!”

“He’s always so proud, too proud to even admit when he’s hurting. He’s such a dumbass,” Tubbo smiled, tapping his feet against the ground, stifling a cough.

“And then Wilbur fell flat on his face,” Tommy brought up and immediately they both fell into a fit of giggles.

The boys laughed for what seemed to be forever before falling into a comfortable silence, swinging happily away, cheerful smile plastered on their faces.  
It only fell when they heard heavy footsteps coming their way, looking up to see a boy their age standing a few feet away, rummaging through his satchel, muttering until his eyes met Tommy’s, then swapped to Tubbo’s.

“Who the fuck are you?” Tommy snapped.

The boy crossed his arms, leaning slightly as he rolled his eyes, “Don’t be rude now. You’re the newbies here, not me. Aren’t you meant to be resting?” 

Tubbo frowned slightly, “Who’s that?”

“Some bitch,” Tommy muttered, kicking his legs out as he swung, kicking dirt into the boys face, bursting into another fit of laughter as the blonde simply blinked, before scrunching his face up.

“My name’s Purpled. What the fuck is your deal, man?”

“No what’s YOUR deal. We were here first, bastard!” 

“I’M NOT EVEN TRYING TO STAY HERE! WHAT THE HELL!” Purpled shouted back, flailing his arms slightly before spinning on his heel, clearly having enough of their childish bickering, instead, beginning to climb the wall.

Tubbo and Tommy flashed each other a look. The same look they gave each other whenever they were about to do something stupid. 

“Where you going?”

Purpled stopped halfway up, sighing loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting how Tubbo doesn’t remember Purpled at the minute, and that Purpled doesn’t seem to recognise him either, although it has been a few years... Any theories?  
> Also Tommy’s brother! :o Who would of thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Bonding time! Purpled, Tommy and Tubbo spend some chaotic time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR BRIEF TALK OF DECEASED PARENTS!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! If there’s mistakes I’m sorry I really speedran this chapter bc I was super hyped about it! *_* Hope you enjoy!

“Where you going?” 

Purpled sighed as he stopped mid climb, looking down to Tubbo and Tommy who were now hopping off of the swings, making their way over towards the blond halfway up.  
Tommy couldn’t give a shit whether this guy didn’t like them or not. He was interested, and if it was something cool? He wanted in.

Purpled groaned, hanging his head in frustration, “It’s none of your business.”

“Well now it’s my business ‘cause you’re sneaking out in front of me, you bitch!” Tommy snapped.

“Who said I’m sneaking out?!”

“You’re climbing the walls instead of walking out the front gates. Are you insane? Are you fuckin’ insane?”

“I don’t even know you, why are you even talking to me right now?” Purpled rolled his eyes, just starting to begin climbing again, but groaning as Tommy yanks on his leg, glaring up at him.

“I’m Tommy, that’s Tubbo, now where are you going?”

Purpled frowned, “Okay, and? I don’t actually care what your name— What the hell has it got to do with you, seriously? You are so annoying and British! I’m British! I’m Tommy and I’m British!”

“SHUT UP WHAT THE FUCK! COME ON MAN, JUST LET US COME WITH YOU—“ Tubbo cut him off, stepping forward.

“If you don’t bring us we’ll rat on you. I’m assuming you’re probably not allowed to be out so it’d suck if you get caught!”

Purpled looked caught off guard, but quickly attempted to mask it, “What? You’re not meant to be out either,” he said cautiously.

Tubbo shrugged, “It’s not a big deal for us. We’re meant to be resting, we’ll get told off sure, but what will happen for you? Pretty sure it won’t just be a normal Telling off. You’ve been the youngest here for a long time, I’m gonna guess that they’re probably very protective over you and would not be appreciative of you sneaking out!”

Tommy and Purpled stared at Tubbo for a long time.  
Tommy was NOT expecting Tubbo to be a master of manipulation, but by the looks of Purpled’s frustrated face, his balled up fists, he assumed it worked.  
The boy groaned loudly, before nodding, continuing to climb over.

“Fine. Hope you can climb, I’m not helping you assholes,” he spoke over his shoulder, disappearing over the wall.

Tubbo looked to his brother, shrugging his shoulders, “I was about to try the Alzheimer’s approach so I’m glad that one worked out!”

“... What the fuck.”

The pair struggled to hold back their laughter, Tubbo letting Tommy help him climb, still feeling a little dizzy from his fever, but they both managed to hop over and began following Purpled down the street.

“What’s it like living in pure safety?” Tommy piped up after a few minutes of silence. He had never been good in silence, he hated it. Someone had to be talking or he’d end up ripping his hair out or just blatantly screaming.

Purpled was walking slightly ahead of them, glancing back with a confused expression glazing over his features, “What? Just because we’re in walls doesn’t mean we’re always safe. It wasn’t always like that. I wasn’t always in those walls either.”

“It’s different in there than it is out here. I mean, walking in there you don’t have to have any weapons, you can be as loud as you want, you have food all ready for you and shit, out here?” Tommy spun slowly as he walked, taking in everything, “It’s all different out here. You’d never last a day out here.”

“Oh yeah? I’ve killed zombies before, I’ve been out here ALONE before! I bet you havent,” he retorted, wafting his hand in his direction, ignoring Tommy who was still flipping him off since they got over the wall.

The streets were almost completely empty, no sign of life. There was a bit of rubbish here and there, some stains of blood, but not a single car was in sight.  
The houses on the sides of the roads looked like they had been torn apart, glass smashed, zombies roaming around letting out their creepy low moans.

Why did they always sound like they were in pain? It always sounded like they were asking for help—

“How long have you been here then?” Tubbo dragged Tommy from his thoughts, his hand slipping into his brothers. He noticed him zoning out, giving him a smile to let him know it’s okay. 

The other boy fidgeted with a pocket knife, shrugging his shoulders, “Two years or so? Not sure. As long as it has been here I think. I lost count, it’s not a big deal. They found me in an abandoned house, I was hungry and alone, they helped me out. Not a big deal.”

Tubbo smiled, “They seem like nice people so far!” He let out a quiet ‘ow’ as Tommy elbowed him in the ribs, rolling his eyes.

“Who helped you out? Can’t say if it were me in their shoes I’d help you,” he smirked, drinking up the way Purpled flashed him an irritated grimace, tapping his blade.

“Hannah found me first, with Karl. They uh... Hannah fixed me up and then next thing I know, I was led to that shithole.”

“You’d prefer somewhere else?” Tubbo questioned furthur.

“Yes and no... I’d prefer the world was back to normal,” he openly admits, spotting a zombie that was way too close for comfort, “But atleast I’m not in DSMP. Now that place seems like YOU deserve to be there!” He points to Tommy before beelining straight for the nearby zombie.

Tommy didn’t have time to question him furthur, watching as Purpled surrounded the zombie like a hunter stalking its prey, managing to get behind it and grab it by its hair, sticking the blade into it’s skull without a second of hesitation, watching as it hit the ground with a harsh thud, looking to the blood on his hand and blade and swiping it on his jeans, shrugging his satchel back over his shoulder.  
He gave the corpse a light kick, making a grunt of acceptance, proud of himself as he turned his gaze back to the two boys, staring at him.

“What? What’s the big deal?”

“How... How’d you do it so fuckin’ easily, are you a psycho?” Tommy spat, tightening his grip on Tubbo’s hand as he watched for any movement in the zombies body, deep down, disappointed when he saw nothing.

The boy looked from the zombie to Tommy, seemingly confused that Tommy was upset, tilting his head slightly, “It’s... It’s not a person, you know that right? It’s a monster, it’s brain doesn’t work properly, heart doesn’t pump. They aren’t real people, Tommy.”

That hit a little harder than Tommy expected.

Tommy’s foot was mere seconds away from one of the crawling Zombie’s face, Tubbo’s knife being dug into its skull as the smaller boy looked up at him, confused.

“Ever since— ever since Dad died you’ve been like this,” Tubbo whispered.

“Like what?” He instantly got defensive, resting the palm of his hand on his belt “I haven’t been any different!”

Tubbo stood up “Yes! Yes you have! It’s as if you— you like them! I don’t— I don’t understand but this isn’t the first time I’ve had to stop you from getting eaten like— like this!”

His blue eyes glanced down towards the floor “Shut up. Nothing is different.”

“He’s right, isn’t he Tommy? You don’t think that?” Gently Tubbo was pulling on his hand.

Tommy nodded “Of course— of course fuckin’ not, are you insane?! I just— They’re fuckin’ creepy and shit I’m not gonna kill them if they don’t fuck with me.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you reached for it just then,” he pointed to his arm, which Tommy quickly retracted, shoving it deep into his pocket, huffing.

The other boy quirked a brow, looking to Tubbo. His brother seemed uncomfortable with the stare, so Tommy protectively stepped infront of him, glaring at Purpled as a warning.  
Purpled backed off, shoving his pocket knife back into his satchel, resting his hands behind his head as he walked.  
“Fine, let’s go. This way, idiots.”

Tommy felt upset, he wasn’t sure why as his attention was drawn back to the zombies, his heart felt like it was hurting as he stared at its corpse, looking around to spot the small group of stragglers of zombies, only tearing his eyes away from them as Tubbo gently pulled him along, his big blue eyes burning into him with intense worry.  
Fuck.  
Tubbo was going to bring it up later, wasn’t he?  
He didn’t want to talk about it.

He wasn’t going crazy!

“I’m fine, big man,” he muttered, clearing his throat “So what is this place of yours you’re taking us to, then?”

“My safe space, so you’re an asshole for forcing me to take you there. It’s a hideout, I just... I just go there when I need to think and stuff, that’s all,” he explained, his voice a lot calmer now, stopping in his tracks and pointing left, “Here we are.”

They were at a small river, stepping on the stepping stones, which Tommy had to piggyback Tubbo over, just so he didn’t slip. He was still unsteady on his feet, so balancing on slippy stones was definitely a set up for disaster.  
As soon as they crossed, they were met with a house, wooden pikes surrounding it, blocking it off from the zombies that could potentially get close.  
It looked relatively safe, although the house didn’t look in good shape. The windows smashed, wooden boards up as replacement. 

“Come over here, they can’t climb up this,” he motioned for them to follow, climbing onto some heavy boxes and jumping in, landing on their feet, taking a look at it.

“Not very hidden for a hide out now, is it?” Tommy joked, barking out a laugh.

Purpled looked at him, embarrassed, quickly heading to the door and opening it, holding it open for Tubbo and then letting go as soon as Tommy attempted to enter, the boy screeching in rage, which just made Purpled want to annoy him even more.

Walking in, it was like every other house nowadays, except the stairs had been blocked off, and looking closer, Tommy could see that someone had tried to go up and collapsed the floor. It was probably a good idea it was blocked off.  
One of the rooms were blocked off too, but again, he didn’t really care. There was probably a good reason for it, so he wasn’t interested in finding out.  
There were books and paper everywhere, it really looked as if it had been ransacked.  
Which, knowing that Purpled had been here with other people, it probably had been.

Stepping into the only room they seemed to be allowed in, Tommy was surprised to see that it... Genuinely looked nice.

There were Christmas rainbow lights up around the ceiling, although most of them were broken and didn’t turn on, the battery life not very well.   
A purple bedsheet covering the window— or well what remained of the window, giving the room some weird purple lighting from the sun.  
There was a leather couch too, and as much as it looked worn out and used, it looked comfortable, a few plushies and pillows thrown around the room. 

Purpled immediately slumped into a bean bag, which definitely had a hole in it, throwing out his arms, “Welcome to the safe zone!” He said cheerfully.

Tommy let go of Tubbo, watching as the brunette immediately made his way over to the stacks of board games in the corner, his eyes gleaming in wonder, “Woah! How did— You have so many games! When did you get all of these?!”

“Oh, Quackity had been collecting them. He got too busy to play, so I brought some of them here—“

“This isn’t even all of them?! Holy crap!” Tubbo gasped, searching through the games, tapping his hands excitedly against the boxes, pleased to discover they were all in good condition.

Tommy just simply watched, sitting on the couch and hugging his knees to his chest, giving himself a moment just to take in the whole room, the whole fact that someone had the time, and more importantly, felt safe enough to create such a nice hangout spot.  
He truly didn’t think it’d be possible in this times. God, this place was proving him so wrong in so many ways.

He hated it, but he was starting to like it here.

Even if Erect was a fucking asshole.

“Who did you make it with? Are they still here?” Tommy asked, hesitant as he did so, watching and waiting for Purpled’s reaction.

He felt a little guilty as a flash of hurt was seen in his ears, the other quickly shaking his head and sinking furthur into the bean bag, shrugging his shoulders lazily.

“Dunno. Two of them went to DSMP for whatever the hell those freaks wanted them for. That was last year. The others...” he smacks a smile on his lips “Well, what happens to everyone else you never see again.”

Tommy got the point, nodding in understanding and looking down to his hands.   
Loss sucked, he knew. He still missed Philza every day, sometimes he woke up and forgot he was gone.  
What was it like to lose more than one person?

He... He knew. But he cut that out, it was more of a fuzzy memory than Philza’s death. His dad’s death fucked him up.  
His real parents... Well... His brain sort of cut that out.   
He hoped he’d remember it perfectly one day...  
Or did he? Did he even want to remember?  
Before he could delve too deeply into his thoughts, Tubbo jumped up to his feet.

“I don’t care if you guys hate each other or whatever, but I’m bored so I’ve got a suggestion,” Tubbo chirped happily, slamming a box onto the teatable in the middle of all of them, grinning “Let’s play monopoly!”

“Oh god I haven’t played this in like— a year.”

“I used to play this a lot, I think,” Tommy blinked, “I remember it though! I’ll fuckin’ beat you assholes easy!”

“Oh you’re on, British boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your guys’ theories are so fun to read! You guys are so cool what the heck! ^_^ Thank you for all the lovely comments <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Flashback! Young Tommy and Tubbo are reunited at the beginning of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR PANIC ATTACKS, SELF HARM (hitting) AND DISSOCIATION!

Tommy’s footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, his heavy breathing filling his ears as he ran, painfully aware of how silent it was.  
His chest hurt so bad— everything hurt— why did he feel so tired?

No— no he had to keep running, he can’t stop now. His mom said keep running, he’s not going to stop. Tubbo was meant to be here, Tubbo and his parents and then they can go back and save his mom!  
Tommy began to slow down, stopping very suddenly and staring blankly down to the floor.  
His mom wasn’t there to go back and save. There was no point. He’d have to stay with Tubbo and his family, that was the only option he had now.

He flinched, his eyes trailing down to Betty’s collar, the tears beginning to spill past his cheeks, letting out a shaky breath, gulping. It hurt so bad.   
It hurt so bad— why did they leave? Why did they have to leave?  
His mum got bit, his dad disappeared, his dogs were gone, what next? He was gonna get eaten?   
Shuddering, he didn’t want to even think about it. 

His mother left him a street away, telling him to run to the hospital, that Tubbo was there, so of course he went! He missed his Tubzo, and he’d be safe with them too. He missed Tubbo so much.  
Why... Why did everything have to be so awful.

The lights were flickering, sparks flying and Tommy just wanted to curl up and cry, it was all so scary.  
It didn’t make sense that the hospital was empty. Where were the doctors? Where were the patients?  
He let out a squeak as he heard a low moan, his brain instantly going to ‘that’s where they are’ as he made his way slowly towards the chained up doors.  
Looking through the glass, his heart stopped.

It was a hallway, full of zombies. So god damn many zombies, he wasn’t able to count. It made sense that the groans and moans were so loud, they were all stored in some hallway for... God knows what reason.  
Why? Why did they do that? Couldn’t the doctors save them? Why didn’t the doctors save them? Did they...

Did they let all the patients die on purpose?

Tommy backed up slowly, raising his shaky hands to his face, trying to wipe away at the tears staining his cheeks, whimpering quietly to himself.  
He jumped out of his skin as something grabbed his shoulder, immediately whipping around, face to face with a zombie.

It’s skin was peeling from its face, blood and gore staining its shirt. It had been a woman, an old woman at that, and Tommy couldn’t help but scream in pure terror, managing to slip out of his hoodie before the zombie could snatch him up, hyperventilating as he scrambled to his feet, legging it back, straight down the hallway in the direction he had come from.  
His heart was pounding in his head, his chest hurt.

He wanted his mum.

He wanted his dad.

He wanted Tub—

His thoughts were rushed to a halt as he slammed into something, both him and the person hitting the floor with a thud. Tommy immediately began sobbing, kicking and thrashing about desperately, shaking his head.  
“PLEASE— PLEASE DON’T EAT ME PLEASE—“ he wailed.

“Tom— Tommy?!”

He felt gentle hands take his, slowly blinking to see a familiar brown haired blue eyed boy staring at him, his pupils dilated.  
The boys didn’t hesitant, Tommy felt himself melt into his warm embrace as sobs wrecked his body, shoving his head against Tubbo’s chest, feeling himself slowly begin to calm down as he heart the faint beats of his heart.  
He could feel Tubbo’s body shaking, the crying releasing both their tensions as they held one another, their grip tight, as if letting go would cause the other to just disappear.

Tommy tried to speak, but his voice fell into unintelligible voice cracks, raising his hands to Tubbo’s cheeks, pushing their foreheads up against each other as his chest heaved, trying to catch his breath.  
Tubbo sobbed, nodding, as if understanding the pain his best friend felt.

“Tommy— Tommy you’re bleeding—“ he whispered, pulling the blond into a hug, leading him away from the hallway, opening the door and closing it just as fast, pushing the bed up against it. 

They let themselves slip to the floor, desperately clinging to one another, Tubbo’s teary red blotchy face full of concern for his best friend, pulling away to rest his hands on his shoulders, his lip quivering, “Tommy— Are you— You hurt?”

Hiccuping, Tommy shook his head, letting out a pained whine as he fell back against Tubbo’s chest, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Tubzo— Tubzo you’re alive!” He whispered.

“Did— did you see my mum at all, Tommy? I— I don’t know where anyone is—“ his voice fell quiet, nervously glancing towards the door, deciding it would be better to crawl beneath the other bed in the room, pulling Tommy with him, curling up slightly as he yanks the blanket off the bed, pulling it over the two of them.

Tommy shook his head.

Tubbo winced, but nodded, his eyes catching the small glint of silver, his whole face dropping as he caught sight of the collar, meeting Tommy’s heartbroken expression, “... Where— Are your— your dad? Your—“

“Just— Just me,” his voice cracked, the tears flooding even harsher now, “it’s just me.”

His best friend, once again, wrapped him up in a tight hug, wiping away the dried blood on his face, forcing a smile on his lips, “You— Just us. Just us, not you, us.”

They cried, glad to be back together as they huddled for comfort and safety, trying to ignore the groans and moans of zombies just outside the door.  
Hoping that someone would come to their rescue. 

Little did they know, a bucket hat wearing man was about to begin his search inside the hospital.

A few hours passed with him, Purpled and Tubbo playing Monopoly and a variety of other games, and Tommy had finally gotten tired of losing every single game to the apparent game master Tubbo, so they all decided to head back.  
Tommy stayed silent this time as he watched Purpled kill any stragglers wandering around.  
Even though it made him extremely uncomfortable for a reason he didn’t really get.

Tommy tucked Tubbo carefully back into the bed, grinning down at him, “There, dickhead. That better?”

Tubbo coughed into his hand, but nodded, giving a soft hum as a response, closing his eyes. The blond rolled his eyes, but gently placed the damp flannel over his forehead, making sure he was comfortable before sinking into the chair.  
He noticed that Wilbur and Fundy weren’t back yet, but he said nothing.  
They were probably bonding with the woman, he didn’t care.  
They were probably in love or some shit.  
How long does it take for someone to get over a dead girlfriend?  
Were Wilbur and Sally even dating? They used to be apparently, but did they get back together?

Tommy had so many questions that if he asked he would probably get decked for.

He fiddled with Tubbo’s bee keychain, inspecting it carefully. He wanted to get so many cool things. Maybe the next time they all sneak out they can go to a cool place, find some cool ass things and he can begin collecting shit.  
For some reason, he had always wanted to start a collection.  
Maybe some vinyls? That sounded fun.  
Tubbo could start a bee collection.

His head was so full of so many thoughts, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about the zombies.  
Tommy was really surprised Tubbo hadn’t immediately bombarded him with questions about it, especially seen as he had been so upset about it before.

It wasn’t his fault. Something about them scared him, but not like a normal person would be scared.  
It felt as if they were speaking to him, they were trying to draw him in, get him to... Help them?  
The more he thought about it, the creepier it got. That time where he got hurt by those strangers, and how those zombies felt as if they were calling to him, telling him to join them...

Should he—

No.

“Shut up,” he muttered to himself, rubbing his temple, quickly looking to Tubbo just to make sure he was asleep. He could feel the anxiety begin to build up in his chest, the same paranoia he got every single time he thought about it.  
His hands were shaking, they felt so bony, uncomfortable, like his skin wasn’t their, leaving behind skeletons—  
Oh. He was having a panic attack.

‘You’re okay, Tommy.’

Stop.

‘I’m here for you.’

Stop it.

‘Please, Tommy, come join—‘

Tommy hit his head, hard with his wrist, hitting himself right in the temple, his vision blurring for the briefest of moments, letting out a shuddery breath, raising his hand, readying to do it again—  
Forced to stop when a hand wrapped around his arm, glancing up to see Techno, eyeing him suspiciously.

His brother seemed to notice the state he was in, sighing and crouching down beside him, moving his hand to Tommy’s, giving it three gentle squeezes.  
“Can you take some deep breaths— uh— breathe with me.”  
He sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly as he watched Techno trace gentle circles on the inside of his palm, not meeting his eyes.

They sat in silence until Tommy had finally evened out his breathing, calming down almost instantly. As much as Techno was shit at it, it made him so happy that he’d even try. Just having his pink haired idiot brother there was calming enough.  
Tommy blinked a few times, distantly aware he was beginning to dissociate, not sure what he could do to help.  
He only knew what dissociation was because Wilbur had taught him when he was sat down to talk about mental health.  
Every month or so, Wilbur did it with all of them.

He didn’t even feel like he was there, he knew Techno was talking, but his brain wasn’t making sense of it, and he did want to pay attention, he really did.   
He let himself close his eyes, feeling extremely exhausted.

Techno gently brushed his fingers through his brothers hair, speaking about... Well he wasn’t sure. But he knew his brother was talking, and that was all he needed to know he was safe.

Techno had been planning on scolding his brothers after he realised they had left the room. He immediately went to go found them, hiding as he followed a bit further behind them.  
He had seen Purpled kill the zombie, and was extremely confused when Tommy had gotten stressed about it.  
Maybe Technoblade needed to pay more attention to his little brothers and their reactions to the fucking monsters.

Once they arrived to Purpled’s hideout, he decided that they were safe enough, especially when he spotted that they were playing a game together.  
Something about seeing Tommy and Tubbo’s eyes glistening with excitement, the way they laughed and yelled at one another.  
They deserved to be kids. It made him soft in a way nobody else could. Only those stupid fucking kids could warm his cold heart, huh?

He had left, but planned on scolding them when they had gotten back!  
But walking in seeing Tommy hit himself right in the head? That immediately sent him into panic mode, rushing to his brothers side to stop him from causing any serious harm to himself.   
Wilbur was better at dealing with helping Tommy through his panic attacks, Techno wasn’t great at it, but he tried anyway.

He was gonna have to talk to Wilbur about Tommy. This wasn’t normal, and Tommy clearly needed to let this out somehow.  
His eyes turned to the swords in the corner of the room, remembering what Niki had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting chapter, huh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> The sleepy bois are finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR SORT OF TORTURE TOWARDS THE END!

When Wilbur came back into the room to see that Techno was tucking in a sniffling Tommy into the bed with Tubbo, he was a little caught off guard to say the least.  
Tommy was never fully open with his feelings, he rarely cried. He was similar to Techno in that way.  
His twin had flashed him a look, one that meant that they needed to talk, which made him feel even more confused and worried.  
Gently, he tucked his sleeping son into his own bed, running his fingers through his hair and planting a kiss against his forehead, before pulling away and stepping out of the room with Technoblade, closing the door behind them.

“What’s happened?” Wilbur asked worriedly, crossing his arms.

Techno sighed, looking back in, “Honestly I’m not one hundred percent sure, but I have a feeling it has something to do with everything catching up on him. We may need to keep a closer eye on him— specifically how he looks at the dead.”

“What?”

“I followed them earlier. They snuck out. I’m not surprised, I was expecting them to cause trouble by now, but that’s not what I’m worried about,” pinching his brows, he went on “Tommy was upset when the kid, Purpled I think his name was, killed a zombie.”

Wilbur felt himself grow pale, nervously pulling on his sleeves, “What? Are you— Are you sure he wasn’t just worried the kid could of gotten hurt?”

Techno shook his head, narrowing his eyes downcasted to the ground, “Nope. I’m sure. You should have seen his face, the kid was... Tommy was disappointed that Purpled killed it. Tubbo’s told me before he was acting weird about the dead, I didn’t see it. Now I do.”

Wilbur would be lying if he said Tubbo hadn’t told him too, hadn’t warn him, been anxious about it.  
God, he really should listen more to his little brothers. If they didn’t catch onto it now, god knows what could of happened in the future.   
One day Tommy could... He could mistake a zombie for someone, or maybe he’d think they’re alive he— he didn’t wanna risk it. He didn’t want to risk it.

They needed to talk to Tommy, Wilbur needed him to realise that the zombies were dead, they weren’t real people.

Wilbur, with a sharp intake a breath, nodded, giving Techno a soft smile, “I suppose the therapy sessions are going to have to be more frequent.”

Techno scoffed, rolling his eyes, “Okay.”

Wilbur didn’t sleep that night. Instead, watching over Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy as they all snored, sleeping somewhat peacefully.  
He had to hold back his tears when Tommy kept whispering in his sleep for his dad, and he wanted nothing more than to bring Philza back to life, bring them together again. Maybe then he’d understand more about how to talk to Tommy about his feelings.

He had finally began to feel tired, when someone gently rapped their knuckles against the door. Techno woke up almost instantly, cursing himself for being a light sleeper, while Wilbur sighed softly, giving him a tired smile as he pushed himself to his feet, opening the door to see Eret, a soft grin on his lips.

“Hello Wilbur,” he greeted, his voice deeper than usual, he probably had not long woken up.

He nodded slightly, yawning, “Yeah, Morning Eret... Any reason you’re...?”

“You’re free to leave if you’d like. I trust you and that Tubbo is immune, so I don’t mind at all if you stay. I know you were wanting to leave, so I don’t mind. Your brothers seem to be enjoying it here,” he held out his hand “I think you’d help us a lot here in L’manberg, if you’d like.”

Wilbur paused.

He hadn’t thought too much about it. But staying here?... They could take this time to recover emotionally, from all the trauma and pain they had been through.   
Especially now with Tommy showing some... Not great signs of his mental health. Was that something that they could help with?   
There was a possibility that Tommy’s state would just worsen, that he could somehow get himself into a mess, the zombies— Wilbur shuddered just thinking about it. Staying in walls, where he couldn’t see any zombies, he couldn’t kill any zombies, and no zombies could hurt him? That was the safest option.

This was the best for his family.

Imagining a future, holding Fundy on a rocking chair, sitting outside their home as they watched Tubbo and Tommy chasing each other around, Techno farming with others... He wanted that future for them. He wanted that for them all so bad. 

“We’d love to stay, we’ll help out any way we can,” Wilbur spoke confidently, even though feeling Techno’s eyes burn into his back made him feel a bit awkward.

Eret seemed to be pleased with his response, nodding, “Well then, I suppose you’d like to be shown your home?”

Wilbur paused at that, “What?”

“You didn’t think you’d have to stay here in this room, did you?” He laughed softly, “When you’re all ready, I’ll show you!”

Eret parted ways, telling him to meet him outside before he left. Closing the door, he turned around, giving Techno a look.  
The pinkette didn’t seem as annoyed as Wilbur had suspected he would be, in fact, he looked sort of pleased.  
Wilbur cocked his head slightly, crossing his arms.

“I think it’d be a good idea for us to... Uh. Start fresh,” Techno said “For them.”

They both looked to the sleeping boys, Wilbur could feel his heart swell with joy, just seeing them sleeping peacefully made him soft.  
“You’re right. It’s all for them.”

“Dad would be proud of you, you know?”

Wilbur looked up to his brother, blinking in surprise. He went to argue, but Techno cut him off.

“You’ve- we’ve kept them alive this long, ourselves included. Now you’re raising a son too... Philza, our real dad, he’d be so proud of us. So proud of you.”

The brunette choked back a laugh, rubbing his neck nervously, “Shut up man, it’s way too early for this.”

“Yeah. It is... Now let’s wake them up so we can go see how good this new house really is. I dibs the biggest room.”

Tubbo and Tommy were practically bouncing with excitement as they followed behind Eret, Techno and Wilbur, excitedly bickering about rooms, how big it could be, what it looked like— wondering out loud if they could paint it and what kind of decorations they’d give it.

Wilbur smiled softly over his shoulder, turning to look to Eret, “Are you sure this isn’t a hassle?”

Shaking his head, the taller man let out a low chuckle, “Of course not. In fact, the day you arrived Niki was telling me how we should prepare for you guys to stay. Everyone here was excited to have more people. There’s only three bedrooms, I do have to warn you of that, so maybe the kids will have to share.”

He hugs in understanding, “That’s completely fine. They prefer to stay together anyway, so that works out fine.”

They stopped outside a smaller looking house, and it felt like it was too good to be true.  
Tommy and Tubbo froze, staring at the building, their mouths agape in shock, full on excitement. Before Wilbur could even say anything to them, they bolted straight inside, screeching.  
“HOLY SHIT! BIG MAN WE’RE SHARING, LETS GET THE BIGGEST ROOM!”

Techno followed after, yelling after them, “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I’VE ALREADY DIBS THE BIGGEST ROOM!”

Wilbur watched his family argue, disappearing into their new home with an amused chuckle, glancing to his side to look at Eret, gently shaking his hand, “Thank you, Eret. I’d like to talk more but I think I want to spend some time with them... This is uh— the first time in a long time we—“

“No need to explain, I’m happy I can give you all a safe space to stay together. That’s all I aim for here in L’manberg. Make sure you stop by for more checkups on you all when needed, Hannah is free nearly all the time, and when she’s not? Hbomb is around.”

“Thank you again, Eret—“

“Oh, before you go—“ he smirked “There’s hot water. The oven works. There’s food in the cupboards.”

“Oh Eret I could fucking kiss you,” Wilbur laughed, shaking his hand, before spinning on his heel, tickling Fundy as they both laughed, following their brothers.

It was as beautiful as Wilbur had imagined, stepping into the kitchen, it was perfect. The walls were empty, he assumed it was so they could fill it themselves with whatever they wanted. The couch’s seemed comfortable, with soft pillows and a good few plushies.  
There was a board game as well, resting in the middle of the room.

Technoblade was already in-front of the large bookshelves, running his finger down the bridge of one of the books, whistling softly, “Wow. Sun Tzu, the art of war... I didn’t think I’d find this.”

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” Wilbur beamed, looking to Fundy, who was now babbling and fussing, trying to get out of Wilbur’s arms.  
Gently, he put his son down, watching in shock as Fundy scrambled to his feet, running— RUNNING over to a plushie, picking it up and showing it to him.

“BOO! BOO!” Fundy squealed, jumping up and down, surprisingly stable on his feet as he giggled with innocent joy. In his hands a half while and black teddy bear, that was extremely fluffy.  
It had definitely been washed, and whoever left it for them, Wilbur swore he would hug them so tightly.

He had never seen his son so excited, happy to be running too! God he was so happy.

“DADDY, BOO!” He gently pulled on Wilbur’s sleeve, shaking the teddy bear.

“It is! It really is! Wow!” He joked, smiling sweetly, although he had no idea why Fundy thought it reminded him of Boo?... he wiped his thoughts, closing his eyes, then smirking “You better start running, Fundy! Daddy’s gonna get’cha!”

Fundy looked scared for a moment, backing up, his arms tightly wrapping around the teddy bear.  
Before he heard Techno clear his voice, gasping as the pink haired man stepped infront of him.

“Don’t worry, Fundy, let’s run away from the monster together,” he spoke in a monotone voice, which made Wilbur wheeze, he could never take him seriously.  
Techno caught him off guard as he scooped up Fundy into his arms and shoved Wilbur into the couch.

Fundy screamed, laughing his head off as he kicked his legs, letting Techno carry him and run into another room, throwing the youngest onto the bed and picking up another book.  
The little boy began jumping up and down, giggling as he shook the teddy bear, whom he had now named Boo.  
“TECHIE— TECHIE IS STRONG!” He yelled.

Techno huffed out a laugh under his breath, glancing over to him, trying to hold back his genuine happiness, “Am I?”

“SOOO STRONG! DADDY STRONG TOO! BUT TECHIE STRONG STRONG TIMES— TIMES— TIMES A... LOT!”

Wilbur frowned as he leant against the door, “What the fuck, that’s hurt my feelings Fundy!” He whined, dramatically slipping against the doorframe, pretending to collapse onto his knees “My heart! I’m so upset!”

The youngest looked conflicted, looking to the teddy bear, then back to Techno, then to Wilbur. His bottom lip beginning to quiver, sniffling.  
His father was back on his feet in a split second, lifting Fundy up into the air and blowing rapsberrys onto his belly, letting him giggle and wiggle in his arms, his big brown eyes meeting Wilbur’s, gently grabbing his face.

“Daddy not crying! Mwah!” He kissed his dad’s cheek, and Wilbur melted, hugging him tightly.

They could be a family here.

Tubbo slumped into the bed, laughing softly as he sunk into the surprisingly soft mattress, closing his eyes, “Wow. Tommy this— This is so cool!”

Tommy was inspecting every corner of the room, his big blue eyes wide with curiosity in such a childlike manner, picking up one of the plushies of a dog off the bed, a tiny smile tugging at his lips, looking back to Tubbo, who looked so peaceful, “Tubzo, doesn’t this feel like back before everything?”

“Mhm! Except you know, without the electronics and stuff. But it’s nice! I can’t remember feeling safe like this,” he opens his eyes, sitting up and crossing his legs, resting his hands in his lap, “The more important question is— are you happy?”

Tommy frowned slightly, flashing a nervous smile, “Huh? Course I am, Big man—“

“I’m only asking because I... I know how bad you’ve wanted something like this before. We’re together and we’re safe and— I just wanted to make sure you’re happy!” 

The blond looked down to the bed, taking a moment to just look around the room, standing still. Laughing, he nodded, looking back to him, “Yeah. Yeah I’m really happy, Tubzo.”  
He found himself wrapping his arms around his brother, sinking into his embrace, squeezing his eyes shut as they held one another tightly.

This was it...

They were finally safe.

Dream threw open the door to the basement, his face devoid of emotion as he held up a torch, carefully making his way down the metal steps, the echoes the only noise in the complete silence, wandering in the darkness.  
As he got to the bottom, he threw a piece of bread onto the floor, sighing as he shoved his now free hand back into his pocket, pulling out a small pocket knife.

“You done sulking now, Sam?” He said softly, crouching down infront of the huddled up figure, a psychoctic smile on his face as he held the blade against the man’s jaw, “You going to listen to me now, Sammy boy?”

The man glared at him, his grey eyes full of rage, but a flash of fear. Dream had him exactly where he wanted him.  
A few threats here and there, and Sam was like an obedient dog, not wanting to speak against him even once.

“You need to get back to building soon. You know that right?”

Sam flinched as the blade was pushed closer against his skin, seething through his teeth as he raised his neck, “Just don’t— don’t hurt anyone and I will.”

“Awe, Sam, you do know you have no control over me, don’t you?... Well, maybe I’ll consider listening to you, after all, you have been a lot of help to me. I do need more help though, and unfortunately you don’t get a choice in this,” he sighed, picking up the piece of bread off the floor.

“You see, Sam, I need this to go faster. Which means I need more people, so unfortunately, you’re going to have to pay a visit to L’manberg again! Unless, of course, we go to the badlands... I’m sure Puffy would love to help out—“

“Please stop,” Sam’s voice broke.

Dream glared, smacking Sam across the head, snatching him by his face, squeezing his cheeks, “Don’t you DARE interrupt me again... You’re lucky I’m in a good mood. We have some newbies in L’manberg, so good for you! You can make new friends! Lets just hope we don’t have to make an example out of someone again, do we?”

Sam looked horrified, his mess of green hair falling in his face, but he nodded anyway, his body shivering.

“Good, good pet. I’ll see you in the morning. Eat up, we’ve got a long journey ahead of us in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking, readers?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Tommy has a nightmare, but big brother Wilbur is there to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR DISCUSSION OF MENTAL HEALTH!
> 
> A well needed chapter.   
> You are not a burden for your thoughts <3

‘Please join us.’

‘Don’t listen to them, Tommy’

‘Join us, save us.’

‘Tommy you’re safe’

‘SAVE US TOMMY’

Tommy jolted upright in bed, letting out a short cry, smacking his hand over his mouth before he could wake up Tubbo.

It was nice, being in a home that wasn’t actively falling apart, that he wasn’t worried about standing up and possibly falling through the floor.  
But it was still weird, being in a new place. His thoughts were scary, what if these people were dangerous?   
He didn’t trust them at all.

Okay. 

Maybe he did trust Purpled a little bit, but not a lot. Sure, he showed him his secret place, the place that apparently nobody else knew about. Other than his friends, that by the sounds of it, weren’t here on this Earth anymore.  
But everyone else had yet to gain their trust, not completely. Eret had given them a house, but why? Why did they give it to them so easily, so fast? It made no sense.  
Why was Niki trying to get close to Wilbur and Technoblade?  
She did know they were HIS brothers, not hers, right?

Maybe he was clingy.

He looked to the other bed, where Fundy was currently sleeping. His arms wrapped around his teddy bear, Boo, sleeping peacefully. His hair all curly and messy as he rolled around under his covers, letting out soft squeaking sounds, probably dreaming.  
Tubbo and him still shared a bed. There were only two, and Fundy was okay with sleeping alone now, so he was taking up the other bed.  
Not that he minded really, in fact, he’d probably be even more stressed if he hadn’t of shared a bed with him. 

Tommy was so used to it now, waking up just to be instantly comforted by his brother, it was the only thing keeping him sane right now.  
With shaky hands, he pulled the covers off of himself, letting his bare feet hit the floor, tucking Tubbo back in before backing up.  
He wanted to see Wilbur. He needed his big brother right now, even though it was embarrassing. His legs felt so shaky, sort of numb in a way as he walked to the bedroom door, silently opening it and walking into the hallway, closing the door behind him as quietly as he possibly could.

Now he just had to figure out which bedroom was Wilbur’s... Although it wouldn’t really matter if he went to Techno, they were both his big brothers that made him feel safe, but right now, Wilbur was the person he needed.  
His brother was good at giving him the comfort he needed, it was as if he could read his god damn mind.  
Tommy didn’t care if that was the case, he trusted Wilbur with his whole heart.

He stopped outside of the white bedroom door, letting out a nervous laugh, raising his knuckles, ready to knock, halting himself.  
Was he really going to be a big baby and go to Wilbur after having some dumb nightmare? That was what kids do. He was a big man, not a fucking baby.  
This was something Fundy should do, not him. This was stupid for him to do.  
Did Wilbur even want to know how he was feeling? After all, he had his own problems, he was still grieving over Sally. Tommy could never truly understand what Wilbur was feeling, just like how Wilbur could never understand how he was feeling.

What if he made Wil feel worse? And then what? They’d both be feeling like pure shit and it would be all his god damn fault.  
He was such a bad brother.

An awful brother.

He just wanted help, he just wanted someone to tell him it would be okay, that he was safe. He wanted to be told that he wasn’t crazy, that he wasn’t batshit insane.   
Why was it so hard for him to see that they were monsters? Why was he so drawn to them?  
He flinched, letting out a quiet ‘ouch’, looking down to see his red sore hand. He had been unknowingly pinching himself, which made him feel even more embarrassed.  
He was such an idiot, he should just go back before Wilbur—

The door handle clicked, pulling open to reveal a wary eyed, sleepy Wilbur Soot, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the darkness, blinking slowly to see Tommy.  
He immediately seemed more awake than he previously was, standing up straight.  
“Toms? Are you alright?”

Tommy opened his found, finding that his throat felt tight, closed off, gasping like a fish as he sniffled, finding his eyes burning trying to hold back his tears.  
Wilbur seemed to realise the reason he was quiet, giving him an understanding nod as he gently lead him into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
Wrapping his long slender arms around his brother, Tommy felt himself melt in his embrace, choking out a sob.

Being held in his brothers arms made him feel invincible, that not a single soul could reach him. Wilbur would protect him, after all.   
He leant into his brothers touch as Wilbur ran his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair, a sad smile on his face.

“Come on, Toms. You can sleep with me tonight, yeah?” He whispered, kissing the top of his head, pulling away to wipe away his brothers tears with his thumb, “Here we go.”

“I think I- I’m fucked— I’m fucked in the head, Wil,” Tommy’s voice cracked, sniffling as he let his brother wipe away his tears, “I’m fuckin’ crazy or some shit.”

“You’re not crazy...”

“I— I am! I fuckin’— feel sad whenever those dead fuckers are near me— I don’t like watching them die— that’s not normal! It’s like— like they talk to me, Wilby.”

The brunette furrowed his brow, sighing, motioning to his bed for Tommy to go and lay down, which he immediately went ahead and did, hiding under the covers, watching Wilbur light a candle, giving the room a dim lighting.  
Carefully, he clambered over Tommy, pulling the covers over the both of them, huddling in close to Tommy, opening his arms up to let the blonde into a cuddle.  
Tommy quickly sunk in, curling up in a ball, his hands loosely gripping onto Wilbur’s shirt.

His safe space.

“You’ve been through a lot, Tommy. Some of which even I don’t know about— Which is fine. I’d never force you to talk about your feelings, Tom, they’re yours, not mine,” Wilbur began speaking, tracing circles onto his back, “Trauma affects us in so many different ways, and unfortunately you’re experiencing some nasty effects of your trauma...”

“What— what? I don’t have trauma—“

“You... You lost your family, your biological family, at such a young age, you lost Dad, then you proceeded to almost lose your Tubbo. That’s all trauma, kiddo. There’s even more, I could go on, Toms. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, not at all. I have PTSD. I’m... I don’t speak about it often, it’s just not something that comes up, so I don’t really talk about it. But it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Mental health is important, you should NEVER be ashamed of admitting you’re not okay.”  
Wilbur smiled down at him.  
“I’m so proud of you for talking to me, Tommy.”

“I just— I just wanna stop feeling like this, Wilbur,” he whined slightly, and his cheeks reddened with embarrassment, even though Wilbur had told him not to feel embarrassed.   
He felt so stupid for crying, for being emotional.

“I know, Tommy, I know... I’m sorry I can’t fix everything like I want to, but I’ll always be here to hold you. You’re my Toms, and you know what? Dad would be so proud of you, Tommy. He’d be so fucking proud of how far you’ve come, how strong you are.”

Tommy hiccuped, the walls breaking down as he sobbed harder and harder, his whole body shaking with the hoarse crying into Wilbur’s chest, his arms snaking around his brothers waist, relieved to have him here by his side, that someone finally noticed he wasn’t okay.

“We’ll figure this out together, I promise. You’re not crazy because you see zombies that way, it just means... It just means we need to get you a little bit more help, that’s all. That’s not your fault, not at all. We can sort this out together,” he brushed Tommy’s hair behind his ear, humming quietly.

He was so glad Wilbur wasn’t mad at him, or angry about the way he thought about the zombies.  
Wilbur was so good to him.

Too good.

He didn’t deserve Wilbur—

“Whatever you’re thinking right now, stop it,” Wilbur quietly scolded him, pulling the blankets over them even more, “I love you, Tommy. Techno loves you. Tubbo loves you. Fundy loves you. We all love you so much, you aren’t a problem, the reason we’re here is so we can help you heal, both you and Tubbo. It’s not a problem, I promise you.”  
Tommy nodded, whimpering, but he slowly closed his eyes.  
“I’m so proud of you, Toms. I love you.”

“I love you too, Wilby.”

Tommy felt sleep beginning to take hold of him, tightening his grip on Wilbur, scared to let go. But his brother instead began tracing patterns on his back, his other hand carefully untangling any of his curls in his hair, humming a song that was very familiar to him for some reason.  
It was so calming.  
He felt so protected as he let himself slip into the darkness.

The sounds of birds singing and a cockerel crowing was what woke Tommy up. Blinking his heavy eyes from sleep, bringing his legs up to his chest as he yawned into his hand.  
He reached over, ready to hug Wilbur-  
But Wilbur wasn’t there.  
Immediately, the blond shot up in bed, staring at the empty space beside him, where Wilbur was meant to be.

“Wilby?” He whispered, looking around.

‘He’s with us’

‘Join us, Tommy’

Tommy slapped his hands over his ears, much more preferring the ringing noises over the voices, nervously swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, his bare feet padding against the wooden floorboards as he rushed to open the door, stepping out into the cold hallway.

He was hit with the scent of sweet food almost instantly, scrunching up his nose and sniffing.  
Someone was cooking something.

Peeking into his own bedroom as he cautiously made his way downstairs, he saw that both Tubbo and Fundy were both also gone, missing.  
They must of all forgotten about him.  
Was he that forgettable? Did they not want him?  
Oh god, he did actually upset Wilbur and now Wilbur didn’t want to ever see him again and now he was going to starve to death because he can’t waste their supplies they-

“TOMS! YOU AWAKE KIDDO?”

Tommy almost shrieked, jumping out of his skin, nervously shifting from foot to foot, pulling his sleeves over his hands as he stared down the stairs, his eyes meeting Wilbur’s, who had just peeked around the corner to call up for him.  
His calming brown eyes gleamed in excitement, a flashing on his face.

“We’re making pancakes. Come on kiddo, we’re doing this together,” he held out his hand up to his brother.

Tommy’s heart skipped a beat.

But he ran and took his hand without a second of hesitation.  
Entering the kitchen and joining Fundy and Tubbo at the table, laughing at their chant for food.  
When Wilbur gave Tommy extra pancakes, nobody said a word.

Although Fundy did steal some of his fathers. 

“Tommy seemed to be feeling much better today. I’m... I’m assuming you’ve spoken to him?” Niki piped up, wiping some flour from her face.

Wilbur nodded, sighing softly as he smiled at the table, tracing patterns into the wood with his nails, “Yeah. The kid will be fine, we spoke a lot about everything... He’s a strong kid. He’s got this.”

“You seem very happy today, Wilbur.”

Wilbur blinked, glancing up to Niki who was smiling at him. Fundy was on Niki’s hip, his face covered in some sort of chocolate mixture.  
Immediately after breakfast, the two boys had gone to play board games with Techno and Wilbur had picked up Fundy to go for a walk.  
Niki had offered to teach Wilbur how to bake, and she even offered helping out with Fundy!  
So of course, he took that opportunity as soon as it came up.  
He was still waiting to find the best opportunity to ask Niki about sword fighting with Tommy and Techno, after all the Pinkette had been talking about it earlier and sounded as excited as a monotone back could sound.

“I’m feeling really good actually... It’s weird to be able to finally say that,” he chuckled, resting his jaw on his hand “It’s been a long time since I’ve felt so calm and peaceful.”

Niki softened, giggling quietly as she used a handkerchief to wipe away some of the batter off of Fundy’s cheeks, putting him down on the floor as he babbled, running around the kitchen with Boo.  
“I’m very glad you’re here, then! I was worriedly for a bit that you would not want to stay... But I’m glad we were able to show you how great this place truly is.”

“You’re all a bit loopy, but what can I say? We’re all a bit loopy in this world. Besides, If what you say about DSMP is true, then I’d much rather be here than there.”

The woman let out a hum of acknowledgment as she slipped on her oven gloves, taking the tray of cupcake mixture and slapping it into the oven, checking the temperature before taking the gloves off, manuvering her way around the countertops to sit opposite Wilbur.  
Giggling as Fundy began to make airplane noises with the teddy bear.

“I’m glad he likes the bear.”

“Was it yours?”

“Oh— no no,” brushing her hair behind her ears, she fights back a smile “Actually, it belonged to a very good friend of mine. She travels a lot nowadays and she left this behind. Don’t worry, she’s a sweetheart, she wouldn’t mind.”  
She reached down, scooping Fundy up and sitting him on her lap.  
“Especially not since it belongs to this cutie!”

Fundy squeaked, snuggling into Niki’s chest, babbling some random odd words, without making any sense. He did quite enjoy mashing up words he knew and making sentences that just weren’t English.  
He shoved the bear’s foot in his mouth, spotting that his dad was staring at him. He giggled, clapping.

Wilbur winked at him, causing the ginger to squeal in even louder excitement, “Niki I had a very questions, uh, about supply runs?”

“Sure thing, Wil, ask up.”

“I’d like to pick up some books, teach Fundy some words, help him with his English and counting, all that shit I guess. He’s not as— He’s not as developed as kids his age should be and I don’t want to stutter that anymore than we already have living in this shithole of a world,” Wilbur spoke with his hands, rubbing his neck “So I was wondering if you had any idea where the closest school was? Me and Techno can go. We just need to get a few things, that’s all.”

Niki hummed quietly, furrowing her brows as she lost herself in her thoughts, bouncing Fundy on her knee, “Hm. Honestly, I am not too sure. We could ask Eret, I’m sure they know. We can see if they know anyone who has an idea, then we can travel together! That way, you two won’t get lost. It is pretty weird coming back here after all.”

Wilbur smiled, “You’d do that?”

“Of course,” she reached over, taking his hand “We’re friends now, Wilbur. Friends help each other.”

The brunette smiled, nodding, pausing in thought before grinning, “So I heard you have swords.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^ going hard on the fluff rn!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> The sleepy bois (- Techno but + Fundy and Purpled) bake cookies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late upload! Gosh I had so much sleep to catch up on aha! Thank you all for all the support so far! ^_^ I’m so appreciative of you all, you don’t understand!

Techno had woken up early that morning, Wilbur was shaken awake to the pink haired man telling him it was time for him to head out for the supply run.  
It had been a few weeks since they had arrived at L’manberg, they were starting to settle in perfectly.

Tommy and Tubbo were becoming good close friends with the boy called Purpled.  
Fundy was happier and louder now knowing that he wouldn’t get told off. Nobody scolded him when he screamed all day, because they enjoyed being able to be loud too.  
Wilbur was able to play his guitar and music for the first time in a while, returning back to writing his music.

Techno was the only one that wasn’t completely settled. Still on his feet, ready to do whatever.   
He was never one for staying in one place for a long time, especially when he could be fighting things, doing stuff out there. Wilbur understood, although he was a little worried and upset when Technoblade signed up for the runs.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Wilbur asked worriedly as he folded his arms, narrowing is eyes towards his twin brother.

Techno shrugged, lifting his rucksack onto his back and pulling his braid out of his face, “I’ll be safe, Wilbur. You know I can handle myself.”

“I know. It’s just been a while since—“

“It’s been two weeks. Almost three, that’s not enough time for me to forget to be safe and stay careful. Besides, I’ll be with those two. They look like they can handle themselves, so I won’t be endangering myself by saving their asses.”

Wilbur didn’t look convinced, but he nodded anyway, sighing “Why don’t you let me just come with you? You know we work together the best—“

“Because you don’t have a babysitter for one, Fundy needs you. Tommy and Tubbo also need you. I’m not ready to come back to chaos because there was nobody to keep the gremlins in check,” he sighed, gently resting his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder m, smirking “Besides, Technoblade never dies.”

He watched as Wilbur fought back a smile, shaking his head in disappointment, shoving his shoulder lightly, “Alright. Just don’t get yourself killed, man.”

“Again, Technoblade never dies. I’ll be back by tomorrow morning, afternoon at latest. I promise I won’t do risky things. You can trust me, Wilbur.”

“You promise?”

“I promise. I’m having too much fun in this chaos with you,” he joked, causing Wilbur to laugh.

Sapnap whistled, waving him over as Niki got into the car with them, “C’mon! Lets go man, we can’t waste daylight.”

Wilbur sighed, still not wanting to let go of his brother. Deep down, he was sad that they still had to leave the walls at some point every odd occasion.  
He’d much rather it was him than Techno, in any situation.   
His brother was strong though, probably the strongest person here, which definitely helped to calm his nerves.

The pair of them hugged quickly— well, he hugged his brother and he let him, before pulling away. Watching the pink haired man open the car door and slam it shut behind him.  
He smacked the roof of the car a few times, before falling back, scooping up Fundy who had come with him to say goodbye.

“BYE BYE TECHIE!” The ginger screeched as the car left through the gates, his grin widening at the sight of Techno’s arm waving through the window.  
Fundy refused to leave until the car was no longer in sight, letting Wilbur put him back down.

“I miss Techie,” Fundy whispered, nervously fidgeting with his sleeves.

Wilbur frowned, gently slipping his hand into his sons, “He’ll be home soon! Remember? Uncle Techno is the strongest guy ever!”

Fundy nodded, but he still looked uncomfortable, falling back into silence. He hadn’t been quiet like this since his fever, which was immediately an alert that his son was upset.  
After discovering he could be as loud as he wanted, without any consequences, he was very rarely quiet.

Wilbur frowned, biting on his lip as he watched his son cling to the teddybear, hiding his face in its fluffy fake fur.  
Thinking what to do.  
That’s when he remembered Niki’s ‘bakery’.  
She called it her bakery, but all it really was, was a large kitchen with more than three ovens. So many supplies, he wasn’t even sure how she had so much.

“Hey— How about me, you, Tubbo and Tommy do some baking, Hm? Cookies? Cake?” Wilbur quirked a brow, grinning as he spotted the little boy perk up slightly, shoving the bear’s paw in his mouth, sucking on it as he looked up to his father.

“... How many?” He blinked innocently.

“As many as you want.”

The boy’s mood changed instantly, throwing his arms up in the air in excitement, whooping loudly. He stopped, covering his mouth and backing up into Wilbur, whimpering quietly.  
Wilbur took him into his arms as Fundy reached up to him in a panicked state.  
Yelling outside their house was still something they had to work on, even if he wasn’t really sure why his son was so scared of his own voice.

He had his guesses.

Pushing the front door open, he was surprised to be met with Purpled, removing his shoes.  
The boy looked caught off guard, his cheeks flushing pink as he looked down.

“Uh— Hello,” he said awkwardly, “Sorry uh. They said I could stop by when I needed— uh— was bored.”

Wilbur shrugged, not really caring, noticing after a brief pause the shakiness of the boy, “You alright?”

Purpled’s eyes went to his quivering hands, nodding as he shoved them into his pockets, about to speak until Tubbo came running down the stairs, the brunette excited to see the both of them.  
“Purpled! Oh— Wilbur! Is Techno gone now?”

“Yep, he’s out. TOMS! GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE DOWN HERE! WE’RE BAKING!”

“I DIDN’T KNOW WE HAD DRUGS!” Tommy’s muffled voice piped up, and Wilbur had never wanted to facepalm harder in his life. 

“We’re baking? I thought Niki was out!”

“I have the keys, besides she told me we can go there whenever we want. My little champion wants to bake some cookies, right Fundy?”

“TUB!” Fundy clapped his hands, rushing over to him and tugging on his shirt “WE’S MAKING COOKIES!”

Tubbo gleamed, nodding excitedly, his eyes falling onto Purpled’s awkward expression, returning his gaze to Wilbur.  
He knew what the kid was going to ask before he even opened his mouth, nodding his head.  
“Purpled, you’re coming with us.”

“Huh?”

“If I have to deal with these bitches, you do too,” Tommy muttered as he came down the stairs, lightly punching Purpled’s shoulder.  
The boy looked extraordinarily confused, but began nodding anyway, as if he knew exactly what to say.  
Wilbur found it hilarious, laughing and shaking his head as he took Fundy’s hand into his, leading the boys out of the house.  
“LET’S GO, TWAT SQUAD!”

“What the fuck,” Tommy groaned “YOU’RE A BITCH!”

They continued to bicker and argue over their pettiness until they arrived, Wilbur decided to keep a close eye on Purpled.

They stopped by the chickens first off, to collect the eggs for the day. Purpled and Tubbo were inside, while Wilbur took Tommy and Fundy outside.  
Fundy loved to see the chickens, and Tommy just wanted to stick by his side.

The blond looked disturbed as he picked up an egg, inspecting the shit and dirt on it, grimacing.  
“How do chickens even lay eggs? Does it come out their fuckin’ arsehole?”

Tommy shared a disgusted look with Fundy, who immediately went to drop the egg, Wilbur quickly catching it, rolling his eyes at Tommy’s stupidity.  
“No, dumbass. It does come out the butt end but—“

“DON’T CARE, DIDN’T ASK!” Tommy interrupted quickly, picking up the white chicken, grinning “Can we name her clementine?”

“But you did ask—“

“DID FUCKIN’ NOT, BITCH!”

“She’s not even our chicken, Tommy,” Wilbur sighed, looking over the fence to Henry, who was bouncing up and down, trying to grab their attention “Besides, you got a dumb dog.”

“Henry is not dumb, he is very well educated. He doesn’t say slurs like SOMEONE here,” Tommy narrowed his eyes, trying desperately to hide his smirk.

He didn’t feed into his brothers annoying humour, even if he laughed on the inside, getting back to his feet he let Fundy put the rest of the eggs into the basket, the little boy running out and wrapping his arms around Henry’s neck, whining.

“Daddy, want cookies!”

“I know, darling, we’re going to go make them now,” Wilbur murmured, ruffling his sons hair as they began walking back, looking down to Tommy “How are you feeling today, kiddo?”

Tommy shrugged, smiling, “Perfect as ever, big man. Henry did keep me up a little late last night though, but that’s fine. Big H was just bored and wanted a hug, right big man?” He opened up his arms, letting the dog hop up, licking a stripe up his cheek which Tommy burst into laughter over.

After Tommy had his breakdown and slept in his bed over a week ago, Wilbur had decided that Tommy needed a bit of extra support.  
He took some time to gain Henry’s trust, let him in the house more until the Dog felt comfortable enough to come in whenever the hell he wanted, before he asked Niki what she thought about them taking him in. She was more than happy.  
He did ask around too, nobody seemed to mind, so he did.

Next thing he knew, Henry was a part of their small family, following them all around and barking whenever he wasn’t getting enough attention.  
What made him feel so much softer was how gentle he was with little Fundy. It was as if he knew Fundy was only a child, he never barked too loud around him, he let the kid lean on him and cuddle into him.

When Tommy had panic attacks, or when Tubbo woke up from nightmares, there he was, laying over their laps, grounding them and just letting them know that he was there.  
It was as if he was just— he was just the perfect dog. Wilbur was grateful that even if he wasn’t there, he had someone looking out for his boys.

They all began baking together, prepping the ingredients as Fundy sat on the counter, stirring the mix of sugar and eggs with a large wooden spoon, occasionally attempting to dip his finger in to taste it and being stopped by Tubbo, who just wanted to follow the recipe.  
Tommy was measuring out the flour, sticking his tongue out slightly as he shook the bag into the bowl, narrowing his eyes, silently thanking Purpled for holding the bowl still. 

“FUCK—“ he cursed loudly as flour went everywhere, stepping back and coughing up the white powder.

Purpled snorted, laughing loudly at Tommy’s own stupidity, brushing the flour off of his own chest, “Dude how did you even do that?”

“I’m with Purpled, how on earth did you manage that?” Wilbur smirked, stepping over and brushing some of the flour off of his youngest brothers face, laughing as he uncovered more of the disappointed boys expression.  
He looked PISSED.

The blond smacked away Wilbur’s hands, muttering curse words, “This shit is why I don’t bake! It’s fuckin’ like drugs and shit my hands just shake!”   
Wilbur knew he wasn’t genuinely pissed off as he watched the boy stomp into the other side of the kitchen, flopping down onto the floor and groaning in annoyance, shrieking in surprise as Henry took that as wanting a play fight, throwing himself onto the lanky boy.

Wilbur laughed as he watched, turning his attention to Purpled, who seemed a lot happier than he had looked that morning. The blonde returned to stirring the flour mix, occasionally glancing up to Wilbur.

“You feeling alright now, kid?”

“What?”

“You were shaking like a fucking leaf this morning, man. I notice those things, I live with two idiots and a guy with social anxiety. I know when someone isn’t feeling great,” Wilbur shrugged, taking the bowl from where Tubbo and Fundy had previously been, the two had gotten bored and decided to join Tommy and Henry in their play fight. 

They were now playing tug of war with a cloth.

“You don’t have to talk about it, I mean after all, I’m technically a stranger to you. But I am a good listener,” Wilbur flashed him a genuine smile, lightly nudging his shoulder.

Purpled seemed to relax at that, nodding slowly, taking a deep breath, “Uh... Dream from the DSMP is coming here today. Just— Just don’t really like being around him. That’s all.”

Wilbur nodded to show he was listening as he stirred the mix together, helping the younger boy sift the flour into the egg-sugar mixture, humming.  
“I haven’t met him. Sounds like an asshole though from what I’ve heard from people.”

“You’re lucky you haven’t,” he said stiffly, “He’s a fucking asshole.”

He was caught off guard by the sudden poison laced in the boys tone of voice, noticing how his hands had began shaking again.  
Wilbur didn’t know too much about Dream or the DSMP overall. He had heard some things from Tommy, Techno, Niki and Eret, so he had enough information to decide he didn’t like that community.

But he didn’t know enough, not to have a proper understanding on why Purpled hated the Dream guy so much.

Or maybe he was scared of him?

The Dream guy had came around L’manberg the day after they had all settled into their home, thinking about it. He remembered how Niki had came to the door and told them all to stay inside for the day, that it was for the best he didn’t know they were there.  
Wilbur agreed, although he still wasn’t sure what went down that day.  
Not much had changed.   
He did notice however, Purpled had been around Tubbo and Tommy much more since.

“You’re welcome to come over anytime you want, Purpled. You’re a nice kid. Even if we’re not there, make yourself at home,” Wilbur finally spoke up after the long moment of silence, his brown eyes meeting Purpled mixed brown-purple eyes.  
He had no idea what kind of colour it was, but it was definitely an interesting one, maybe it was rare? God knows these days, nothing surprises him anymore. 

The boy shifted under Wilbur’s gaze, giving an awkward smile, “Thank— Thank you, Wilbur.”

“Sure thing, mate,” he flinched at his own words “Now, let’s get this cookie dough into the oven before Fundy puts me in their himself.”

The day ended with the five of them eating cookies by the fireplace, playing monopoly and chaotic screaming as Tommy once again came in last place.  
Wilbur was pleased to see that Purpled was joining in the laughter and smiles.

Techno kicked his legs up onto the dashboard of the car, writing in his book as he listed to the music from the radio.   
Sapnap had put on some random music, deciding he would lead some stray zombies away from L’manberg.  
He didn’t really care, didn’t bother him. He just wanted to be out of that place for a while. 

Don’t get him wrong, it was amazing that his family were now safe and sound, that they didn’t have to worry about who stays up each night and taking it in turns resting, or suffering from not eating for days just so the others could.  
But he hated staying in one place for too long, it was frustrating for him.   
He signed up so fast for the supply runs, he didn’t even think about how his brothers or Fundy would feel.

Thinking back on it, he felt sorta bad, brushing his fingertips over the leather cover, fiddling with the green ribbon. He missed his dad. Philza would of loved to go on adventures with him.  
They could of ruled the world, him and Philza.  
Of course, his brothers too.  
But god, he just missed Philza so much.

“Dream’s visiting today,” Sapnap spoke up quietly, looking in the mirror.

Niki frowned, looking out the window as the music played, awfully quiet and looking angry for someone who was usually so kind and soft looking, “I am glad I won’t be there to see him.”

“... Me too,” Sapnap’s breath hitched, sighing “I have to go back soon. Dunno how I’m gonna break it to Karl and Quack, though.”

Techno didn’t look at them. They were talking as if he wasn’t there, so he just followed along, pretending that he most definitely was not listening to their whole conversation.  
Flicking through the pages, he adjusted his glasses.

Niki shifted in her seat, “I’m sorry, Sapnap. Hopefully you won’t be with them too long.”

“I love Dream, don’t get me wrong. But he’s been so different the past few years. Ever since Schlatt...” he stopped speaking, and Techno noticed his grip on the wheel grow tighter, letting out a shaky breath “Uh— Can you check the map for me? Which direction?”

There was a crumple of paper, taking a moment for the woman to find the location, letting out a quiet ‘aha’ as she spotted the street they were on, “Take a left here. Techno, is there anything you need from this run?”

Technoblade looked up, over his shoulder to Niki, who looked intrigued, holding the map carefully, “... Mm... A few books, yup. Need to grab some things for Fundy, first off. That’s the most important thing.”

“Alright man. Jeez, I haven’t seen a school in so long, it’s honked up.”

“Honked?” Techno eyed him, a confused grimace on his face.

“Oh, yeah. Karl doesn’t swear, I kinda pick up things from him,” Sapnap laughed softly, “What can I say, he’s my mans!”

Techno did not care in the slightest, immediately going back to writing in his book, silently re-reading some of his fathers words, tracing his fingers over the words.  
Sometimes, just reading what his father had written about them all was the only comfort he needed. Remembering how he’d ruffle his hair, writing away as Techno braided his hair. They always had such soft quiet moments.  
He wished he could of made so many more memories with him. Philza was the only good adult he had ever had in his life.

Closing the book, he shoved it into the storage compartment, leaning back into the chair as he began to fiddle with his knife, taking out his handkerchief and cleaning it.

At least he had his brothers.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Wilbur meets Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR INJURIES AND VIOLENCE, PLEASE BE CAREFUL!
> 
> This chapter is definitely interesting...

The sun was setting as Wilbur stepped outside of the house, ushering the kids out and slamming the door shut behind them, locking up as the boys argued about who’s cookies were the best.  
Fundy was practically vibrating from excitement as he held the small package of cookies, looking up to Wilbur with wide eyes.

The little boy had been so keen on giving some cookies to Eret and Niki, and of course, Wilbur wasn’t just going to say no to that face. Besides, he thought they did deserve some.  
Niki was out, with Techno, he had to unfortunately remind Fundy. But the boy didn’t seem off put, happy just to give them to Eret.

“Can we head back while you go do your thing?” Tubbo asked, tilting his head slightly as he gently tugged on Wilbur’s sleeve.

Wilbur smiled, ruffling his hair, “Yeah, I’ll meet you home in a bit, kiddo. Thanks for hanging with us, Purpled, you’re free to join us at any time.”

The younger boy blinked, taken by surprise, his cheeks flushing a soft pink colour, but he nodded, shifting awkwardly before following Tubbo, the brunette teasing him about his awkwardness.   
Wilbur just laughed as he watched them leave, before turning to Tommy, confused as the blond continued to stand beside him, watching them walk off.

“You not going with them, mr clingy?”

“Fuck off,” Tommy scoffed, crossing his arms “I’m not clingy. Just wanted to spend some time with you didn’t I?” 

Wilbur smiled, nodding in understanding. He didn’t need to say any more afterall, Tommy knew that he was glad he chose to stick with him.  
Tommy had been much closer with everyone after his nightmare, which wasn’t a problem, but he knew Techno wanted his own space and sometimes Tubbo would want to do his own thing. So Tommy would spend as much time as he could with Wilbur, because he constantly told him that he was okay to just follow him around or listen to him play his guitar, or whatever.  
They were so close, and Wilbur was happy about it.

Henry was following close besides Tommy’s legs, clearly having calmed down from the loudness and busyness of the day, now just walking calmly instead of bouncing around like an idiot.  
The blond leant down to stroke him, smiling sweetly at him as he yapped softly, rubbing his head against his leg.

Wilbur broke the silence as he held Fundy’s hand, the three of them walking together down the path, “Toms, do you prefer it in here? L’manberg?”

“What?” Tommy blinked.

“Do you prefer it inside the walls, here, instead of out there? Techno doesn’t for himself, he does for all of us. I prefer it here, I was just wondering what you and Tubbo think.”

“I LIKE!”

Wilbur chuckled at Fundy’s interruption, picking him up and holding him on his hip, “I know you like it, my darling little fox, I’m wondering how Tommy likes it!” Gently booping him on the nose, he let his son snack on a cookie, watching Tommy’s face as he thought of an answer.

“I mean. It’s safe in’it?,” Tommy shrugged, his face a confusing expression, one that Wilbur couldn’t exactly make out “Glad we’re not sleeping for five minutes every night. I’m happy that Tubzo and you guys are safe.”

“What about you though, Toms?”

The blond stopped, furrowing his brows as he hugged himself, seemingly not even aware of the fact he was comforting himself, “Dunno. Fuckin’ glad I’m not out there with those face eating fucks... Kind of— Kind of miss the excitement though, you know? Like Techno. Don’t miss the running for my life though.”

Wilbur was sure there was more to it, that definitely wasn’t all of it. Tommy was hiding things, although he couldn’t blame the kid. He thought he was insane so of course he’d struggle sharing his feelings. They’d get through to him at some point, he wasn’t going to rush Tommy’s recovery. He cared too much about him, he didn’t want Tommy to feel rushed and therefore even more intimidated to talk about his feelings and thoughts.  
Opening his mouth, he went to speak again, the corner of his eye catching Tubbo rushing over, a look of pure dread on his face.

He felt his stomach flip.

“WIL, WIL— ERET’S GETTING THEIR SHIT ROCKED!”

“What?!” Wilbur snapped, quickly taking Fundy out of his arms and instead putting him into Tubbo’s, “Kids you stay— you go home, I’ll be back shortly—“

“Purpled is there! He looks freaked, big man!”

Nodding, Wilbur quickly pressed a kiss to the boys’ heads, before bolting, making his way quickly to the gates where Hannah, Quackity and Karl were all stood, backed up and watching in horror as Eret laid on the floor, coughing and spluttering.

What Wilbur first noticed was that there were a few people that weren’t a part of L’manberg watching it go down.   
A man with a multicoloured but mostly red mask standing on the side, gun in hand, besides a man with clout goggles, also holding a gun. There were four others, but those two were the one he noticed first since they stepped in-front of him, stopping him from getting close to Eret.  
Purpled was standing behind Hannah, flinching at every kick that was delivered to Eret’s chest.  
The boy looked like he was one second away from tears, desperately trying to hold them back. He also looked like he was about to explode from pure rage, so Wilbur knew he had to get involved.

“HEY ASSHOLE, THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, MAN?” Wilbur yelled over to the figure kicking the shit out of Eret.

The leader’s face tilted up, looking to Wilbur in worry, shaking his head.   
There was blood on his face, covering his left eye, he couldn’t make out the injury but he knew it probably wasn’t good considering Eret hadn’t said a word, possibly trying to hold back any groans of pain.  
The figure, the bully, turned to face him, tilting his head slightly. That’s when he saw the mask.  
It was a simple white porcelain mask with a smile drawn into it, parts of it cracked and broken, but mostly intact.  
His green jumper sleeves were rolled up, a black vest full of supplies ontop, his fingerless gloves hiding his flexing hands.

“A newbie?” The man murmured, although Wilbur didn’t know what the man was thinking considering he couldn’t see his face. He could definitely hear the smile though.  
He sounded like a prick.

“Yeah, now get the fuck away from them, man— what the hell is up your arse?!” 

Wilbur scoffed, shoving past the two men to rush to Eret’s side, carefully sitting him up, grimacing as Eret hacked up into his own hands, the whole area in silence.  
It was so quiet he swore he could hear the blood drops from Eret’s face hitting the ground.  
From close up, he could see that the man had opened up some stitches around his face, his eye now a milky grey colour, which made him shudder. It’d probably been like that a while, but now it’s been worsened.

“Hannah, can you take Eret to the infirmary for me? Just patch them up,” he spoke softly, taking Eret’s glasses off of the floor and handing them to Hannah who rushed over just as fast, helping hoist them up to their feet, their arm slung around their neck as they backed up.

The figure stepped forward, “Nope, not so fast, Eret. You’ve yet to introduce me!” The masked figure turned to Wilbur sticking out his hand, “My name is Dream.”

Ah. Dream. The guy that Niki had told him were stalking him— or atleast one of the guys. The other was a man named Punz, he knew that.  
So this was the asshole, he’s not surprised at all. Man suits it, the complete dickhead look.

“Wilbur Soot,” he said stiffly, sending a glare his way, not caring enough to shake his hand.

Dream seemed to get the hint, pulling his hand back and shrugging, “Your loss. Anyway, Eret back to business! We do need to borrow Sapnap. Where is he?”

“He- He’s out,” Eret’s voice croaked, holding his eye as he glanced Dreams direction “Supply run. He’s busy.”

The man didn’t seem satisfied with that response, Wilbur backed up besides Eret and Hannah, resting his palm on the person’s back in reassurance, staring straight at Dream, unsure of what kind of danger the man posed.

Dream sighed, shaking his head and looking to the car “Well, I’m gonna need someone back. If I can’t have Sapnap, then we’ll just have to snatch someone else up from you!”

“You— you already have Sam.”

“You wanna see how Sammy boy is doing?” Dream practically purred, backing up against the pickup truck, looking over his shoulder to a man sitting in the back.  
The man rolled his eyes, opening up the back and kicking out a man, letting the man gasp as he hit the floor with a thud, falling into a coughing fit.  
He looked bruised and beaten, scratches and cuts all over him, his wrists bound in rope, his eyes downcasted in shame.

“SAM—“ Quackity yelled, ready to rush forward, his fiancé stopping, giving him a worried look as he wrapped his arms around him, pulling back.  
Sam gave the man a pained smile, trying to comfort Quackity, but seeming to just upset the boy all the more.

The green haired man coughed, wheezing in pain as Dream snatched him by his shirt, forcing him to sit up, pointing to Eret, “See? They’re all alive! Just like I promised you, now if you want the same for Sam here, you’ll let me take someone up. He needs a bit more help with building, we’ve been working on it a while now, but I need it to be a little bit faster, you see.”

“You’re a cunt,” Wilbur hissed, flipping him off “Let us get them fixed up then we can talk—“

“No,” Dream raised his gun, shooting.

There was no hesitation in the man’s actions, and that’s what made him dangerous he quickly realised.  
He was a thinker, definitely, but he thought fast and acted fast.  
Wilbur felt his heart leap out of his chest, shuddering, quickly looking over to Purpled, whom it had narrowly missed. The boy jumped, eyes glued onto the gun, shrinking slightly. He hadn’t seen the boy look that terrified ever.

He immediately went to step infront of him, but was stopped by someone else doing it for him.

Tommy stood infront of Purpled, his angry eyes glued to Dream, his face scrunching up, “What kind of ugly ass mask is that?” He snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
As per usual, the boy put his friends before himself as he kept his stance, Tubbo quickly joining in blocking Purpled from view, holding his hand gently as he also joined Tommy in glaring at the figure.  
Fundy was hiding behind Tubbo’s legs, unsure of what all the stress was about.

Sam, the guy on the floor, was staring at the three kids, a surprised expression on his face, his previously partly opened eyes now wide as he gazed at them, something warm on his face.  
It quickly fell as something dawned on him, turning to look at Dream and shook his head.  
Wilbur had no idea who Sam was, but it was fairly obvious he was loved by everyone here. The way everyone spoke about him, held him on a pedestal, it made him realise that he was VERY loved and cared for, so he knew for a fact people would be upset and angry if anything were to happen to him.

Dream looked pissed. Or at least, his stance, the way he held himself, his silence. Wilbur could tell he looked pissed off. It wasn’t hard to see the signs.

“Eret, may I remind you of our deal?” He spoke calmly.

Eret stiffened, dropping his head in shame as he let out a shaky sigh, “Yes— yes I know. Just— do not kill my family, Dream. That is all I ask.”

“Alright. Then I want him,” Dream raised his hand, waving “You. Come here.”

Wilbur followed his finger, his anxiety spiking as it landed on the familiar angry loud mouthed blond, he felt his whole world come crashing.  
Why the fuck didn’t they go home? Why did they come here? Are they stupid?

Tommy looked surprised for the briefest of moments, quickly hiding his shock with a stern look, “Get fucked, man. I’m not going anywhere.”  
Tubbo’s arms immediately latched around his brothers waist, and Henry was in-front of him in a blink of an eye.  
Wilbur joined, protectively pushing the three boys behind him, his hand resting on his own gun.  
He wasn’t sure if he’d shoot, but he may as well look intimidating.

Sam was now staring up at Dream, a pleading look on his face. Wilbur didn’t know why the man looked so desperate.

Dream laughed at that, raising his foot to shove Sam’s face into the dirt beneath him, holding his hands up in surrender, “I was joking! I’m not interested in your newbies... Because they aren’t staying, are they, Eret?”

Again, Eret flinched, their eye meeting Wilbur’s soft ones, mouthing a ‘I’m sorry.’

“After all, if they do, then— then I can just take him as easy as possible. They aren’t needed here, we’ve got enough people afterall.”

“That’s bullshit—“ he had attempted to interrupt, narrowing his eyes towards the hand that Dream held up, silencing him with a chuckle. 

Eret’s shaky voice spoke up, “How— how much time can I give them?”

“Two days, that’s all... I don’t care enough to give you longer, I just want you out. You won’t pull your weight enough, I’m just not interested in having more people to use up supplies.”

What the fuck?

He ran his fingers through his hair, stressfully pulling on the curls, spotting his son Fundy was in Tubbo’s arms, his eyes locked onto Dream’s figure.  
The little boy looked scared out of his mind, curling into Tubbo’s body and whimpering.  
Dream seemed to notice, his head turning in his direction. He waved.

Instantly, Fundy was wailing like a baby, hiding his face in Tubbo’s neck, his arms wrapped around him tightly. Tubbo held him protectively, hiding behind Wilbur and lightly clinging onto the bottom of the taller man’s shirt, unsure of what to do next.

“Your son’s not very brave now, is he? Quite loud.”

Fundy stopped crying instantly.

Wilbur wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of him. He wanted to wrap his hands around the fucker’s neck and wring him out like a towel.  
But he held himself back from doing anything too rash, after all, they had the high ground. What was stopping them from just shooting him down? Killing him instantly. His kids would have nobody then.

Wilbur was too distracted by the chaos of it all to focus on Quackity’s quiet pleading, the gentle face touches Karl and Quackity gave each other.

“Please don’t— don’t go Karlos—“ Quackity whispered, holding onto him, Karl just hugged him tightly, holding him for as long as he could. 

Wilbur was stressed, not letting the kids run or walk off, keeping them back a little, not taking his eyes off of Dream, but trying to make sure the boys stayed behind him the whole time, not letting Fundy see Dream anymore than he had to, his poor baby.   
Not wanting anything to happen to his boys.  
He waited until Karl was dragged into the back of the pickup truck, Sam being thrown in with him.

They stayed, all of them, stood in complete pained silence until the gates finally shut, leaving them all alone.

“What the fuck,” Tommy was the first one to speak up, “No— WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“Tommy...” Tubbo said quietly, a worried expression crossing his features as he looked up to Wilbur “Wil? What do we do?”

Wilbur had no idea.

“THIS IS FUCKIN’ BULLSHIT! WHAT THE FUCK! HOLY SHIT THAT GUY IS A PRICK I’M GONNA SHOVE A KNIFE SO FAR UP HIS ARSE— I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GONNA FUCKIN’ LOSE IT—“ Tommy began his angry rambling, pacing back and fourth, ignoring Henry who was following him obediently, whining as he worried for his poor stressed owner.

Tubbo was carefully rubbing Purpled’s back, making sure the boy was okay. He was shaken up for obvious reasons, giving blunt responses.  
Eret was being helped off to get their eye checked up, Hannah’s sniffling and crying fading.  
While Quackity was still on the floor, using his one hand to cover his face, sobbing into his hand, looking just as pissed off as he was upset.  
The poor man had his fiancé taken away from him for god knows how long, and the other was going to have to leave as soon as he got back.

Wilbur was going to have to leave.

His family was going to have to leave.

Their safe space was going to be ripped away from them, just like that?

Letting out a heavy annoyed groan, he took Fundy into his arms, shushing him lovingly as he cupped the back of his head, pressing a kiss to his temple as the little boy hid his face in his neck, sobbing loudly and desperately, refusing to let go of his dad.  
Tommy looked despaired, pulling on his hair, one of the few habits he had picked up off of his older brother, the blond finding his hand falling into Tubbo’s out of instinctual feelings, both of them comforting one another without words.

“Let’s— let’s go home, kids, we’ll— we’ll think about it, I’ll talk to Eret, I promise,” he whispered into his son’s hair, using his free hand to rest his palm on the back of Tommy, helping him lead him down the path.

Leaving Quackity to curl in on himself, sobbing into the ground.  
Knowing there was not much he could do to help. His boys had to come first.  
Besides, it seemed the poor man needed to be alone for a bit.

As soon as they got back, Tubbo and Tommy retreated back to their room, bringing Purpled with them, while Wilbur slumped into the couch, holding Fundy carefully in a tight embrace, shushing him lovingly, although he wasn’t making a noise.

“Daddy’s here, darling. We’re safe now baby, you can talk now. My darling little fox,” he whispered, gently shaking Boo in-front of him, forcing a soft smile on his lips “See? Boo’s here too!”

“Boo...” Fundy sniffled, rubbing his eyes as he reached over, taking Boo out of Wilbur’s arms and hugging him tightly, sinking back into his fathers embrace, closing his eyes as he quietly cried, still coming down from the high stress situation.

There wasn’t anything he could do, and that was what hurt the most. He failed his family. After everything, after only a few weeks of safety, he failed them.  
They can’t even stay in a safe community all because of some jackass.  
Would Techno be back in time? Were they going to have to leave without him? What if they got separated?  
He wasn’t sure he’d be able to cope on his own, he was just about holding it together right now. He could feel his eyes burning, trying to get him to let out the tears he had been holding back ever since Fundy had gotten upset.

Wilbur didn’t have time to cry yet, he needed to be there for his champion, for his boys right now.   
Crying could come later.  
He needed to be a dad.

After a while, Fundy had fallen asleep in his arms, he had put him back into his bedroom, letting him sleep. The other three boys had seemed to have fallen asleep together already, probably stressed out from the whole situation. Tubbo had opened his eyes the minute he had walked in, but didn’t say a word, just instead gave him a sad smile as he hugged Tommy’s sleeping body.

Now Wilbur was stood infront of the mirror in the bathroom, remembering how Techno and him had been sat in one a few months ago.   
Talking about their father as Wilbur braided Techno’s hair. 

“... I don’t know what to do, Wil.”

Wilbur hummed in acknowledgment, closing the door behind him as he forced Technoblade to sit on a half broken stool, taking his own place on the toilet seat.  
He pulled Techno’s hair behind his head as he snatched up a comb, beginning to carefully brush the long pink mess.

“It feels like he’s still here. I keep hearing him- him in my head and he just- he just keeps whispering but I can never make it out,” Techno mumbles, closing his brown eyes.

He wished he felt like Philza was still watching over him, both him and Technoblade. He wondered if Techno still feels his fathers eyes on him.  
Because he sure can’t.  
He hadn’t felt so alone in such a long time.

Leaning against the door, he slipped to the ground onto his arse, pulling his knees up slightly, resting his guitar in his lap as he strummed the strings softly, beginning to sing a song he had written.  
Tears slowly flowing past his pale cheeks.

He failed his family again.

Technoblade felt iffy, he had the whole day. He wanted to go back, something was telling him he needed to go back.  
But instead, here he was, searching the bookshelves of a school, picking up any interesting children’s books that he knew Fundy would want to pay attention too, holding the torch in his mouth as he scanned the shelves.

“You done searching this room?” Niki whispered as she stepped over a fallen over chair, brushing her hair behind her ears.

Techno nodded, removing the torch from his mouth, shoving the books into his bag and turning to face her, “Mm, yup. We should get ready to head back.”

“We— We were actually setting up camp for the night. Sapnap first watch,” she spoke softly, “Why? Are you in a rush?”

“I think somethings wrong.”

“What makes you think that?”

He paused. He wasn’t sure, in fact, there probably wasn’t anything wrong. But deep in his chest he felt it, he felt Wilbur was sad, or one of his brothers— God, he didn’t know.  
A voice in his head was telling him to go home, and he didn’t want to not listen.   
Just in case.

“... Twin senses,” he decided to say instead “We can set up for the night but we should move at first light,” he spoke stiffly.

Niki agreed, “Alright, Technoblade.”

He hoped Wilbur was okay, thinking about his brother as he followed Niki out of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is, this is a zombie apocalypse. Fluff doesn’t last long v_v


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Tubbo and Purpled talk and Technoblade comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR PANIC ATTACKS
> 
> The next chapter, everything will start to kick off.  
> I hope you’re all prepared, because I’m certainly not!

Tubbo was wide awake, because well, of course he was.  
Tommy had fallen asleep way before him, which he didn’t mind. He was struggling to even think about sleep anyway. 

They were all going to leave, just as he was getting used to the feeling of being safe? The feeling of being well rested, not waking up every five minutes just to make sure his family weren’t being eaten alive in front of him?  
It hurt, and in a way, he was extremely angry about it.  
Why the hell would someone want to take it from his family? A child, his siblings, the people who hadn’t done anything wrong?  
He... He didn’t understand.

They hadn’t done anything wrong.

Whoever that guy was, Dream, he was fucked up. He was so fucked up. Tubbo wanted to smack him sideways, convince him he had Alzheimer’s.  
That was probably too far.   
But he didn’t really care.

His eyes softened as he looked to Tommy’s sleeping form, glad that his brother looked to be sleeping semi peacefully, that was the most he could ask for.  
Gently he ran his hands down Henry’s back, smiling softly as the dog huffed in his sleep, rolling over onto his back, Tubbo letting out a soft laugh.

“You... You awake, Tubbo?”

Tubbo looked over to Purpled who was meant to be asleep, and the boy did in fact look exhausted, his arms folded infront of him, wrapped up in a blanket as he sunk into the beanbag he had been sleeping on.  
There was no beds for him to sleep in, and he didn’t mind. He didn’t want to go back to his home for the night since Hannah was in the infirmary with Eret.

Wilbur told him he could stay, so he did.

Sitting up, Tubbo nodded, looking over to the dimly lit nightlight in their bedroom. The kids couldn’t sleep without it, and as well as that, it had bees on it.

“Yeah... Can’t sleep. You?”

Purpled looked down, shifting awkwardly, “Me neither.”

They stayed in silence for a long time, unsure of what to say to one another. There wasn’t really too much to say, after all, they were both tired.  
Both not thinking straight.

“Were we ever going to talk about it?” the other boy spoke up, his arms wrapping around his legs, his purple eyes falling into Tubbo’s anxious expression.

Tubbo gulped, “... About what?”

“... I’ll take that as a no, then. That’s okay.”

When Tubbo had first seen Purpled, it had taken him a moment to really recognise him. His eyes were a completely different colour for starters, but he was also much older, years had passed since they last saw one another.  
Honestly, he hadn’t even been expecting Purpled to be alive. When he woke up, everyone was gone... Crumb, 5up Purpled, Ranboo, the only nice doctor that worked there, Jordan Sparkles.

“I’m sorry for leaving you behind,” Purpled’s voice was barely a whisper, hiding the lower half of his face in his blanket, his eyes teary, “We— We thought you were dead. Crumb was sick, Jordan— Jordan... We needed to get out of there before Jordan turned.”

Tubbo winced.  
Of course he was dead.

“Is— Did— Crumb... 5up and Ranboo...?”

“They’re immune,” Purpled said softly, shrugging “I... We all got separated. Jordan, 5up and Crumb first. Then Ranboo disappeared I... I was all alone. I don’t know what happened to him. I don’t know what happened to any of them.”

It hurt, but he was expecting it. He didn’t get his hopes up, after all, he knew there was no point. They’d just come crashing down, destroyed by the reality that they live in.

Nobody gets to be happy.

Nobody he loves gets to be happy.

Taking a deep breath, he smiled at Purpled, “It’s okay, big man. If it helps, I don’t remember a lot of what happened there. I remember a lot of tests, and... and us bonding and the games we’d play, but... But the last thing I remember was the last test and then I was locked in a room and everything was dark. Then I woke up and you were all gone, so I guess I didn’t know what happened,” hesitating, he added on, “I’m not angry, I don’t think I could be angry.”

“I don’t remember a lot of what happened there either,” purpled scoffed as he admitted it, his voice still quiet as to not wake up Tommy and Fundy, “They messed with our heads.”

Tubbo didn’t really care. Maybe it was a good thing he was missing a lot of his memories from that scary place. He only had a handful and he still woke up from nightmares about it... He was lucky he only remembered some.  
The other boy seemed to take his silence as he no longer wanted to talk, nodding and rolling over onto his side, facing away from Tubbo.

“It... It was nice getting to know you again, Toby. Crumb, 5up and Ranboo missed you a lot, I hope you know that. I... I did too.”

Tubbo’s breath hitched, an unfamiliar pain in his chest as he opened his mouth to respond, unable to find the words.  
There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do.  
He wanted to find Crumb.  
He wanted to find Ranboo.  
He wanted to find 5up.

But he knew it was probably likely they were not alive anymore.

“... Goodnight, Greyson,” he finally spoke up, able to find his voice.

Of course he remembered them, he had pretended not to recognise Purpled at first because he simply wanted to pretend he didn’t remember.  
He just wanted to pretend he was a stranger, that they never had met before that day.

They definitely didn’t spend hours locked up in room together, Purpled telling him stories, trying to calm Tubbo and Ranboo from their fear of the dark.  
Oh, and he definitely never played hop scotch with Crumb and Purpled, being so good at it that Purpled ended up putting Crumb on his shoulders so that they both could beat Tubbo.  
So many memories... Sure, they definitely didn’t happen he...

He wished they didn’t happen. He wished he could of forgotten all of them.  
Maybe life would of been simpler if he just had memory loss from the whole time he was in the hospital.  
It was clear he did have some, but why couldn’t he have complete memory loss? Why did he have to be left traumatised? Why did he have to confront his thoughts and be stuck terrified of the colour white? It was just a fucking colour!

He didn’t want to remember, but he had to.  
It sucked.

Tubbo didn’t sleep that night, sitting up in bed as Tommy was snuggled into the pillows and blankets besides him, Tubbo’s arms tightly secured around himself, silent tear tracks staining his face as he stared into the darkness.  
He didn’t want to be scared again. He didn’t want to lose people again.

He didn’t want to think about the white room again.

Technoblade had anxiety.

It wasn’t something he liked to talk about, in fact, he hid it so well that nobody besides Wilbur knew he had it. 

But the past night, it had been horrendous, he had hardly slept, his mind running a mile per second, thoughts running with theories as to what happened, what was going on, why his ‘twin senses’ were going off so much.

Had they been killed? Had someone hurt them? Was one of them injured or sick? Was Wilbur struggling?   
He didn’t care which one, any of them was important enough that he needed to get back.  
As soon as the sun rose, he had woken up Niki and Sapnap, and immediately they had began their journey back home to L’manberg.  
He drove, considering Sapnap was half asleep and Niki was busy going through everything they had collected, just to make sure they had everything.

The closer they got, the worse his anxiety got. He could practically hear his heart in his chest, pounding in his ears. He was overstimulated and anxious, never a great mix.  
He zoned back in, only to slam his foot down on the breaks, ignoring the loud feminine shriek that came out of Sapnap’s mouth and Niki’s cursing out of surprise.

“WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!” Sapnap snapped, glaring straight at Technoblade, then back up to the gate infront of them. Pausing, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, “They— They should of had someone on watch. Why aren’t they opening the gates?”

Niki and Sapnap shared a worried look, while Technoblade decided fuck it, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him after chucking his bag in, rolling up his sleeves.  
Carefully, he managed to climb up the wall, all to Niki and Sapnap’s confusion. Hoisting himself over the top and sitting on the small platform for a moment, catching his breath, looking down, he spotted that... Everything was empty. Nobody was outside, aside from Henry, running towards the gates and barking happily, excited to see Technoblade.

He also noticed a lump of a person on the floor, curled up in a ball.  
Techno recognised it to be Quackity very quickly, and silently prayed to no God out there that he wasn’t dead as he slid down the ladder, rushing over to unlock and slide open the gate.  
As soon as he was sure they could get in, he ran over to the unconcious man, crouching down next to him, resting his ear against his chest.

“Alex? Alex, can you hear me?” He spoke loudly, sternly, enough for the man to let out a quiet moan of pain.

The engine of the car shut off, the sound of the doors opening, but not closing as footsteps came closer and closer, Sapnap landing on his knees beside them, his eyes wide in terror as he carefully took Quackity into his arms, brushing the loose strands of hair out of his face, tucking them into his beanie, lovingly cupping his cheek in his hands.  
Techno’s eyes caught that not only Sapnap’s hands were shaking, but his own were too. 

“Alex?! Alex— Babe, babe, talk to me, come on babe, what—“ Sapnap fumbled over his words, resting his hand against his forehead, “Has he been out here all night?! He’s honking freezing!”

Technoblade shrugged off his coat, immediately helping Sapnap in putting the barely conscious man into it, the mood now low and sad as Quackity blinked a few times, his teeth chattering.  
The man immediately began to cry as he snapped back into reality, seeing Sapnap’s face. He pressed his fists into his eyes as he cried.

“Karl- Karlos—“ he choked on his sobs, “Dream— the fucking— fucking bastard took him, Sapnap— god— DAMN IT!” He whined, letting his fiancé bring him into a tight hug, shushing him lovingly.

Technoblade had no idea what happened, but glancing up to meet Niki’s eyes, he knew it was serious.  
Her face was stone cold, burning rage shone in her eyes, watching silently as she flexed her hands, letting out a shaky breath.  
“Techno... Techno please go home, go check on your brothers. I need— I need to find Eret—“

“He’s— he’s in the fucking infirmary,” Quackity interrupted, his face now full of hatred mixed with hurt, shivering in Sapnap’s embrace, “Dream— That—“  
The man began cursing in Spanish, full of pure burning rage. 

Techno didn’t get a chance to speak to Niki, the woman immediately running off, not looking back. He didn’t blame her, the anxiety for his brothers even worse.  
He set off, Henry running after him, gaining enough speed to beat him to the house.  
He just needed to know if his family was okay. That’s all. He needed to know.  
He needed to know.

Techno’s palms were sweating, but he managed to open up the door, coming face to face with Wilbur, who had been on his way to open it already after hearing the dogs barking.  
The brunette was close to tears, the red around his eyes proving that he had previously been crying already.

“Tech...” his voice broke.

He threw his arms around his brother, letting Wilbur cling to him like a lifeline. Just so relieved that he was alive and somewhat okay.  
He was crying, but at least he was alive.  
What the fuck die Dream do to his family?

Technoblade was fuming.

He was shaking with fury, the urge to go to that Bastard Dream’s face and cave his skull in, feed him to the god damn pigs.  
This was meant to be a safe space for his family, they were meant to stay here and grow old here and actually have a chance at living a normal life!  
But no.  
Some weird ass stranger had to go and ruin it for them for what? Absolutely no reason. No reason at all.

Wilbur was sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands, his shoulders quaking as he sobbed silently, unable to even look at Technoblade, “I-I let dad down. I fucking let dad down.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Wilbur. There was nothing you could do.”

Of course, Wilbur could of killed the bastard, but that probably would of opened up a spot for more and more problems.

“What— What am I gonna do? Fundy— Fundy loves it here, man, he’s so loud and he’s happy here and— He— What if he doesn’t speak again? What if I lose my little champion? What if this world takes his spark? What— what if this world takes him?” Wilbur uncovered his tear stained face, looking to Technoblade with a desperation and pain he hadn’t seen since Philza’s death.

Not even Sally had him so fucked up.

Maybe that was because he held it all in, Wilbur was just finally cracking, the stress of everything getting to him. He couldn’t hold it together anymore.  
Technoblade wasn’t surprised, he had been expecting his twin brother to blow up at some point. The longer you hold your pain in, the worse it is when you finally let it out...  
At least you usually feel better afterwards.

“Do— Do I leave him here?” His voice broke.

Technoblade frowned.

He genuinely did not know the answer to that question.   
This place was safe and secure, there were people here, there was a good food supply, he’d never be alone. He’d always have his stomach full of nice foods, fresh vegetables.  
Fundy could scream his little heart out without the fear of being eaten or killed, he could be a kid here. He could be happy here.  
But he knew Fundy had already lost one parent. How would he feel knowing that Wilbur CHOSE to leave him? Even if it might be the best option.

Technoblade was glad he was not the one to make the choice, but he knew it was a choice Wilbur was going to ask his help and opinion on.

How many benefits were there for Fundy coming with them?   
He’d be raised with his family, he’d learn survival skills and he’d never be alone. Fundy wouldn’t be away from his dad.  
But the negatives, the more he thought about it, outweighed the pros.  
Fundy could potentially fall silent, possibly even become selectively mute out of fear. There was always the danger of being murdered or eaten, he was still so young, being exposed to such horrible things was not good for any young child.

If it were Techno’s son, which he wasn’t, he wouldn’t know what to do.

He could tell Wilbur wanted to keep Fundy safe, Well, so did he. But Wilbur needed Fundy. His son was one of the main reasons he hadn’t done anything stupid to himself, or risked his life, done things that could get him killed just to feel something again.  
Fundy was keeping Wilbur going.  
Technoblade didn’t want to know what would happen if Fundy and Wilbur were separated.

Nothing good, he knew that for sure.

“Fucking— I just want him happy, Techno— I don’t want him to be sad, I can’t— I can’t fucking do this. I can’t make this choice, I can’t—“ Wilbur’s breathing was getting out of check now, his chest heaving and his heartrate skyrocketing.

Technoblade quickly made his way over, taking Wilbur’s hand and resting it over his own heart, frowning worriedly at him as he took a deep breath.  
Thankfully, Wilbur got the hint, beginning to breathe with Technoblade as his twin brother led him through his breathing exercises.  
He was so glad he used to read so many books on anxiety and panic attacks when he was younger after finding out his twin struggled with panic attacks.  
Both of them had anxiety, Wilbur’s just only seemed to appear when something happened or his mental health was bad.

It took them a good while to calm Wilbur down enough that they could talk again, the poor man’s eyelids droopy as he leant against his twin’s shoulder, sniffling as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“We’ll keep him alive, Wilbur. You’re not gonna be separated... You both need each other. I won’t let anything happen to either of you, okay? So you gotta promise me you won’t do anything reckless.”

Wilbur nodded, letting out a quiet hiccup, not speaking out of exhaustion. Thankfully, Techno knew he was agreeing. 

Wilbur passed out against his shoulder and Techno stayed still, for less than a minute before instantly feeling awkward and needing to move.  
Instead, he let Wilbur lay back, resting his head in his lap as he took out his book, beginning to read as his twin fell asleep.

They’d pack later.

Wilbur needed to sleep right now.

An hour or so passed, Technoblade wasn’t really sure. So focused on his book and Wilbur’s steady breathing.   
He was surprised he was zoned in enough to hear the quiet creak of the door opening, noticing little fundy fidgeting with the end of his shirt, his big brown eyes teary.

“... Daddy’s sad...” he whispered.

He glanced down to Wilbur, who was still flat out asleep, huffing out a sigh, putting the book down and patting the bed beside him.  
Fundy quickly rushed over, letting Technoblade help him up onto the bed, sitting beside him, nuzzling his head into his arm.

“Your dad’s okay... He’s just worried about you, that’s all.”

Fundy’s bottom lip quivered, shakily pointing at himself.  
Techno was confused, before giving a sharp gasp, shaking his head and resting his hand in Fundy’s hair.  
“No, no, not your fault at all, Fundy. Your dad just wants to make sure you’re happy, that’s all. You, Tommy and Tubbo. Nobody’s fault at all.”

“... Happy with daddy,” he whispered, covering his mouth in fear.

“I know you’re happy with your daddy. Wilbur— your dad is happy with you too, Fundy. Why don’t you give him a cuddle?”  
He suggested, moving to put a pillow underneath his twins head instead of him using his lap as a cushion.  
Fundy nodded enthusiastically, sneaking Wilbur’s arm over him as he shifted into his fathers embrace, curling up slightly so his face was hidden in his chest.  
The boy and Wilbur both instantly relaxed, Wilbur’s embrace carefully tightening around his son.   
Unconsciously glad that his baby boy was close to him, that he knew he was safe.

Technoblade only left the room for a few minutes, grabbing himself a coffee, but as he came back in, it wasn’t just Wilbur and Fundy on the bed, cuddling.  
Tommy and Tubbo had joined, the brunette curled around on Wilbur’s side while Tommy was on Fundy’s side, all of them close enough to be touching.  
He smiled sadly.

This would be the last time they could all sleep together at the same time without a worry in the world.  
Putting his coffee cup down, he made his way into the cuddle pit.

Letting sleep take them for as long as they needed before they had to pack and leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling, readers? Are you nervous?  
> Are you excited? 
> 
> Are you ready?
> 
> Also, how would you guys feel if I wrote some stuff about the other characters? I’d probably write it as a seperate chapter and just label it as like Zombie Apocalypse au: side chapters but they’ll be connected!   
> That way, you can get more insight on different characters :o?  
> Only if people are interested though ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Goodbye L’manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR VIOLENCE, DROWNING
> 
> Sorry again this is so late!   
> I have been working super hard on this, and I am not sure whether it’s turning out as well as I wished it was, which makes me sad.  
> I hope you are all enjoying! Even if it is not my best work v_v   
> I’m still enjoying writing, do not worry readers! I think I am just concerned about letting you all down!   
> Thank you for the support, good luck <3

It was the next day. 

The last day. 

The whole house had been silent that whole morning, silently grabbing the few things they needed and packing them away. Wilbur turned a blind eye as he watched Tubbo sneak a boardgame into his backpack, sharing a grin with Tommy as he did so.  
There wasn’t anything they could do. It was probably safest for them to leave anyhow, if that was how they were going to be treated.  
Like slaves...

Wilbur wanted to help Karl, he wanted to help Sam and whoever else that bastard was keeping hostage to do his dirty work.  
But was there really anything HE could do? He was still practically strangers to them, the only people he could consider his friends were probably Eret, Niki and Quackity, he hadn’t spoken much to any of the others.  
That didn’t matter anyway. They were leaving, so he didn’t have to worry.

He could forget...

He was going to miss Niki.

Very quickly, the softly spoken woman became one of his closest friends. Someone he spoke to when he needed to just talk, someone who listened to his music, held him when he was sad.  
It was so nice having someone that wasn’t family to be there for him and help him escape from his thoughts.  
Not that his family were a problem, he loved them so much.  
But sometimes, it was nice to just be away for a bit.  
It sucked he wouldn’t be able to do that anymore.

They were already at the gates, packing their small bags of supplies into the trunk of the car. They had given them some useful supplies such as ammo, a few guns and a lot of food.  
At least they wouldn’t starve for a few weeks at most, if they rationed it correctly. He was grateful though, giving Niki a sad smile, looking towards the three boys.

Purpled was giving Tubbo and Tommy a hug, whispering to them, he saw him hand them something, but honestly, it wasn’t his business, they’d probably tell him about it if it was cool.  
Turning on his heel, he made his way over to Eret and Niki, the woman immediately enveloping him into a hug, hiding her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his thin waist.

“I’m— I’m so sorry, Wil,” she spoke quietly “we didn’t know this was going to happen! I got your hopes up and I—“

“Shh, Niki, you know it’s not your fault. We both know this. There’s nothing we can do now, I just... I’m very glad I got to meet you, both of you. I don’t know what we would of done if we didn’t get a break from out there,” he forced out a laugh, gently brushing his hand against her cheek as he pulled from the hug.  
“You saved my mental health, ill give you that. You also helped give Fundy a chance to be a kid, Tommy and Tubbo were happy I... Thank you, both of you.”

Tears were flooding past Niki’s cheeks, sniffling quietly as she nodded, taking hold of his hands and giving them a gentle squeeze, “Thank you for teaching me to never give up.”  
Her voice broke as she whispered that to him, and Wilbur’s heart throbbed at her words, knowing that meant she wasn’t going to give up on her brother.  
He wished her good luck, pressing a kiss to her forehead, glad that they were close enough friends for him to be affectionate. 

Turning to Eret, their posture stiffened, Fundy was in their arms, half asleep clinging to their shirt, still tired from his nap.  
They forced a sad smile onto their face, “We had a rocky start,” they chuckled.

Wilbur smirked, “Yeah, yeah I’d say we did. You’re a good person, Eret. Thank you for letting us stay here for as long as we did.”

“It was an honour having you here with us, Wilbur. I’m sorry we couldn’t do more for you and your family... Maybe you can sneak back here sometime in the future just to catch up,” Eret laughs softly, taking Fundy out of his arms and carefully manuvering him into Wilbur’s.

Fundy instantly settled, but looked to Eret worriedly, “Ere? Daddy, want Ere!”

“I know baby, we gotta go though... Give Eret a hug?” He offered, and Fundy immediately nodded, throwing his arms around Eret’s neck.  
They looked caught off guard, they eyes widening slightly, but they smiled, wrapping their arms around the child securely. 

Wilbur could now see the bloody milky white eye Dream had left behind, and his hatred for the stranger grew a lot stronger. Eret’s one good seeing eye locked with Wilbur’s, glancing towards Technoblade who had made his way over to them.

“Thank you for everything. It was wonderful getting to know you, gentlemen.”

“Same for you,” Techno huffed, looking a tad annoyed at the dog, Henry, who kept rubbing himself up against his legs and barking.

Wilbur snorted, “Are— Are you sure we can take him with us?”

“He’s your dog, Wilbur,” Niki smiled sweetly “Tommy needs him. You all need him. He’ll feel much happier being with you guys... Besides, I think he will enjoy the life of adventure much more than he enjoys it here.”

Tommy had been so scared of saying goodbye to Henry, he had even began crying that morning. Niki must of overheard or something, because she then came to Wilbur with a lead and some extra things for Henry, telling them that he was joining them.  
Of course, he was a bit more worried about how they’d manage to go about outside with Henry, especially since he was quite a loud and excitable dog.  
But whatever helped Tommy.  
That was what was important.

A dog would probably help keep them all happy out there.

Saying their goodbyes, they got into the car. Tommy, Tubbo and Fundy in the back, Henry sat on Tommy’s lap.  
Technoblade sitting in the passenger seat, staring out the window as Wilbur began driving. His heart hurting as he heard Niki’s crying become silent as they left the gates, driving into the street.

Where were they going? He wasn’t too sure. Maybe they’d try go to the place they were staying at previously. That would probably be the best for now, until they make a plan together.  
Fundy whimpered, causing him to briefly look over his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Fundy?”

“Miss Niki. Miss Ere. Can we go home?”

Wilbur had to force himself not to step on the brakes. Not to turn back around and stay there, to not give a fuck what that prick thought.  
But he knew that wasn’t possible.  
Letting out a shaky breath, he shook his head, “I’m sorry, Fundy. We’re gonna find a new home, okay? Together.”

His son sniffled, wiping his nose with his hands, hugging his stuffed teddy bear closer to his chest, “Okay daddy.”

This was going to be so much harder than he thought, focusing on the road.

Wishing their dad was with them. Wishing they could stay at L’manberg.  
Fantasising about a world where they could all be together, safe, without a care in the world.

Tubbo and Fundy were asleep, leaving Tommy alone to his thoughts.  
He’d talk to Techno and Wilbur, but Wilbur was focusing on driving (while trying to hide the painfully obvious tears streaming past his cheeks), his twin writing in their fathers book.

Tommy instead decided to zone out, staring out the window, longing to go back to the place they had briefly called home.  
Right now, he felt like he was drowning in his thoughts, drowning in the overwhelming sadness from Wilbur and Fundy. The stress from Tubbo and Techno.  
Everything just make him feel like he was drowning.  
Which was funny, considering he knew exactly what drowning felt like.

“Tommy, please get away from the lake,” Philza frowned as he watched Tommy skid on the frozen over water, screeching his head off.

“FUCK YOU, OLD MAN! LOOK AT ME I’M PHILZA AND I AM OLD!” Tommy pulled a face, which Tubbo had immediately began giggling at, slipping on his ass and hitting the ice with a thud, groaning.

“Language, Tommy! Christ, you’re eleven and you swear more than me...” Philza sighed, pinching his brows together and rubbing his temple.

It was their first winter together, and Tommy wanted to make the most of it, make Tubbo smile. Make his new found family laugh and be happy instead of stressing out.  
It seemed to be working, A soft smirk on Wilbur’s face as his gloved hands scooped up some snow, molding it carefully in his palms.

“Hey, Toms, look over there!” He called over, and Tommy obviously looked, caught off guard by the snowball hitting him directly in the back of the head as soon as he turned.  
The brunette had burst into his loud obnoxious laughter, and although Tommy was mad, he joined him.

Running over towards Tubbo who was on the ice with him, he hid behind the shorter boy, “PROTECT ME, TUBZO!”

“NO NO NO-“ Tubbo shrieked, covering his face as the snowballs from Wilbur hit him, ducking at the last second so one of them smacked Tommy straight in the face.

Techno and Philza had stopped paying attention now, deciding on building a snowman.   
The pinkette seemed satisfied in ignoring the chaos, instead standing still and trying to decide which sticks were the best to use for the arms.

Tommy was having fun!

Until he wasn’t.

He had crouched besides the lake, scooping up a ball of snow and jumping back to his feet, “TUBBO, JOIN ME! WE’LL MAKE A WALL AND SHIT—“

“Tommy—“ 

Tubbo’s voice was quiet, and when Tommy looked over to him, he quickly realised the situation.  
Beneath the boy, the ice was cracking, Tubbo stuck right in the middle.  
Tommy had never felt so scared, dropping the snow in his arms and jogging over, not listening to Wilbur who had began to yell for him to stop.

He had to get to Tubbo!

He didn’t realise that he should of crawled, that he should of gotten Tubbo to wiggle over to him.  
By the time he reached his best friend, taking his hand, relieved that he could bring him to safety—  
They fell.

The last thing Tommy heard before the water filled his ears was Wilbur’s terrified scream.

Tommy’s hand clasped over his own mouth, his eyes wide in panic as he tried to swim back up, still holding onto Tubbo’s hand.  
The other boy looked petrified, now clinging to Tommy’s clothing as he kicked his legs, trying to help Tommy locate the exit—  
But they couldn’t see it.

Tommy’s heart was pounding now, like a timer was going off in his head as he removed his hands from Tubbo, pounding on the ice above them.  
Something latched onto his ankle, and he opened his mouth, not having realising his mistake until the water flooded his mouth, slamming it shut just as fast as he had opened it.

It was a zombie— a fucking zombie had hold of his leg.  
He began kicking desperately, using his other foot to try an attempt to scrape it off of his ankle, feeling Tubbo’s grasp on him tighten, his hand beginning to slip out of his.

They shared a terrified look, before Tommy forcefully pulled his own hand out of Tubbo’s, trying to use force to push the zombie off of him, all while Tubbo banged at the ice, desperation sinking in as their lungs lost more and more oxygen, their chests tight.  
He needed to breath, he needed to breathe—

His vision had grown darker and darker, his body felt heavy and weak, he was giving up.

He almost let the zombie bite him, the only thing coming in between them was the blade that had been slammed into the zombie’s head, his blue eyes meeting Wilbur’s soft scared brown ones.  
The older boy’s arm wrapped around his waist, kicking his legs to swim up.  
Someone grabbed onto his shoulders as they got close to the exit, heaving him up and out of the water, feeling himself sink into someones arms as he began coughing and spluttering.

“TOMMY— OH FUCK—“ Philza’s voice broke through, his voice shaky as he shrugged off his coat, quickly putting it over Tommy’s shoulders, bringing into his arms.

“Tub— Tubzo—“ his teeth were chattering, his hand patting around as he searched the area, relaxing as he felt his hand slip into someone else’s cold and much smaller hand, relieved to know his best friend was okay as Tubbo gave him a shaky smile.

“That— that was stupid of you, you idiot,” Tubbo sniffled, throwing his arms around Tommy, hugging him tightly.

Techno had scooped up Tubbo into his arms, carrying him while Philza held Tommy, the five of them packing into the car and heading somewhere they could quickly warm up.  
That night, as Tommy and Tubbo slept close to the fire, for once, Wilbur didn’t complain as Tommy rambled about his random thoughts, instead listening in silence as he ran his fingers through the boys curls, appreciating the fact that they were alive.

Tommy had never talked about how he had been so ready to give himself up, just so Tubbo could get out.  
Tubbo never brought it up either.

Tommy let out a shaky breath as he wrapped his arms around Henry, hiding his face in the dogs fur, smiling against him as he heard the dog huff, his tail beginning to wag, showing he was very pleased with the sudden affection.

“Are you alright, Tommy?” Techno piped up, closing the storage compartment, tucking his pen away as he turned to check on Tommy, frowning “You look pale. Do we need to stop? We’re probably due a piss break...”

Wilbur shrugged slightly, his eyes still glued to the road ahead as he turned the wheel, frowning, “Mhm... We probably should, we can go chill out in that building over there for a bit. Eat some food, then get back on track.”

Techno nodded, looking to the book in his hands, “I was just writing about L’manberg.”

“Dad would of loved it there,” Tommy murmured, his sad expression quickly being replaced with a much softer one as Henry seemed to realise his sadness, quickly giving him kisses all over his face, “Henry— Big man, come on—“ he laughed.

“He would of enjoyed all the plants and boring books, you mean,” Wilbur joked, a soft smile on his lips, “The old man would probably go find a dressing gown and wake us up with a cup of coffee.”

He snorted, laughing, “Yeah, with his own bowl of porridge! Porridge in the evenin’, porridge in the mornin’,” his pride was strong as he got a chuckle out of his monotone older brother, Techno rolling his eyes.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t even like porridge that much.”

“All old people like porridge though?” Tommy said in disbelief.

Wilbur wheezed, laughing so hard that Techno had to tell him to pay attention to what he was doing.  
Techno seemed pleased that Tommy was laughing, but that was quickly stopped as the car began to slow down.  
He quirked a brow to Wilbur, who looked just as confused as him.

“... Something wrong?”

“What the fuck is that?” The brunette whispered, pointing ahead, noticing two bright lights, narrowing his eyes towards them.

Tommy frowned, shifting in his seat uncomfortably, turning to look out the window, his whole body freezing up.

That was a car. That was a fucking car coming straight for them. 

That was a god damn fucking car!

“Wil— Wil— DRIVE— WILBUR DRIVE— WILBUR FUCKING DRIVE—“ he began screaming, shaking Techno’s seat.   
Wilbur went to step on the gas.

The car slammed into them.

Wilbur hurt.

That’s the first thing he realised as he gasped, a horrible throbbing pain in his chest, his head pounding as he blinked a few times, trying to readjust to whatever the hell had just happened.  
His vision was blurry, he could just about make out Techno, who clambering out of the car, falling onto his knees and puking.

God.

God he was in so much pain.  
Half of his vision was red, which definitely hinted to him having a head injury, which he wasn’t surprised at. He could fucking feel it.  
Slowly raising his hand, he delicately pressed his fingers against his forehead, seething in pain as he glanced to his now bloody hand.

He had a concussion, he knew this. Everything was muffled, a ringing in his ears as he gave himself a minute or two to just catch his breath, looking down at himself.  
He can very clearly see that his left arm is at a... Very not good angle. His shoulder was dislocated, which explained the amount of agony he was in.

The door next to him opened, slowly turning his head, making out Techno’s face as his twin carefully pulled him out, trying to muffle his pained scream as he caught his arm on the edge of the door, slumping to the floor with Techno.

“Fundy— Fundy—“ he panicked, his heart pounding as he looked around, locating Tubbo who was holding the screaming sobbing boy, thrashing about in his arms.

The two boys looked somewhat unharmed, a good handful of scratches and probably bruises, Tubbo was clutching the side of his chest though, so there was probably some internal damage.  
Fundy looked fine, aside from a gash across his cheek, his bear clutched closely to his chest, his hands a little bloody from probably touching his face, not used to the pain.   
Poor Henry was limping as he came over, nuzzling his head against Wilbur’s.

“What— What the fuck happened?!” Wilbur panted, looking over his shoulder, seething in agony and tightening his grip on Techno’s arm as he did so.

He could see the scene left behind, a lot of the car that had slammed into them was crushed, tipped over.  
There was a corpse very visible inside, and it made Wilbur shudder.

“Wil, I’m gonna have to put your shoulder back in place. It’s going to hurt like a bitch for a second, okay?”  
Techno looked uncharacteristically worried, his pink braided hair an unnatural mess, blood soaking part of it, and Wilbur noticed that his shirt was stained heavily with blood, glass in his palm.  
His brother looked about just as bad shape as he was in, except without a dislocated fucking shoulder.

Just his luck to be the one beaten and barely able to stand.  
Was he fragile?

Wait— what was even happening again?

His head hurt so bad.

“Wil, listen to me. You need to— pay attention!”

“Nope— Nope— no we aren’t—“

“Three,”

“TECHNO.”

“Two, one-“ Techno rushed the words, popping his shoulder.

The scream Wilbur let out left his throat feeling raw, slumping forward as he gasped for breath, his hands shaking as he clung to his brother.  
Fundy was sobbing even harder now, managing to squirm out of Tubbo’s arm and run over to his father, throwing himself at him.  
Wilbur held back the cry of pain as Fundy was in his embrace, trying so bad not to let the tears escape his burning eyes.  
His vision was clearing up a little, but it still wasn’t great.

“Tech— Techno take Fundy, for me—“ he shuddered, “Daddy— Daddy is gonna get uncle Techno to carry you, okay baby? Okay my darling— darling fox,” he stammered, kissing his sons forehead.

“DADDY— DADDY DON- DON’T WANNA DON’T WANNA I DON’T WANNA—“ he wailed, thrashing about, throwing a very angry and upset tantrum.  
Wilbur didn’t blame him, of course he didn’t.  
Fundy was still very little, he had no idea the severity of the situation, he was just scared, confused. All he knew was that his father and uncles were hurt, he had a cut too, he was just scared and in pain.

God. Whoever crashed their god damn car into theirs was gonna die—  
Well, it looked like they already were.

Techno nodded, taking Fundy into his arms, his eyes widening as he looked up again.  
He shoved Wilbur down.  
“DUCK—“

Tommy tackled Tubbo to the ground as gunshots echoed out, filling the air as a small truck came into view, someone standing on the back, open firing in their direction.  
Fundy screamed, hiding in Techno’s chest as the pinkette held both him and Wilbur to the ground, shielding them with his own body.

“What the fuck— what the fuck—“ Tommy repeated over and over, the blond showing a fear he hadn’t before.  
Wilbur wasn’t surprised by the fear, they had never been shot at like this, hunted down.

This wasn’t just a coincidence.

Dream.

“Oh Wilbur, come on out! I can’t let you get away now, can I?”

The psychopaths voice, of course it was. Wilbur should of expected he wasn’t going to just let them leave.   
He didn’t know why he didn’t expect it, he should of known.  
Why the hell was he after them? What did he want? Was he THAT pissed off at Wilbur?  
But why had he been stalking them previously?  
It made no sense, no God damn sense.

Techno turned to look at Wilbur “Is that him?”

Wilbur nodded, groaning in pain, shoving Fundy into Techno’s arms, “We— We need to split up— Take the boys and Fundy,” he demanded, pointing away “Go— just run, we’ll meet up again when they’re gone, just go-“

“Split up? Are you fucking crazy? Wilbur you’re concussed—“

“I can still make fucking decisions, now get out of here. Youll keep them safe, keep them safe okay? I’ll distract them, give you guys a chance to run. I won’t let them get me, don’t worry—“ he knew he was rambling.

But just the thought of Dream taking his family from him? It was terrifying, it was filling Wilbur with so much dread that he thought he was going to puke.

“Wilbur, I ca—“

“JUST FUCKIN’ GO, MAN!” Wilbur shoved him, stumbling up to his feet, holding his shoulder as he peaked over the car.

Techno let out an annoyed huff, quickly moving, grabbing Tubbo by his shoulder, reaching to grab Tommy too, but the blond shoved him away.

“I’ll stay with him! You guys go—“

“Tommy—“

“Tubzo, go, Wilbur isn’t doing good I gotta make sure he’s okay. It’s better if we split, I’ll stay safe,” he promised, quickly hugging Tubbo, before crawling over to Wilbur, ducking at the load of bullets that fired yet again into the car.

Techno took his chance as soon as the round stopped, pulling Tubbo into his arms and holding Fundy close, legging it down the alley behind the closest building.  
Wilbur flinched, terrified as he heard a yell from Techno, hinting that one of the bullets did not miss.  
The three of them disappeared out of sight, and Wilbur had never felt more relieved.  
Until his eyes landed on Tommy beside him.

For some reason, his brain had never registered that Tommy said he would stay behind.  
He glared at him.

“What the fuck, Toms?!”

“I’m not gonna leave you behind like this, Wilbur. Are you stupid? You can barely sit up. How are you gonna protect your—“

“GEORGE AND CALLAHAN, THAT WAY. I’VE GOT THE OTHER TWO. DON’T LET THEM GET AWAY, DO WHATEVER YOU NEED TO DO!” Dream’s voice called out.

The two watched, hidden by the car as two men followed in the direction Tubbo and Techno had headed in, someone yelling.  
Wilbur froze, the fear for his family growing stronger by the second. 

He needed to do something.  
He was with Tommy, he can’t just sit here and freeze— He hasn’t got time for that, he hasn’t got time for a panic attack, he hasn’t got time for any of this! 

Concussion can get fucked, Wilbur needs to keep himself alive and more importantly, he needs to keep Tommy alive.  
Before he could second guess himself, he grabbed Tommy’s hand, giving it three squeezes, just to remind him.   
Tommy returned them as they carefully got to their feet.

And they ran, Henry right beside them as they ran like their life depended on it.

Because it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it what you expected? What are you thinking? Are you ready for the last chapter of this part?  
> I’m going to say it now, you’re going to need tissues!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> The Sleepy Bois crash aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND ANIMAL INJURY
> 
> Sorry if this one isn’t as good, again, I have very high expectations for myself especially as more and more people begin to read this, aha.  
> This was going to be the last part, but I’m adding another part because I didn’t want this chapter too full and overwhelming!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...
> 
> Good luck.

Wilbur made sure Tommy was in front of him as they legged it, protectively covering his head as they ran, Henry by their side as they managed to avoid the bullets, diving into the building.

It was a hotel, just their luck.

They didn’t have time to clear it out like they usually would, scout out the area just to make sure there were as many exits as they could possibly need.  
They had to hide, run— It didn’t matter, they needed to get away before they were killed for no reason at all.

Wilbur let Tommy lift one of his arms, putting it around the blond’s shoulder to help support him, desperately looking around, “Go up— Lets go up—“ he quickly spoke, motioning in the direction of the stairs.  
Tommy immediately obeyed, helping Wilbur run in that direction, carefully making they way up the stairs.  
Henry began barking as the sound of the doors smashing echoed down the hallway, letting a low growl escape him.

He looked over, freezing, quickly pulling him and his brother into the closest room, ducking down, “Toms, I’m— I’m gonna draw their attention, you gotta go, okay? Go down the hall and just keep going up, okay?”

“Wilby— Wilbur you can barely fuckin’ stand!? Don’t be a bitch, let me—“

“There’s two of them, both of us being injured while being chased isn’t a fucking good thing. If you go, you’re at an advantage, they’ll probably split. See if you can trap one in a room.”

“Wilbur—“ he whined, quickly stopped by Wilbur bringing him into a tight hug.  
He squeezed him gently, before pulling away, pointing.

“Go, Toms, I’ll be fine I promise. I’ll get the attention from one of them and I’ll hide, I promise. Take Henry, you’ve got to have each other’s backs, got it Toms?”

Tommy nodded enthusiastically, hugging him once again, before gently patting Henry’s back.  
He let Wilbur stand first, shifting out of the door.

Immediately, he could see Dream and another man sneaking in through the now smashed door, stepping on the glass, letting it crunch beneath their boots.  
The anxiety building up inside of him was overwhelming, mixing with the dizziness and the struggle for breath, he was not in good condition.  
He really wasn’t doing good, but he gave his brother a soft smile anyhow, needing his brother to have enough confidence in him that he could run, that he could get himself to safety.

After all, it wouldn’t be too bad if he was gone, as long as Tommy was okay.  
If Tommy and his family were okay, then he didn’t care. 

He didn’t have any weapons on him other than his knife, but then again, that was completely useless in this situation.  
Never bring a knife to a gun fight, yet here he was, bringing absolutely fuck all to a gun fight.  
Taking a deep breath, he cupped his hands around his mouth, poking his head over the banisters beside the stairs, peeking over the main entrance.

“YOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOY!” Wilbur yelled, the ringing in his head growing louder.  
He ducked as soon as the string of bullets directed towards him, throwing himself to the ground in order to avoid it, covering over his head.  
He spotted Tommy running in the corner of his eye, his figure disappearing down a hallway, out of sight.

Good.

He had to protect him.

“Punz, you go find the kid. I got this one,” there was a smile in Dream’s voice, and Wilbur wanted to smack that straight off his face, stumbling to his feet.

The best option was to run in the opposite direction that Tommy had run in.  
Slowly getting to his feet, he made his way down the hall, spotting the stairs to go down, and the stairs up.  
Before he could even make his decision though, a gunshot rung out and he felt like he had just been punched straight in the leg.  
Falling to the floor, his nose hit the ground, crying out in agony as he rolled onto his back, his hands going up to his now bloody nose.

“WANKER—“ he cursed, his whole vision red. 

“You really think you can just hide?” 

He cried out as a heeled boot pushed into his abdomen, opening his blurry vision to see the masked man in-front of him, tilting his head.  
“You aren’t looking so good, Wilbur.”

“Fuck— fuck you,” Wilbur spat, “Why the fuck— are you even doing this?! We don’t give a shit about— about your god damn community, we left! We fuckin’ left, man!”

Dream shrugged, pushing even deeper into his abdomen, chuckling as Wilbur’s screams of pain grew stronger, “See, you’re not the kind of person to just leave when people are in trouble. You see yourself as a hero,” he paused, using the tip of his gun to tilt Wilbur’s chin up, forcing the pained bloody man to look up at him.  
Wilbur grimaced in disgust, but didn’t move. He was one sudden move away from being shot in the head.

“Don’t disagree with me, oh, I know. How many times have you failed people, Hm? In my opinion, you should have just joined Sally.”

Wilbur’s heart plummeted, his hand reaching up to grab the gun, but stopped by another bullet to to the hand, unable to stop the pained sobbing now.  
It hurt, it hurt so bad—  
“YOU CUNT— FUCK—“ he choked.

“Sally brought me to you all, I hope you know that. We’d been following her for a while, we had been planning on bringing her back actually. To that wonderful basement she had once called home! Little Fundy has grown up so much hasn’t he?”

Wilbur couldn’t stop himself from balling up his bloody hand, throwing a punch right to Dream’s sarcastic face, watching as his mask hit the floor, the man’s hand rushing up to his face in surprise.  
He was on him in seconds, trying to use his knife to end Dream, to stab him.  
“YOU BASTARD! YOU FU- YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” He screamed.

Dream managed to disarm him, kicking him as hard as he possibly could right in the ribs, shoving him so hard he began to tumble down the stairs.  
Hitting every step with a cry, before crumpling onto the floor in a heap of blood.  
Before he could even attempt to get back up to his feet, Dream latched onto his neck, dragging him by his shirt towards the door.  
Wilbur was practically begging for him to stop as the leftover glass scratched and cut against his back, squirming around as much as he possibly could.

He was okay with dying if his family were going to be okay, but god did it fucking hurt. 

“See I was going to give you a quick death!” Dream laughed loudly, throwing Wilbur onto the ground, scoffing as he pulled the bundle of rope from his belt, “I was going to be nice! I thought, if I was going to take someone from you, I may as well make it quick so you wouldn’t have to think about how much you failed as a parental figure.”

Wilbur held back his tears as Dream began to wind the rope around his hands, his green eyes wide and manic, a psychotic smile crossing his lips, “But now I hope you get ripped apart and I hope whatever zombie gets the honour of eating every piece of your beautiful face enjoys it.”

A slash across his chest caused a pained an outcry of desperation, to the point that Wilbur knew he was crying for his dad, but he couldn’t stop himself as the tears bubbled past his cheeks.  
He felt Dream’s foot dig into his leg injury, ripping out another shout.  
He was trying to stay awake, he was trying real hard.  
But the darkness felt comforting to him as he felt himself being dragged away once again.

Tommy heard Wilbur’s screaming.

How could he not?

The genuine fear and desperation in his brothers voice, his protector, the man who had done everything for him.  
Saved him over and over again.  
It was something he would never be able to forget.  
A low shaky sob escaped him, grateful that Henry was following close besides him as he rushed up the stairs, keeping A close eye out for that Punz guy, but also any wandering zombies.

Which he could definitely hear as he snuck past a bedroom, shuddering. He didn’t want to know how those people died.  
He didn’t want to know how anyone died, their voices of crying for help filling his head.  
It was always so loud, why did they have to be so loud? 

No, he can’t let them get to him right now. He needs to figure out a way he can save Wilbur. No man gets left behind.  
Surely Wilbur knew that Tommy was not going to just let him suffer like that? He had to save him. He WAS going to save him.  
Checking what he had on him, unfortunately, he did not have much. Nowhere near enough.

A pocket knife and a granola bar.  
Yes, he could definitely take over the world with these two items.

“DAD!” Wilbur’s strained cry reached his ears and Tommy actively shuddered, rushing to the closest window and poking his head out, his heart stopping as he catches sight of Wilbur on the ground, Dream towering over him menacingly.

It was pretty far down, he couldn’t just jump like he wanted to. He was two stories up, he would most definitely break a bone.  
But he couldn’t help but yell out his brothers name, forgetting the amount of danger he would be putting himself in.  
He was terrified.  
He couldn’t see exactly what kind of state Wilbur was in due to not being anywhere close, but the amount of blood his brother was in was scary enough for him to feel terror.

“COME GET ME YOU BITCH!” He screeched down to Dream, hiding back inside, turning to run back down the hall, but halting as soon as he saw the blond haired man standing at the end.

A hatchet twirled in his hand, his head turning slightly, “You’re going to have to come with me, Tommy.”

Tommy glared towards him, Henry protectively taking a step infront of him, snarling and barking at Punz.  
His head was throbbing, he must of hit it while in the crash. His fingers were hurting, slowly backing up, looking around.  
The only exit he had was the fire exit, but there was a possibility he might not even reach it. Halfway down the hall, where he would have to straight up run straight towards him.

“You’re a prick, what do you even want?”

“Nothing,” Punz shrugged “Get offered safety, I don’t care about some strange kid.”

Tommy nodded, scanning the area for anything he could use. 

There was absolutely nothing.

He stealthily took out his pocket knife, but it seemed that Punz realised, the man beginning to walk over.  
Tommy made the sudden choice to just bolt, rushing straight for the fire exit, gasping as he managed to reach it before Punz, grabbing onto the bar.  
The man snatched him up, grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back, Tommy letting out a pained screech, kicking and screaming as Punz held him in his grasp.

“YOU FUCKING PRICK— FUCK YOU BITCH— FUCK— GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME—“ Tommy yelled, managing to use his free hand to scratch across the older man’s face, but unluckily, Punz didnt seem too phased, raising his gun.

There was a yell, and Tommy was dropped onto his knees, hyperventilating as he turned to see Henry had latched his teeth onto Punz’s arms, the man wildly flinging around, but his dog refused to let go.  
He guesses this was Henry’s way of telling him to run.  
So he did.

With tears streaming past his cheeks, Tommy fumbled for the door, throwing himself into it, ignoring Punz’ angry shouting as he threw it open, the cold air hitting him like a truck as he began to stumble down the stairs.  
His whole body froze as he heard a yelp from his dog, followed by a gunshot.  
His whole heart dropped and he immediately began crying.

There was no way he’d shoot a dog, right? There was—

He jumped out of skin as a bullet barely grazed his cheek, managing to shake himself out of his thoughts, hopping down the stairs, knowing full well Punz was close behind.  
He could reach Wilbur, he could get to Wilbur now. He could grab a gun and shoot that mother fucker.  
He reached the bottom, jumping off the last few steps, his feet faster than they ever had been.

Tubbo was probably safe, especially if he was with Technoblade. There was no way that he was going to let anything happen to Fundy and Tubbo, so he didn’t have to worry too much over them.  
But Wilbur was the problem.  
Wilbur was bleeding, and a fucking lot by the looks of things.  
Growing closer towards where his older brother should be, he frowned at the pool of blood left behind.

There was so much— there was so much fucking blood.

Was he dead?

“Found you,” a voice purred, not letting Tommy scream as he kicked and fought against his tight grip.

There was no way he was going to get out of Dream’s grasp, he just knew.  
The bastard was smart, skilful and Tommy was not fast enough for him.  
It was as if he was being hunted down, like a fucking animal.  
But he couldn’t stop screaming anyhow. Why wasn’t he trying to kill him?  
The fact that Dream was obviously trying to keep him alive was terrifying in himself, especially considering he had no God damn idea why this was happening.  
Did he do something wrong?

Surely he— he didn’t? He didn’t do anything wrong—

Tubbo was safe.  
Techno was safe.  
Fundy was safe.

He needed to find Wilbur! He needed to find Wilbur.

He kept screaming, cursing and hitting at Dream, the desire to kill him overwhelmingly strong, so incredibly distressed and angry.  
He began getting more desperate as Dream raised his gun to hit him over the head.

“WILBY—“ he screamed.

“PUNZ GET IN, WE’RE LEAVING,” Dream yelled, a loud horn sounding.

Wilbur could faintly hear Tommy’s petrified crying, repeatedly yelling his name, before complete silence from the boy.  
An uncomfortable and long silence.  
He wanted to hug him, he wanted to go and find his baby brother and hold him, protect him from the horrible world...

The world grew dark once again.

He felt so cold.

Everything was so cold.

“Tommy...”

Technoblade wasn’t sure how long had passed as he blinked awake, a heavy gasp as he finally snapped up, moving a bit too fast for his spinning head, laying back down almost instantly as a groan escaped him.  
The last thing he remembered...

Where was he?

He was in pitch black, he could see the faint outlines of his hands, and he could hear the faint groans of zombies, and by the sounds of it, there were a lot of them.  
He was in a closed off small space, pushing around until a click noise sounded, falling out of what seemed to be a cabinet?  
Techno wasn’t too sure where the hell he was, or how in the fuck he got into a cabinet, but what he was sure of was the fact that he was alone.

Completely alone.

Looking around, he could see a faint light from the boarded up windows, stumbling to his feet as his eyesight adjusted, scanning the room he was in for any hints as to what had happened.  
The first thing he saw was the blood on the floor, that was definitely coming from him, his abdomen hurt like a bitch, his vision somewhat blurry.  
Thankfully, he was thinking straight.  
Well, as straight as he could while suffering from extreme blood loss, his teeth chattering as he carefully made his way to the door, listening out for zombies.

Tubbo and Fundy weren’t with him.

They weren’t with him.

When did they leave? Were they taken? Did they have to run?  
He couldn’t remember, his brain was still a bit wack as he shoved his shoulder into the door, barging it open and falling over as soon as he did so, grunting.

He could hear a hoard of zombies close by, and honestly, he wasn’t too sure about how to feel on walking out there to go find his brothers—  
Oh.

Oh wait.

A hoard—

Techno rushed to his feet as fast as he physically could, stumbling towards the exit, shoving into the door with all his might, stumbling out into the open world, coughing and spluttering as he tried to catch his breath.  
Scanning the area, the car that Dream and his idiots was gone, his eyes catching sight of the blood staining the ground. 

“WILBUR!” He yelled, “TUBBO? ANYONE?”

There was a hoard, the biggest hoard Techno had ever seen, and it was growing closer and closer, really, he most definitely should NOT be screaming right now, but he was scared for his brothers.  
Where was Wilbur and Tommy? Where were Tubbo and Fundy?  
How did they— why did they— just where were they?!

“WILBUR!”

Techno stumbled over something, managing to catch himself as he turned to look at the furry feline on the ground, hissing at him.  
He blew his pink hair out of his face, about to go and walk into the opposite direction, but finding the cat walking in front of him yet again.

“What the—“

The cat meowed as it looked up at him, swishing their tail as they turned and began heading towards a hotel, the building closest to their car, that was still smoking.  
He did not want to trust a cat.  
He might be hallucinating— in fact, he probably was.  
But he did anyhow, watching it with wide and confused eyes as he rested his hand against his chest, quickly picking the cat up as soon as they got to the shattered glass, holding it until they got over the section, plopping the feline back down onto the ground, watching as it began bouncing towards a closed door.  
It sat, yowling loudly, scratching at it.

“Ranboo? Mate? Are you back?” The door opened, “Please tell me you’ve fou—“

Immediately, he was met with the stench of blood, and a lot of it, causing him to scrunch up his nose, looking in terror as he glanced to the unconscious and unmoving form of his twins.  
Wilbur looked dead, to put it straight. His mouth slightly parted, his shirt off, bandages midway being applied, covering up a very bloody chest.  
Technoblade’s eyes met soft blue ones, the man’s face covered in a few scrapes, the familiar hat stained in places with blood, his hands a painful red.  
But that hat...

He was seeing things.

He was hallucinating.

He must be.

The man smiled sadly, “Hiya, mate.”

Technoblade threw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT WORRY. HENRY IS NOT DEAD!
> 
> I won’t say any more than that ^_^  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I’m super sorry if it was all over the place and badly written, I am awful at writing fight scenes and things like that, which is hilarious considering I chose a zombie apocalypse to write a fanfic on, oopsies :o
> 
> There will be another chapter! And after that, another part will begin.  
> I hope you enjoy, thank you all so much for the support <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE AU}
> 
> Tubbo and Fundy are alone.
> 
> Philza and Techno have to save Wilbur.
> 
> (LAST CHAPTER OF THIS PART)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR GORE AND VIOLENCE, BE CAREFUL!
> 
> Much happier with this chapter!  
> The warning is very very important though, because this chapter is a lot more graphic in my opinion... possibly.  
> Definitely.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love!  
> Make sure to READ END NOTES!!!!!!

Technoblade passed out and Tubbo had no idea what to do.

They were being chased, and Tubbo was stuck, shaking Techno, desperately trying to wake him up.  
It wasn’t long till those men got to them, and then what?  
They’d be shot down and killed, that’s what. They didn’t have time for this, Tubbo felt incredibly stressed.

Fundy was sobbing into his hands, his arms wrapped tightly around Tubbo’s neck, sat on his back as Tubbo picked Techno up slightly, his arms underneath his brothers armpits, dragging him into the room closest to them, quickly propping Technoblade up against a cabinet.  
He gently lowered Fundy onto the floor, crouching down to his height as he put a finger to his lips.

“Fundy, we’re gonna play the quiet game, okay? I know you don’t like it, but Techno’s hurt, okay?” He forced a reassuring smile onto his lips, ruffling Fundy’s hair “He’ll be okay thou—“

“Daddy!” He whimpered.

Tubbo frowned.  
He had no idea what condition Wilbur and Tommy were in, and truthfully, he was scared to find out.  
His brothers were strong though, they were smart. They could get themselves out of danger, surely, even if Wilbur didn’t look so good.  
They weren’t dumb.  
Keeping his hopes up, he hugged Fundy.

“Your dad will be fine, he’s a big man! It’ll be okay. Just stay there, okay? Okay, okay, let me— I need—“ he sighs shakily, opening up the cabinet closest, carefully trying to manuvere Technoblade so he was sat carefully, Hoping the man wouldn’t wake up with a sore neck.

There wasn’t much more he could do.  
He wrapped up the bullet would to the best of his ability, which wasn’t very good considering they were still running and Tubbo’s hands couldn’t stop shaking even if he tried.  
He had to find a hiding place for himself. Techno and Fundy could fit in the cabinet, without squishing each other and being unable to breathe, but the three of them? Definitely not possible.

He’d figure that out. He’s good at squeezing into small places, as long as Techno and Fundy were in a safe place, they’d be fine.  
Letting out a shaky breath, he spun around, holding out his arms

“Fundy come—“

“DADDY!”

The door swung shut as Fundy ran out, screaming for his father, and Tubbo felt his heart leap out of his chest, slamming the cabinet door shut and stumbling to his feet, rushing out the door.  
He screamed as a bullet just narrowly missed his head, ducking and covering his head as he looked down the hall, spotting the two men, George and Callahan?  
He didn’t care, there was no bonus to knowing the names of the two men trying to straight up murder him and his family.

Quickly, he managed to avoid the bullets, chasing after Fundy down the hall, catching up to the little boy and snatching him up like a hawk, holding him to his chest as he ran.  
Tubbo didn’t know what direction he was running in, in fact, he didn’t even know what would be the best situation now.  
Clearly they didn’t realise Techno was left behind, because the pair were following him, not going back to check.  
Which, in one way, was great! Tubbo didn’t have to worry about that!  
But now here he was, avoiding bullets and crossbow bolts as he carried a screaming child.

He screamed out in pain, but continued to run as a crossbow buried itself into his hip, the pain almost blinding, but he didn’t have time to stop, was what his mind told him.  
Until he turned the corner, met by a small group of zombies.  
Tubbo backed up slightly, protectively holding Fundy closer, covering his head with one hand, turning to head back into the other direction, freezing as he was met a few feet away by the strangers.

Who closed the doors to the hallway.

Leaving him and Fundy in the room, full of zombies.

“YOU PRICKS!” Tubbo shrieked, running to the doors, slamming into them with all his strength “YOU PRICKS! YOU PRICKS YOU PRICKS—“ he repeated, hitting and kicking at the door, screaming until his throat was begging him to stop, raw and sore.

He could hear one of them speaking on the other side, followed by a loud sounding horn from outside.  
For a moment, Tubbo thought it was help! Someone from L’manberg had come to save them, Wilbur was gonna save them—  
But then he heard those words.

“He’s got the kid. Let’s go.”

... Tommy?

“Tommy?— NO— NO PLEASE—“ Tubbo dropped Fundy now, trying to open the door as much as he physically could “PLEASE DON’T TAKE HIM PLEASE! TAKE ME INSTEAD— I-I’M IMMUNE I’M IMMUNE TAKE ME— DON’T TAKE TOMMY— DON’T TAKE HIM! WILBUR! WILBUR! TECHNO!” He wailed, shaking the bars to the door as hard as he could. But there was no budging.

“TUBBY—“ Fundy’s sheer terror shook him from his panic attack, realising just how much danger they were in.  
Before one of the zombies could grab at Fundy, he pulled him into his embrace, narrowly avoiding one of them.  
There was a small storage room door, they just had to get in there.  
That was their last chance.

A zombie dug it’s teeth into his shoulder and Tubbo cried, but he managed to shove Fundy into it first, pulling the dead creature’s jaw off of his arm as he threw himself straight into the tiny room, pulling the door closed behind him.  
Blood was streaming down his arm, and the crossbow was stinging like a bitch, caught and rubbing against his jeans.  
Sliding to the floor, he fell into silence as he propped himself up against the door, quietly watching Fundy break down into a tantrum, screaming and stomping his face, wailing for his dad.  
Crying even harder for his deceased mother.

All Tubbo could think about was the fact that they had gotten Tommy.  
He didn’t know what he’d find if he went out there to find Wilbur.

Wilbur was probably dead.

Tommy was gone...

Tommy...

“What am I without you?...” he whispered into his hands as he cried. Unmoving, even as the small gang of the undead scratched and hit against the hardwood door.  
There was no escape for them, not until they calmed down.

It took a good few minutes for Techno to calm himself down, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he coughed and gagged, letting out a shaky gasp, his eyes locking onto Philza, who was barely paying attention to him.  
His soft blue eyes full of concern, teary as he held his bloody pulp of a son.

“You’re— You’re alive— you’re—“ Techno stammered over his words, barely holding himself up as he stared, feeling a mix of joy and confusion.

Philza nodded, but looked back to his son, pressing down a ripped part of his shirt against Wilbur’s chest wound, which looking closer, Techno could see The letter D... r...  
He felt queasy as he began to realise the bastard had carved his name into his chest, right under a real nasty gash.

“We need to stablize him, have you got anything on you? Bandages, water, medicine— Fucking, anything mate, we don’t have time for wonderful reunions right now,” Philza spoke fast, his eyes focused as he carefully wiped away at the blood, holding his hand out for Technoblade to hand him literally anything.

He nodded, handing him his pouch, “Stitching supplies, bandages—“

“Good. Hold him steady, mate, this is going to hurt him a lot, we can’t have him moving too much.”

“Where’s To—“

“Techno.”

He got the point, falling to his knees beside his twin, lifting his head into his lap, taking his hand into his, his heart breaking at how cold it was, raising it up to his face, hoping that he could help warm them up a little bit.  
His brother looked dead, and he had to force himself to take a deep breath, trying desperately to prevent a panic attack as he held his brother tightly and close.  
Their dad was there.  
He’d be okay, surely. Surely he’d live.  
Wilbur Soot—

Wilbur Soot was the one that never dies, not him, it’s Wilbur.

“We can’t close his wound with just bandages, the tissue would grow infected, I need to give him stitches, Techno watch closely okay?” His father spoke sternly, full of determination as he took out a needle, wincing “These aren’t the best supples, but this is all we’ve got right now.”

There was no hesitation as Philza dug the needle into Wilbur’s flesh, and the man immediately jolted, letting out a pained moan, sobbing loudly.  
Techno tightened his grip on his brother, trying to steady him, letting their father work as he held his crying brother.  
“Wil, Wil, Shh— shh, it’s me, It’s Techno, you’re okay, you’re safe now—“

“TOMS— TOMS—“ Wilbur’s voice broke, still trying to thrash about, but his body was too exhausted to keep up with him, falling limp only a few seconds later in Techno’s lap.  
“Wil? Wil—“

“He’s tired, keep talking to him, okay? Just keep talking, son, you’re doing so amazing,” Philza continued to praise and compliment him as he worked, his face strained by his concentration, biting on his lip.  
He worked fast, but not fast enough that his work was clumsy. It was as good as it was going to get, for now, until they found somewhere safer to get.  
They had to get back to L’manberg, they had no other choice.

But would that put them into more danger?

“I sent Ranboo to go and find Tubbo and Fundy— Well, I didn’t send him, he declared he would go find them,” his father looked up to him worriedly “I’ll explain more, but we need to get out of here. There’s a hoard—“

“I can see,” Techno’s voice broke, letting out a shaky breath, “Phil—“

“Whoever attacked you wanted you boys dead. They certainly almost succeeded with Wilbur— we still need to treat more of his wounds, I can’t do this here, we don’t have the time. Those cunts stole Tommy, we need to fix Wilbur up.”

His mind paused, his thoughts suddenly going silent.

“Tommy?”

“They took Tommy. That’s all I know, Wilbur was screaming for Tommy, that Dream or whatever his face had him. Thought he was dead when he saw me, kept saying he didn’t have time to die.”

Technoblade wasn’t surprised by that, if he was in as bad of a condition as Wilbur, he probably would of thought he was seeing ghosts too.  
Getting up together, Philza bent down, picking Wilbur up and holding him carefully, carrying him bridal style.  
“We need to leave, Ranboo will find Tubbo and Fundy, we have to go, Techno.”

Techno stumbled slightly, Philza quickly grabbing onto him and steadying him on his feet, his eyes dropping down to the bloody mess of his shirt, returning back to his gaze, “Why didn’t you tell me you got shot?!”

“Wilbur’s in worse condition,” Techno muttered, wrapping his arm around Philza’s shoulder, letting the man help him walk out the door.  
He barely even noticed the cat, Enderchest he now knew the name, rubbing up against his legs, yowling loudly, running up to the glass door, not a care in the world as she hissed at the hoard.

Technoblade had never seen anything like it.  
He didn’t have time to register how large it actually was while he was trying to find his family, but now, as he stood beside Philza and Wilbur, he felt his breath escape him.  
It was as if over time, the whole course of the apocalypse, a group had just collected wanderers, over and over, and now there were hundreds.  
Hundreds of undead, only a few feet away from them.

Philza winced, “Ranboo went into that building...” his voice was soft, sad as he motioned towards the building, that had now just been passed, the undead walking through, passing it or going inside.  
There was no way Ranboo was getting out, and if Tubbo was inside too, neither was he.

He recognised the name Ranboo, but he’d save his questions for later. He’d save his anger for Philza leaving them for later.  
They had to get out, they had to—

A groan came from behind them, and Techno quickly whipped around, ready to kill the attacker, jumping back in shock as a car came speeding in, a round of bullets filling the loud air of groans, a woman kneeling ontop of the van, shooting like a madman.  
Lowering her sunglasses, she motioned to the now open door.

“GET IN, OLD MAN!”

“PUFFY?!” Philza looked surprised, but relieved, his shoulders relaxing.  
Techno had no idea who this person was, but seeing Philza look happy to see them was all he needed to know they were trustworthy.  
Although the man driving, with the dark clothing, definitely freaked him out a lot.  
He hesitated after helping Philza lay Wilbur into the van, looking over to the hoard, a sinking feeling in his chest.

“We can’t leave them—“

“We don’t have time, mate,” Philza said desperately, tears welling up in his eyes, “Come on, we’ll come back for them. I promise.”

They both knew that if this hoard took over the area, it was a lost cause. There was not going to be anything to come back for.  
But he was getting more and more light headed, his head will with horrendous thoughts about what could of happened to his brother... Fundy...  
Wilbur was going to hate him.  
He trusted him.

Philza grabbed Techno, yanking him into the van, not letting him think for another second.  
The door slammed shut, Puffy hitting the top of the van.  
And off they went, speeding up.  
The woman hopped through an opening in the top of the vehicle, dropping onto her knees as she carefully helped Philza check Wilbur for even more wounds.

“Holy shit, Phil, he’s—“

“We need to get somewhere safe, stat. How far away are the Badlands—“

“No time for this. We gotta get him to L’manberg,” she interrupted, her gaze focusing on Techno, widening “You aren’t looking too good either, are you...”

Her words began mixing together for him.  
His brain hurt.

Before he could speak, the world became dark, the last thing he heard was Philza saying, “You’re alright mate, I’ve got you.”

Tubbo was getting impatient.

Fundy was silent now, staring at the corner of the wall, his arms tightly locked around his teddy bear, that he had somehow not let go of even once.  
His head was starting to hurt bad, the room felt stuffy and warm.  
The banging had finally stopped, aside from the odd few zombies slamming themselves against the door, but that was only one or two.  
He had an idea, although he had no idea if it would work or not.

It was a risk he was willing to take.

He had to get to Techno, and then he had to find Wilbur.  
He had to keep Fundy safe too.  
There wasn’t an option to stay there forever, they’d die, whether it be from the zombies, dehydration or starvation.  
They didn’t have any other option except to be walk through the zombies.

Philza had done it once, he knew that.  
So he knew it worked, but would it work enough?  
Especially with Fundy, it was going to be traumatising, and Tubbo didn’t really want to be the reason Fundy had nightmares and grew up traumatised.

They didn’t have an option, he reminded himself.

Shakily, Tubbo slowly and carefully got to his feet, catching the attention of Fundy, who looked scared, but desperate for a hug.  
Tubbo lifted his finger to his lips again, and Fundy nodded, covering his mouth with his hand, clutching Boo to his chest.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he let the palm of his hand fall to the doorknob, looking back over to the little boy.  
He was safe, in the corner, so only Tubbo would be in danger. Well, as long as he didn’t die. Then Fundy would also be in a very large amount of danger.

“Stay... Stay qui— quiet game, okay?” He tried to speak as softly as he could, before opening the door.  
One zombie fell right in, hitting the floor with a thud, groaning, and as soon as it did, Tubbo closed the door just as fast, throwing himself onto the zombie and fumbling with his Pocket knife, managing to hold it down without letting it bite him, stabbing the knife into it’s head.  
He let out a heavy relieved sigh, looking up to the ceiling as he painted, trying to catch his breath.

The little boy was still silent, but tears were flooding down his cheeks once again, leaving Tubbo feeling incredibly guilty. But this wasn’t the worst of it.

“Close— close your eyes, okay? I’m so sorry, Man, Jesus,” Tubbo whispered, turning the corpse over, gagging as he looked at its shedding decaying skin.  
He had forgotten how bad the smell was, being safe in L’manberg.  
It was fucking god awful.

And even worse as he plunged the blade into its stomach, dragging it along the flesh, till the gruesome gushy guts and blood flooded all over his hands.  
He vomited, quickly turning so he couldn’t ruin the plan, puking all over the floor, retching.  
It took him a good handful of minutes to emotionally recover, removing his coat and crawling over to Fundy, putting it over him.  
He kept reminding him to keep his eyes closed as he applied the blood and guts to the little boy’s clothing, masking the human scent as much as he possibly could. Praying to whatever god there was out there that he would be safe and he wouldn’t have to watch a group of monsters eat him.

Apologising over and over as Fundy whimpered and complained about the smell, gagging as he wiped some of the blood on the kids neck and face, avoiding his eyes, nose and mouth.

He did the exact same for himself, throwing over the guts and blood all over him, trying to pretend that it was completely normal to be doing what he was doing, that he definitely wasn’t fucked up in the head.  
Of course he wasn’t going to have nightmares every night for the rest of his life over this, what do you mean? That would just be ridiculous!

Tubbo finished up, deciding that they were both covered up enough, picking Fundy up again and wrapping his legs around his waist, bouncing him slightly to provide as much comfort to him as he possibly could in preparation for what was about to come.

“Fundy? Fundy you’re— you’re gonna have to be brave, okay?” He kept his voice low, but loud enough for Fundy to hear him “Like Wilbur says, you’ve gotta be brave now. I know you’re scared, but I’ve got you okay? Then we’ll find your dad and we’ll all be okay.”

Fundy nodded, clutching him tighter, “Okay, Tubby.” He hiccuped, chewing on his Boo teddy bear.

Holding his breath, Tubbo opened the door, taking a step back as the zombies began to flood into the room.  
His anxiety was overwhelming, his heart pounding so loud he was terrified that one of the monsters would hear and bite into his flesh, kill him and tear him apart and he—  
Focusing, he kept his face straight as a zombie groaned in his face, trying not to cringe at the god awful smell, instead, limp walking like one of them, which wasn’t too hard thanks to that stupid crossbow bolt in his leg.

The teen slowly made his way into the hallway, which he was surprised how much it had filled up, zombies were practically squashed against each other.  
It was so loud he could barely hear his thoughts.  
But he continued walking, silent, beelining straight for the door, that was now open.  
Whatever luck he had, that was definitely going to run out at some point.  
But he’d take advantage of it while he still could.

Behaving like a zombie wasn’t as hard as he originally thought it would be. Just drag his foot a little, groan and twitch.  
He did it well, considering none of the fucked up creatures gave him a second glance.  
The room that he had hidden Techno in had been breached, so that was a no no.  
As he passed the room, Tubbo could only hope that his oldest brother had escaped with his life, and that he wasn’t going to walk into him in here.  
Tubbo definitely would not be able to stop a breakdown if he walked into a zombified version of his family.

He was right next to the exit of the building now, and only was he now realising the severity of the situation.  
This wasn’t just a small hoard, or any hoard they had ever seen before.  
It was so loud that his ears were ringing, not able to think straight due to all the moaning and groans, screeching erupting from the hundreds of undead surrounding him.

Tubbo and Fundy were stuck right in the middle.

He had never wanted to cry more in his life, the only thing stopping him was the fact that if he did, the blood would wash off and he’d be eaten faster than when you wake up at midnight desperate for a binge, or when a girl has a breakup and gets ice cream.  
Yes, that was a great comparison, he decided as he limped forward, the pain in his leg throbbing.  
He knew that his wound was going to get infected, there wasn’t much he could do about it now. He was in the middle of a hoard, with no way out.

Tubbo twitched when he heard the rev of an engine, followed by loud yelling and a round of bullets.  
He looked towards the noise, and hope blossomed in his chest as he spotted a figure ontop of a van.  
He could barely make it out, considering he was shorter than a lot of the undead around him, but he could very clearly recognise the distant pink.

Techno—

Technoblade was alive!

Tubbo restrained himself from yelling, trying to quickly move in that direction without pulling any suspicion from the dead to him, without moving too fast.  
But then Techno disappeared into the vehicle, stopping Tubbo completely in his tracks.  
He watched as the van drove off, and all the hope that had just grown in him was snatched away, just like that.

He was alone.

He was alone in the middle of a hoard.

Oh god— oh god he was going to die— he was going to die.

Fundy was going to die— they were both going to die they—

Something grabbed his shoulder, and Tubbo almost immediately began to sob, turning around slowly when he noticed it hadn’t immediately dug it’s teeth into his skin.  
He was met with a person, much taller than him, wearing a mask, but also covered in blood and guts.  
For a moment, he thought it must be a zombie, but the stranger moved his hand to Tubbo’s, giving it a gentle squeeze, stealthily hiding his hand behind him, leading him away.

He was terrified.  
He was also extremely confused.

But he latched on for dear life.

The boy lifted his mask briefly, blinking slowly at him, and all of Tubbo’s worries escaped him.

Ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((QUICK NOTE: NO NEXT PART FOR TWO DAYS, TAKING A SHORT BREAK!! RLY SORRY!!))
> 
> How are you feeling readers? Are you satisfied? Excited? Nervous? Heartbroken?  
> I’m all of them! Aha!
> 
> DO NOT WORRY!! This is not the finale!  
> I have more planned, so please keep this series bookmarked (if you have!)  
> This story does get a LOT darker from here though, so please do be careful!  
> I’m so grateful for all the support and love I have been receiving, I cherish each and one of you.  
> Thank you, lovebugs <3

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH YOU THOUGHT!   
> As revealed, this is NOT the future that is shown in the work before the previous one of Ranboo and Philza. That has not happened yet.
> 
> You all thought I’d throw you into the pits of hell that fast? 0_0 oopsie!  
> I really hope you enjoy this. I’m putting a lot of work into this... it’s 6am right now... OOPS!


End file.
